We Need Your Help
by darknekogirl16
Summary: being born with powers you couldn't even dream of,one born with a power to contorl fire while the other know nothing of her powers just yet. then these two girls got pulled into a war because of kristelle's parents buying her a new car. SSXOCXSS/JazzXOC
1. New Car

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Transformers or any of its characters**

**Claimer ~ I own Amy and my friend owns Kristelle**

* * *

"AAAAAAMMMMMYYYYYY!"

"mmm" the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs fast was heard as Amy rolled over in her bed then a thump was heard. "ugh I'm okay!" the footsteps stop at Amy's door as the door was open, there was silents for a bit.

"Amy WAKE UP!"

Amy mumbles under the black covers as she snuggles her head in her crimson pillow, just then she felt something jump on her, Amy eyes snap open and turn red.

The covers was thrown off her as the person jump back fast, fire shot up just inches from their face.

"whoa! hey hair and fire, not good!"

Amy blinked a few times trying to wake up as she glance at the other girl with a sleepy daze look. "Huh?" the girl blinks then pouts.

"Your not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Amy rubs her eyes a few times. "What?" Amy asks, the girl sighs then shakes her head. "Wake up fire bird" she says grinning, Amy snap awake at hearing that as she narrow her eyes at the other girl.

"Do you have a death wish Kristelle?" Amy asked as her eyes turn red slightly. Kristelle puts her hands up and backs away alittle with a nervous smile. "Now now, you know I was only joking with you" Kristelle says with a nervous laugh, calming down Amy eyes turn back to baby blue as she sighs throwing the covers off her and gets up yawning alittle.

"So what did you want anyways" Amy asked walking out. Kristelle following behind Amy as she goes downstairs and into the kitchen. "I thought we could hang out today" Kristelle says with alittle bit of a hyper tone in her voice. Amy turn and rise her eyebrow at hearing this tone.

"Whats up with you?" Amy asked, just as she passed by a window and got her answer at why Kristelle sounds kinda hyper as she see a very shine sliver Pontiac Solstice GXP packed in her driveway. Amy knew it wasn't her parents, so that could only mean one thing.

"I got a new car!" Kristelle says jumping up and down like a little kid.

Amy eyes were wide alittle as she looked from the car to Kristelle and back, almost not believing what she is seeing. "Wow I'll say new, that car looks awesome" Amy says. "Want to go for a ride! we can pick up breakfast somewhere" Kristelle asks with hope in her eyes, at seeing this Amy sighs and nods.

"Alright, just let me go get dressed" Amy says, nodding Kristelle watched Amy walk upstairs and to her room before running outside and hugging her new car."Oooh I love my new car" Kristelle says smiling.

After about five minutes, Amy walks outside dressed in a dark red shirt and black shorts, she was putting her black hair up into a high ponytail. Amy looks up and over to Kristelle and rise her eyebrow at seeing her still hugging her car. "Are you going to make-out with your car now?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

Kristelle looks over and blush slightly grinning. "Are you ready?" Kristelle asked. Amy nods, walking over then open the door as Kristelle runs over to the driver's door and open it getting in. Closing the doors, Kristelle start the car up grinning more. "Purr's like a kitten" Kristelle says petting the steering wheel, she then backs the car out of the driving way and turns on to the road and starts driving off.

Amy looked around the car noticing that it look pretty cool inside like it did outside. "I got to say this is real awesome car, your so lucky to have one like this. Knowing my parents, their going to get me a shit box for my frist car" Amy says pouting and cross her arms again. Kristelle laughs and glance over to Amy.

"Aww I'm sure what they get you, will be nice too" Kristelle says. Amy mumbles as she stares out the front window, shaking her head Kristelle looks ahead too, keeping her eyes open for any stupid drivers or people walking who like to cut out in front of cars. Getting bored fast Amy reached over and turns the radio on and goes though it till she found a good song.

Pulling into McD's Kristelle parked the car in a parking spot then turns the car off as both her and Amy got out. They walked inside after Kristelle hit the lock botton on her small remote on her keychain, once both girls orders Kristelle went to go find a table as Amy waited for the food to be done.

While she was waiting, Amy heard some whisping, she glance to the right from the corner of her eye to see a four boys whisping and glancing over to her._ Tch just great, they better not sit near us_ Amy thought looking away from the four boys. Once the food was done, Amy grab the tray and walked off looking for Kristelle, to which wasn't hard as Amy saw her jumping slightly up and down waving her arm in the air by a table next to a window.

Shaking her head, Amy walks over then puts the tray on the table and sits down as Kristelle sits acrossed from her and grabs her food. "Mmm so good" Kristelle says while eating as Amy nods. After a moment Amy glanced up and saw Kristelle staring at her car with a love stuck look on her face.

"Why don't you just marry the car" Amy says as she takes a bite out of her food, "man I wish you could" Kristelle says, Amy blinks staring at Kristelle odd. Laughing alittle Amy shakes her head, "you'll understand once you get a awesome car of your own" Kristelle says as Amy nods "riiight, that will so happen" Amy says.

Just then Kristelle looked over Amy's shoulder at a table behind her "uh Amy.." Kristelle whisper as Amy glance up at Kristelle to see her look over her behind her. _U__gh don't tell me _Amy thought as she right away heard the whisping again but right behind her, Amy eyes started to turn red slightly as she got mad.

Kristelle got a nervous look alittle noticing that Amy was getting mad and that the four boys kept whisping and looking over to the two. "Hurry up and eat that" Amy whispers as she start eating her food alittle more faster, nodding her head Kristelle started eating alittle faster too.

After a few minutes both girls got done eating as they put their trash on the tray then got up. Amy grab the tray again and started walking to a trash can to throw out the trash. At hearing a cat call from the four boys, Amy tighten her grip on the tray as alittle smoke start coming up from her hands, her eyes turning more red.

"Amy your melting the tray!" Kristelle whisper at seeing this, Amy glance down seeing the sides of the tray alittle melted now. "Oop's" Amy says then push the trash into the trash can then puts the tray on top of the trash can. Both girls walk out fast noticing right away the four boys getting up and walking over to the trash can, _they're really starting to piss me off _Amy thought as her and Kristelle walk back to her car.

"They're following us" Kristelle says as she unlock the car then open her door fast getting in, Amy open her door and got in. "we can lose them" Amy says, Kristelle blinks then grins and nods as she put the key in and starts the car. Kristelle pulls out of her spot as she notice the boys rushing to their car and getting in, Kristelle drives out on to the road alittle fast and starts driving off.

Right away a car was closing in on them as Amy looks at the outside mirrow noticing it was the boys, Amy some how knew they wasn't going to stop following them. "Kristelle I want you to listen to me, so take a right here" Amy says pointing, Kristelle looks at her then back to the road and turns her blinker on taking a right.

After taking many turns Kristelle glance to Amy as she pulls on to a dirt road and starts drving down it "do you know what your doing?" Kristelle asked. Amy grins as she looks at Kristelle with her eyes red.

"oh yeah."

Right away Kristelle had a feeling she knew what was about to happen as she looks back ahead, soon Kristelle got to a clearing as she pulled over fast making dust go flying up.

Amy got out as Kristelle turn the car off and pulled the key out then got out, both girls watch the car that was following them slow to a stop as the car turns off. Amy had her head down slightly so her hair covered her eyes, she listen to the boys getting out of the car. "So girls you finally ready to play?" one of the boys ask grinning, Amy grins more. "I don't know, you think you can handle playing with fire?" Amy asked as she lifts her head up, her eyes were fully red now.

The boys take a step back startled at seeing this, Amy smirks as fire started appearing around her hands as a small ball of fire appear in both her hands. Fear started showing in the boys eyes at seeing this, Amy takes a deep breath as she smirks more. "I can smell your fear" Amy says as her eyes narrow. Fire now shot around her body as the one boy fall back landing on his ass as the other three backed up into the car.

Kristelle turn and ran to the driver door and open it then reach into the back seat and pulled a bag out. "I knew this bag of popcorn would come in handly" Kristelle says smiling then rush over and sits on the back of the car, watching while opening the bag and starts eating. The boys got more scared, "dude thats let out of here!" one boy yelled as they hurry and get into their car.

Amy watched as the car started and just to scared them more she threw fire balls near the car as it turns sharply and starts driving fast away. Kristelle laughs as she throw some of her popcorn "thats right run away! fear us! muhahaha!" Kristelle says laughing, Amy calms down as her eyes turn back to baby blue. Turning Amy laughs alittle as she takes some popcorn and eats it "while that was fun" Amy says smirking as Kristelle nods grinning.

**~Later That Day~**

"Bye Amy seeing ya later! call me!" Kristelle yells from her car that was parked outside of Amy's house as Amy waves from her doorway. "you know I will or you'll end up calling me" Amy says back, Kristelle grins and nods. "8:30! sharp!" Kristelle says, Amy nods laughing alittle "see ya!" Amy says then walks inside and close the door.

Kristelle pulled her car out of park then looked for any cars coming then starts driving off back home.

* * *

"Alright its getting late I'll talk to you tomorrow" Amy says over the phone as Kristelle looks to her clock and see its says 11:28. "Yeah ok see ya later" Kristelle says yawning alittle "see ya" Amy says hanging up. Kristelle hits off on her phone then puts it down as she gets up and change into her pjs. Once she was done, Kristelle turn the lights off then pulled her covers back and got into bed as she pulls the covers back over her yawning again.

After a half an hour went by the radio in Kristelle's car turn on.

_"Jazz to Optimus"_

_"go ahead Jazz"_

_"I think I got something you may want to know."_

* * *

**This chapter has been Edited, I hope its alittle more better now :3**


	2. They're Real!

**Disclaimer ~ I don't Transformer or any of its characters**

Claimer ~ I own Amy and friend owns Kristelle  


* * *

Kristelle yawned and stretched, She slowly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and her lucky transformer t-shirt. After she changed she grabbed her car keys and phone and called Amy. The phone rang a few times before Amy picked up. "Hey I'm on my way to pick you up." Kristelle said. "Ok" Amy said.

"See you in 20 minutes" Kristelle said before she hung up the phone. She walked outside, Kristelle couldn't help but admire her new car. She opened the door and slide into the driver seat. "Gosh I wish you were Jazz." She said, then thought, _but Jazz is not real and even if he was he would be dead. _She shook her head and put her evenesence CD in hoping it would make the stabbing pain in her chest disappear.

She soon pulled up to Amy's drive way and honked the horn. A few minutes later Amy ran out and slide into the passanger seat. Kristelle smiled. "So where to?" She asked.

"Lets go to the mall."

"Sounds good to me."

They headed for the mall, Kristelle got the feeling that something major was going to happen. Suddenly her car made a shape right without her turning the stering wheel. Kristelle gasp "What the!" Amy yelled, "Please stay calm all will be explained soon." Said a voice that sound very familer to Kristelle. "DUDE YOUR CAR JUST TALKED!" Amy yelled with her eyes wide then blinked "that is so cool" Amy says as she hears laughing but it wasn't Kristelle.

Amy looked over at Kristelle and saw that her eyes were wide and her mouth was gasping open. "Kristelle are you alright?" Amy asked. Kristelle shook her head. "I- I dont know." Her voice sounded shakie. _It can't be _she thought_ it just cant be_. Kristelle relized that they were headed to the same clearing that Amy and her had drived to when the boys had chased them.

"Can you please step out so I can transform." The voice said. Amy and Kristelle stepped out as other cars came into the clearing and begain to transform. Kristelle covered her mouth and gasped, _Oh my God! they are real._ She thought. Optimus leaned down and came face to face with Amy and Kristelle. Kristelles breath caught in her throught and she begain to feel light headed.

"We need your help" He said, Kristelle blinked and then for the first time in her life she fainted. Before Kristelle fell to the ground Jazz activated his holoform and caught her. Amy stood there in suprise she had never seen Kristelle faint before. "damn!" Skids and Mudflap said in unison. Kristelle started to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jazz's holoform staring down at her with worried blue eyes. "What happened?" she asked as her cheeks turned bright red.

"You fainted" Amy said, Kristelle blushed even more as Jazz helped her up. _Great I finally meet the Autobots and I faint. they must think I am a real weakling_ she thought. "Are you ok?" Jazz asked, Kristelle heart sped up. "Yea" Was all she was able to say, Kristelle was suddenly aware of everyone staring at her and Jazz's holoforms arm around her waist "um..." .

Kristelle glanced at Optimus, "You can continue" Optimus nodded. "We need your help to find the new allspark" He said, "how are we supposed to do that?" Amy asked Optimus sighed. "I do not know yet the Primes before me would not tell me." Optimus says with a trouble look, Amy crossed her arms thinking "alright fine I'm in but only if I get something" Amy says.

Kristelle looks at Amy rising her eyebrow _what could she want from them _Kristelle thought alittle confused, Optimus stared "and what may that be" Optimus asked. Amy grinned "I want a cool car too" Amy says, Optimus got a confused look alittle. "You see Kristelle got Jazz and he got a cool ass car form I want one too" Amy says, finally understanding what Amy ment Optimus got up thinking. Nodding Optimus turned "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you will go with her and keep her safe" Optimus ordered, Sideswipe nods "yes sir" but Sunstreaker was not at all happy.

"What! why do I have to go too!" Sunstreaker yelled angry, "because it'll give you something to do and keep you out of trouble plus I know you don't like being apart from your twin for so long" Optimus says. Sunstreaker mumbles crossing his arms angry giving in, Kristelle leans over to Amy "your going to have fun with that one" she whispers, Amy sighs and nods. "Oh yeah lots of fun" Amy says rolling her eyes, Kristelle laughed alittle then looks at Optimus "I'm in too sir" she says as Optimus nods smiling.

"Oh you don't even know our names" Kristelle says "yes we do" Optimus says as both Amy and Kristelle blinks slightly confused. "How?" Amy asked rising her eyebrow, " I told them" Jazz says grinning. Optimus nods "he also told us about your power Amy" Optimus says, Amy blinks again then grins. "Uh oh" Kristelle whispers knowing that look on Amy's face, she was about to show off "you mean this one" Amy says as her eyes turns red fast as fire blast around her body while also rising up into the sky.

The Autobots took a few steps back startled as Jazz's arm tighten around Kristelle's waist and makes her take a few takes away too. Kristelle blushes as she glanced down to his arm then looks back to Amy with the small smile showing on her face. Amy laughs seeing everyone take a step back and the looks on their faces, "this is unblieveable I've never seen a human be able to contorl fire like her" Ratchet says as he was scanning her body.

The fire slowly disappeared "thats because I'm one of a kind" Amy says grinning "its a ... gift you can say" Amy says, _more like a curse _Amy thought angry slightly. "Da's so awesome!" Skids says as Mudflap nods agreeing with his twin, "you can sure kick some asses with da power" Mudflap says grinning. Amy laughs alittle nodding as she smirks "it is fun scarying others with this power I have" Amy says, Kristelle shakes her head.

"We must get going, when we get something I'll tell Jazz and sideswipe to inform you two of whats going on" Optimus says, Kriselle and Amy nods as they watch the others transform and one by one then drive off. Leaving behind sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz, "well ... what now?" Amy asked crossing her arms again as she looks at the three.

"Want to go to your house and hang out" Kristelle ask as plans of going to the mall was forgotton, shruging her shoulders Amy nods "sure". At hearing this Jazz walks over to his ture form as the doors open, Kristelle smiles and follows almost not believing this is for real. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transform as Sideswipe drives over to Amy and open his passanger door, taking the hint Amy got in as the door closed behind her.

Looking over to the driver seat Amy saw a boy who looked 18 or 19 years old with short dark brown hair with red highlights and baby blue eyes, he was wearing a red racing shirt and dark blue jeans. Amy couldn't help but blush as she stared at him, Sideswipe grins "you like?" he asked as Amy slowly nods then snap out of it and tells Sideswipe where she live. Grinning more Sideswipe nods and started driving off as Sunstreaker and Jazz follows behind him.

Kristelle couldn't help but look over to Jazz as he was 'driving', Jazz's holoform was tan skin, dark hair that went to his shoulders, dark sunglasses that was laying on his head that are now over his eyes, dark blue sleveeless shirt with black shorts. Kristelle couldn't help but noticed the shirt looked 'alittle' tight on him as she could see the outline of his chest, Jazz had one hand on the steeling wheel as his other arm resting on his door, he was tapping his fingers to the music.

"Like what you see?"

Kristelle gasp blushing as she noticed that Jazz noticed that she was staring as he smirked over at her. "I uh...um...well..uh" Kristelle was at a lost of words as she blushed more and gulps, Jazz laughs which only makes Kristelle's face turn more red. "Calm down I'm only teasing" Jazz says grinning. Kristelle gave a nervous laugh as she nervously played with the end of her shirt, "so how did you know my name?" Kristelle blinked then looked over to Jazz "huh?".

Jazz glanced over, "earilier today you said that you wish the car was me not knowing it really was" Jazz says, Kristelle eye's widen alittle as she remembers that. "W-Well you see...there...there a movie that came out and its about you guys, I didn't really think you guys were really real" Kristelle says. Jazz stared for a bit then he looked back ahead and went silent, Kristelle gulped alittle as she watched Jazz, after a minute Jazz grin "oh I see hmm..this could work for us I'll have to tell Optimus this" Jazz says. Kristelle nods just happy that the transformers are not just a movie and are real as she looks out the front window smiling.

Soon everyone got to Amy's house as Sideswipe pulled into the driveway while Sunstreaker and Jazz pulled over on the side of the sidewalk in front of Amy's house. Amy and Kristelle got out as Amy looks over to Sunstreaker to see his holoform get out, he looked like Sideswipe but his hair had blond highlights. he was also wearing a yellow racing shirt with black jeans.

Kristelle looked over to Amy to see her staring at Sunstreaker as Kristelle laughed alittle, Amy snap out of it and shakes her head as her cheeks were slightly red. Kriselle followed Amy as she walks up to the door and unlocks and open the door walking in, "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to my family" Amy mumbles. Kriselle blinks _good question_ Kriselle thought, Amy walks into the kitchen to see a note sitting on the counter.

"hm whats this?" Amy says as she walks over and picks up the note as it says.

_'I'm sorry we couldn't tell you in person sweetie but your father and me have a business trip and its going to take a couple of months, we've left you money for food and stuff that you'll need but please don't use it all up. Also no parties! you can have some friends over but thats it we'll be calling every onces in awhile to check up on you. Love you MOM and DAD'_

Thats when Amy noticed a small card sitting next to where the note was as Amy grins "well it looks like I'll have alot of time to think up what I'm going to tell them" Amy says. "What do you mean?" Kristelle asked as she walked over, "my parents are going to be gone for a few months on a business trip" Amy says putting the note down.

Kristelle blinked alittle shocked "lucky! I wish my parents would leave on a business trip for a couple of months!" Kristelle says pouting as she crossed her arms. "I think that they would be to worried about you burning the house down" Amy says laughing as Kristelle pouts more. "Will not" Kristelle mumbles, "hey you want to sleep over for awhile" Amy asked as Kristelle eyes light up "you bet your ass I do!" Kristelle says grinning.

Amy nods laughing alittle "alright go get your stuff and tell your parents and I'll make plans and some food" Amy says as Kristelle nods and rush over to Jazz grabing his arm and pulling him out "hey what going o-?" Jazz was cut off as the door closed behind him. Amy shakes her head smiling as she starts thinking, then a thought hit her, she was stuck in a house with two boys, two really hot boys. Well okay it was only their holoforms and they were huge ass robots but still!.

Amy knew her and Sunstreaker wasn't going to get along to well, but maybe just maybe she can get him to like her enough that he won't glare at her everytime he looks at her. Amy sighs shaking her head as she turn and starts grabing stuff to cook with. "This is going to be a long night" Amy says as she starts cooking.

* * *

"Thanks mom I'll be back whenever!" Kristelle yells as rush out of her house with a backpack on and holding a pillow. Opeing up the driver door Kriselle throws the backpack and pillow in the other front seat then gets in and puts the key in as she starts up the car. "All set?" Jazz asked as Kristelle grins nodding "this is going to be so much fun!" Kristelle says already getting hyper, Jazz laughed alittle as he backed out of Kristelle's drive way and starts driving back to Amy's house.

Soon they got back to Amy's house as Jazz parked behind Sunstreaker again as Kristelle turns off the car and pulled the key out then grab her stuff as she got out. The door closed behind Kristelle as she smiled then pretty much run to the front door with Jazz following in his holoform but alittle slower. Kristelle open the door fast as she smelled what Amy was cooking "HONEY I'M HOME!" Kristelle yells as she hears laughing from the living room and kitchen.

Kriselle runs into the kitchen as Jazz walks in laughing then close the front door behind him, he walks into the living to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sitting on the couch watching tv. Jazz sits in a chair as he looks at the tv "this is so stupid and a waste of time" Sunstreaker says crossing his arms and glaring slightly, Sideswipe and Jazz sighs "come on Sunny its not that bad plus it dose give us something to do to pass the time" Sideswipe says.

Sunstreaker mumbles as Sideswipe and Jazz shakes their head looking back to the tv.

* * *

**This Chapter has been Edited so I hope its alittle more better :3**


	3. Sleep over, Movies, Mall and sideways!

**Discalimer ~ I don't own Transformers or any of its characters**

Claimer ~ I own Amy and a friend owns Kristelle

* * *

Soon Amy got done with the food as her and Kristelle took their plates into the living room and sat on the floor behind the coffee table. Amy knew the three autobots couldn't eat the food she had so she didn't have to worry about if they was hungry or not. "so what are we going to do now" Sideswipe asked as he looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Hmm" Kristelle tap the tips of the fork on her chin while thinking then a idea hit her "oh I know why don't we show them the TF movies!" kristelle says with a huge smile on her face. Amy grined and nods "TF movies?" both Jazz and Sidewipes asked with a confused look on their faces. Both girls grinned at them as amy got up and walked over to where all her DVDs are and started looking for the two DVDs.

"Ah here they are" Amy says pulling the two DVDs out and walks back over, putting down one of the DVDs on the coffee table then walks over to her TV as she turns on the DVD player. while amy was doing this Sideswipe reach over and grab the other DVD as his eyes widen as he looks at it. "What the hell is this!" Sunstreaker yelled grabing the dvd fast as he stared at it with his eyes wide alittle.

Jazz starts explaining to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about this as they looked at Jazz listening, "oh I see hmm yeah this could be a great cover for us" Sideswipe says thinking this over. Amy walked back over as she sat back down grabing the remote and turns the TV to the dvd so they could see the movie, "ok please don't ask to many question while watching the movie, you can ask after the movie" Amy says.

Soon the movie started as all five went silent and stared at the tv, every now and then Sunstreaker would say something rude which he end up getting a hit in the leg by Amy. But when it got to the part where Ironhide gets his foot pissed on by Sam's dog, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker start laughing which got Amy and Kristelle to start laughing too.

Then the part where Ratchet trip and fell on the power wires got the twins laughing so hard they almost fell off the couch, Jazz was also laughing too. After about an hour they got to the part of the battle in Mission City, Kristelle was trying to hold back tears when she saw that the part where Jazz dies was coming up. When it did come Jazz got a shocked look as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled "oh you got pwned by Megatron!" Jazz narrow his eyes at the twins then saw the look on Kristelle's face.

Jazz eyes soften as he tries to hide a small smile at seeing her trying to hide the fact that she was trying not to cry. After about ten minutes the movies was over, "that movie kinda sucked" Sunstreaker says as Amy turn and looked at him "whys that?" she asked. "Because I wasn't in it" Sunstreaker says crossing his arms, Amy rolled her eyes turning back around as she got up grabbing the other movie and walks back over to the dvd player.

Once she got that one in, Amy walked back to her spot and waited till the movie to start, once it started Amy clicked play as the movie started playing. Soon the part where Sideswipe came in as Sideswipe eyes light up "hey there me!" he says as he lean forward grinning, Sunstreaker blinked "I better be in this one" he says "nope sorry your not" Kristelle says. "Well this movie sucks already" Sunstreaker says mumbling.

"Oh will you get over yourself!" Amy says as Sunstreaker glares at her then the tv, Sideswipe grin more as he watched himself kill Sideways. _"Damn I'm good" _the Sideswipe on tv said as Sideswipes laughs leaning back "I am that good" he says smirking, Amy and Kistelle shakes their head trying not to laugh as they look back to the tv. After an other hour or so the movie end "man I can't wait for the next movie" Kristelle says as Amy nods turning off the dvd player.

"There more?" Jazz asked as Amy nods, "yup I'm dying to know whats going to happen in the next one and who is going to be in the next movie" Amy says. "I better be in the next one "Sunstreaker says slightly pouting as Sideswipe laughs, Amy shakes her head then grab her and Kristelle's plate as she walks into the kitchen putting them in the sink to wash later, She walks back into the living room.

"So what now" Kristelle asked already getting bored, Amy looked out the window to see it was getting close to being sun set. Amy sits back in her spot on the floor thinking "hey we haven't gone to the mall yet" Amy says as Kristelle's eyes light up. "That right" she says jumping up to her feet, "lets go now!" she says smiling as Amy nods getting up as the three mechs look at each other then shrugs getting up too.

Amy run into the kitchen grabing the card that her parents gave her as all five walk out with Amy locking the door behind her. Soon they were on the road again driving to the mall, while on the way there Sideswipe and Amy thought it'll be fun to scare Sunstreaker who was driving in front of them. Sideswipe speed up and was going to bump Sunstreaker's bumper but just as he was about to Sunstreaker would speed up making Sides and Amy laugh.

"Sideswipe knock it off!" Sunny voice yelled through the speckers making both Amy and Sideswipe laugh more. "Awww we're only playing" Sideswipe says grinning "yeah well how about I pull over and 'playfully' slam my fist into you" Sunstreaker says growling slightly. Sideswipe grin at Amy as she laughed alittle "alright alright" Sideswipe says as Sunstreaker mumbles.

Kristelle was laughing as she watch Sideswipe and Suntreaker, Jazz shakes his head smiling and laughs slightly. "I got to say its never boring when your with those two" Jazz says as Kristelle nods "haha yeah" Kristelle says still laughing alittle. Soon they got to the mall as Sideswipe, Sunstreak and Jazz found a spot and pulled into it and got out, they walked to the mall front doors then walked inside.

Jazz, Sideswipe and Suntreaker looked around at all the people and stores as they noticed the mall had three levels to it. "Wow this place is kinda big" Jazz says as Kristelle nods smiling "yeah its our biggiest mall here" she says as they started walking. The two girls had fun showing the three mechs around the mall and answering any questions they may asked.

Soon the five walked into Fye as the two girls rush to the back of it where they keep the anime and anime stuff, Kristelle was looking at the stuff while Amy looked at the dvds. The three mechs walked over and blinks as they looked at what the two girls were looking at, "what are these?" Sideswipe asked as he picked up a dvd looking at it.

"Its called anime they're really fun and cool to watch" Amy says grinning as Sideswipe blinked as he turn over the dvd to look at the back. Kristelle told Sunstreaker and Jazz about the anime stuff having to explain a few things here and there, "hey lookie here!" Sideswipe says as he picked up a transformer toy. "Haha look Jazz its you!" Sideswipe says laughing as Jazz walked over and grab it, he rise his eyebrow and grins "hey your right" he says.

"Hey here me!" Sideswipe says picking up another toy as Suntreaker started looking around then gave a angry pout "I'm not here" Sunstreaker mumbles. Amy rolls her eyes smiling "the stores haven't been blessed with you just yet" Amy says, "well they better be soon" he says crossing his arms as all four of them rolled their eyes shaking their heads. After a few minutes and buying a few things the five walked out and went to the floor where all the food is.

Amy and Kristelle got some pizza as they walked over to the table the three mechs are sitting at, the two girls sat down chatting while eating. The three mechs just watched the humans around them, trying to learn all they could about them and why they liked the mall so much. Once the two girls were done they threw away their trash and went shopping alittle more before leaving.

"Well that was fun" Amy says holding her few bags as they walked back to the 'cars', once everyone was seated and ready to go. The three pulled out of their spots and back out on to the road, soon the three got back to Amy's house as they packed then got out and walk to the front door.

Amy unlocked the front door then walks in as she puts her bags on the coffee table in the living room. Kristelle sat down and pulled out some transformers toys out of her bag and put them on the coffee table. Sideswipe and Jazz grab they're little mini toys and open them, and started fooling around with them as Sunstreaker grab another toy and did the same. Kristelle laughed watching the three as Amy smiled then walked upstairs.

Seeing as it was night time now, Amy felt like taking a shower as she walked into her room and grab her pj's then walked into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her.

Amy sighed as her eyes were closed, she stands under the warm water that was going down her body. Amy started thinking about everything that happen today never in a million years did she think that this would happen.

Soon Amy got done with her shower as she turn off the water then got out grabbing and wrapping a towel around herself. Everything was silent and peaceful till,

"hey Amy! you've been in the bathroom a long time did you fall in and get stuck!."

Amy heard Kristelle yell from the living room. "No!" Amy yelled back as she shakes her head, she grabs her pj's shirt and was about to drop her towel when the bathroom door open.

Amy drop the shirt as she holds the towel tightly to herself as she turns and looks to the door fast to see Sunstreaker standing there. Amy eyes widen as her face turns red, Sunstreaker's eyes were wide slightly as he slowly looked her up and down, but when his eyes looked at Amy's he had to take step back as he saw that they were red. Amy growled alittle as she glared at Sunstreaker.

"PERVERT!"

Kristelle blinked as she look to the stairs at hearing Amy's angry voice then hears a loud slap. Sideswipe twitched as he heard the slap and also felt his twin's pain through their bond. "That sound like it hurt" Jazz said as Sideswipe nods "it did" Sideswipe says as all three saw Sunstreaker rush in with a dark red cheek where Amy had slap him. "How the hell was I suppost to know she was naked!" Sunstreaker yelled putting a hand over his cheek.

"Well did you knock on the door or just walked in?" Kristelle asked as Sunstreaker didn't say a word and by doing that Kristelle got her answer. "You saw her naked?" Sideswipe asked with a small grin on his face, "well not really she had a towel on but yeah pretty much" Sunstreaker says. Kristelle roller her eyes "it doesn't matter what plant your from all men are the same" Kristelle says as all three mechs looked at her.

After a minute Amy walked in as she still looked pissed, her eyes were still red as she looked right at Sunstreaker. "you! your so dead!" Amy says pointing a finger at Sunstreaker as she goes to charge at him only to get tackled by his twin. "Sideswipe get off me!" Amy yelled as Sideswipe shakes his head "not till you calm down enough that you won't try to kill my brother" Sideswipe says as Amy glared at him.

After a bit Amy finally did calm down enough as Sideswipe smiled then he noticed what she was wearing, a dark red tank top that was alittle tight with black short shorts. Sideswipe smirked alittle as Amy noticed this and blushed then her eyes narrowed.

_**SLAP**_

Kristelle, Sunstreak and Jazz twitched as Sideswipe fall off Amy groaning in pain as he held his poor cheek. "Hmph" Amy got up then dust herself off then glance to the clock to see its 9:58, just then Kristelle yawned. "Come on lets get some sleep now, I'm tired and I know you are too" Amy says as Kristelle nods getting up. Amy looks at the other three "uh I don't know where your going to sleep" Amy says "ah don't worry about us" Jazz says smiling alittle.

Amy nods alittle, "night guys" Amy says before walking back upstairs, Kristelle said good night as the other three said it back as she grab her backpack and pillow before following Amy upstairs. Amy had a couch in her room that pulled out into a bed as Kristelle walked over to it and started to pull it out into a bed, Amy was getting ready for bed. Once Kristelle was done she got her bed ready then sat down on it and looked at Amy.

Amy was just getting into her bed as she pulled the covers over herself

"Amy"

"hmm?"

"what are you going to tell your parents once they do get home?"

Amy glanced over to Kristelle as she stared at her for a bit then sighed, "I'm not sure but you know something could happen before they come home" Amy says as Kristelle got what she ment by that as she nods. "We'll talk more about this in the morning" Amy says yawning alittle as Kristelle made a agreeing sound as she layed down pulling her blankets over herself.

Amy reach over and turn off the light then layed down closing her eyes "night" Kristelle says "night" Amy says back as the two slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Downstairs Jazz had turn off all the lights and locked the front door as he could hear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking in the living room. Jazz shakes his head as he walks back to the living room but as he was passing by a window he notice a sliver with black on it car slowly driving by. Jazz eyes narrowed as he watched the car till it disappeared around a corner, S_ideways_ Jazz thought as he walked fast into the living room "we may have a problem" Jazz says as the twin stop talking and looks at Jazz.

"I just saw Sideways go by I think the Decepticons know about the girls" Jazz says as the twins looked at each other with they're eyes widen alittle then looked back to Jazz, the three Autobots may not show it on their faces but they were now worried for the girls safey.

* * *

**This Chapter has been Edited, I hope its alittle more better :3**


	4. Update

**Hey to all my reads of this story I'm sorry its taking so long to upload the next chapter we've having a big writers block right now and also the other writer is writing chapter 4 right now I'll have a talk with her and hopely have chapter 4 uploaded soon. Again I am sorry for making you all wait so long**

**Some of the Reviews were more Flames than anything else, I don't appreciate it**


	5. Going to the Lake

**Here it is the Next Chapter I promise all my Readers that I would Update Soon, I will try and get the Chapter 5 up as soon as I can I got some ideas for it right now and will start working on it right away. Also a New character will be coming in the next chapter,**

**Sideswipe: who is it**

**Me: I'm not telling**

**Sunstreaker: thats mean come on tell us **

**Me: nope you'll have to wait for the next one to come out**

**Kristelle: yeah**

**Sideswipe: *pouts***

**Me: Jazz will you like to start the story for us**

**Jazz: Sure, Here is We Need Your Help Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**I don't Own Tranformers**

* * *

As soon as Kristelle fell asleep she begain to dream. she was in hoover dam and before her was the allspark. She reached out her hand and gasped in her dream, she was a seven year old agian. "It is time for you to remember" A voice said. "Remember what and who are you?" Kristelle asked. "I am the one who created the allspark the primes and the matrix." Kristelle gasped "Primus!".

Suddenly the scene changed and Kristelle saw two giant optics looking at her, He put a giant finger on Kristelle's forehead and a memory that had been hidden from her awakened. She had strayed from the touring group in the dam. She had felt like something was calling to her she followed the feeling and soon found the allspark. She tentivly reached out and touched it.

_"You shall be the prophet and two other mages shall join you and when you meet you will find me again."_ The allspark said and its blue energy surronded Kristelle. Then the memory/dream end and Kristelle found herself sitting up in amy's room. She looked down at her hands and saw that allspark energy was flickering in her hands. Kristelle took a deep calming breath hoping that it would help the energy go away.

It didnt it only made it worse. She gasped as she saw some of amy's things started to float in the air. _Oh crap how do I stop this_ Kristelle thought panicking. Suddenly Amy woke up and stared at the floating objects. "What the hell!" Amy yelled As she looked around. "Am I dreaming?" She asked confused. Kristelle shook her head "No" She said. A thing of lip gloss wised passed Amy's head.

"Hey watch it!" she said, "I cant I dont know how to control it!" Kristelle voice was panicky. "Ok I will get Jazz and the twins maybe they will know what to do!" Amy said. Amy got up and quickly ran downstairs, _Please hurry_ Kristelle thought.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

Sideways sat a few blocks away in his alt form _"Megatron I have detected high readings of allspark energy from the house" _He said over the con link. _"Perfect do not engage yet. I will send a small army so you may retrive the girls, Under no circumstances are you to hurt them understood" _Megatron said.

_"yes lord megatron" _

_"Good"_

**

* * *

**

**At the decepticon base**

Megatron sat on the throne where his fallen master once sat before him, Soon he would have the allsparks power for himself and he would become more powerful than the fallen. He smiled at the thought of raing the pathetic fleshlings of they're allsaprk power. They did not deserve such a honor. Starscream came in shattering Megatrons thoughts. "The machine is ready" Starscream said. "Good now prepare a team and meet sideways on earth" Megarton said. "As you wish lord Megatron" Starscream said.

**

* * *

**

**Back At Amy's House**

"GUYS!" Amy yelled as she ran into the living room making the three turn fast looking at amy "what is it?" Jazz asked getting ready to attack. Amy grab Jazz's arm then rush him upstairs, the twins blinked and looked at each other then got up and follows fast. once they got there sunny had to duck fast so not to get hit in the head "what the hell!" Sunny yelled as he fix his hair.

Kristelle sat there on the pull out bed with a scared look on her face. Jazz took a step forward then ducks fast so not to get hit in the head by a CD. "Kristelle how are you doing this?" Jazz asked looking around then looks at Kristelle, "I ... I don't know" Kristelle said shaking. Jazz thought fast "Kristelle close your eyes and take deep breaths and try to calm yourself and your mind down" Jazz said.

Nodding her head Kristelle closed her eyes without question and started to take deep breaths while calming both herself and her mind now. Soon everything started to calm down and the stuff flying around the room slowly stopped and floated down to the floor. Jazz took a glance around the room to make sure everything was safe then walked over to Kristelle and slowly sat next to her so not to startled her.

Feeling someone sit next to her Kristelle slowly open her eyes and look at Jazz sitting next to her as she blushed slightly seeing him smiling at her. Amy looks around her now messy room and mumbles and starts picking stuff up. Kristelle gave Amy a sorry look and got up "here let me help you" Kristelle said while helping Amy pick up some clothes that came out of her clothes and dresser.

Sideswipe looked around to see whats close to him to help also, he blinks seeing something by his foot as Sideswipe kneels down and grabs it. Amy turn just in time to see Sideswipe pick up her black underwear as Amy's face turns red "drop it!", Sideswipe got startled and drop the underwear fast with his eyes wide "what did I-oof!" Sideswipe got cut off by a pillow to the face. "get out! we can handle it from here so out!" Amy said slightly loud as all three boys turns and rush out fast not wanting something thrown at them.

After about half an hour both girls got done cleaning Amy's room and walked downstairs as Amy walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. While Kristelle walk into the living room seeing the guys watching tv. Jazz turn his head away from the TV and smiled at Kristelle "all done?" he asked as Kristelle nods and sits in a chair next to Jazz "Amy making breakfast now" Kristelle said as Jazz nods and looks back to the tv.

Around noon Amy and Kristelle walked outstair wearing shorts and kind of big T-shirts while Kristelle was holding a big bag. Amy waited till the three mechs walked out then closed and locked the door and followed after Sideswipe. Kristelle got into Jazz as she put the big bag in the backseat as Jazz got into the drivers seat and started up. Amy got into Sideswipe as she too had a big bag and carefully put it into the backseat.

"we all set?" Sideswipe asked as Amy nods putting the seatbelt on as Sideswipe nods back and started the 'car' and drives off. "so where are we going" both Kristelle and Amy heard Sunstreaker said from the speckers "we're going to a lake its about 90' out and it's great weather for swimming" Amy said. Kristelle laughed alittle hearing Sunstreaker mumbles, Amy smiles and shakes her head "I hope you got something to swim in" Amy says as Sideswipe grins "you just want to see me with my shirt off" he said glancing over just in time to see Amy blush.

"N-no I was just asking" Amy said as she hears "sure" over the speaker and glares at the speaker. "your one to talk Kristelle your just picturing what Jazz looks like without a shirt" Amy said. Amy heard Jazz laughs and smirked knowing Kristelle was blushing and knew she had won. Sunstreaker was still mumbling and Sideswipe rolls his eyes "hey Sunny why don't you do this" he said, Sunstreaker blinks then hears 'Shut up and Drive' over the speaker.

Sunsteaker narrow his eyes and glares at his brother infront of him "ha ha ha very funny Sides" Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe grins and looks in his rearview mirror at his brother. After about half an hour Sideswipe pulled up beside some grass as Amy smiled looking out to the water. Getting out Amy grabs the bag in the backseat then looks over to Jazz seeing Kristelle getting out with the bag in her hand.

Amy walked down to the grass and looked around "yay we're the only ones here" Amy said and stop at a tree close to the water. Kristelle stop next to Amy and put the bag down then pulls out a big blanket and unfolds it and puts it on the ground. When she was done Amy put the bag she was holding on to the blanket and takes off her shoes as Kristelle kicks off her flip flops.

Amy turn to see Sideswipe pull off his shirt and noticed his jeans turn into swimming shorts, Amy blushed staring. Sideswipe toss the shirt down on to the ground and glance over to Amy from the corner of his eye and grins. Amy snap out of it at seeing Sideswipe grin as she looks away fast and mumbles. Sideswipe laughed alittle then got a towel thrown in his face and blinks.

Sideswipe pulled it off to see Sunstreaker smirking at him as Sideswipe narrow his eyes "oh its on!" Sideswipe and chased his brother to the water. Amy and Kristelle laughed watching as Jazz grin watching too.

**

* * *

**

**At The Autobot Base**

Optimus was sitting at his desk doing work and working on battle plans for when the Decepticons attack again. It was silent for awhile till there was a knock at the door "come in" Optimus said without looking up from the datapad he had in his hand. The sound of a door openning and footsteps walked in and over to the desk. Optimus looked up at hearing the footsteps stop at his desk "Prowl what do you have to show me?" Optimus asked.

Prowl looked down at the datapad in his hands "well sir the two girls you asked me to a background check on, looks like they're like every other human both have parents, live in good areas, doing good at their school. those the girl Amy was caught by the cops a few tims for lighting things on fire but that really much it" Prowl said and looked at Optimus.

Optimus leans back in his chair and puts his hands toegther and puts his chin on top of his hands, "I see so no background on how she got her contorl of fire?" Optimus asked as Prowl shakes his head "nothing that I could find" Optimus nods "we'll have to bring in those two girls and ask them questions I have a bad feeling that the Decepticons may already know something different with them" Optimus said.

Prowl nods "I'll send Jazz a Message right away sir" Optimus nods again "alright that is all thanks again old friend" Optimus said as Prowl nods then turns and walks out as Optimus sighs and leans more back in his chair.

**

* * *

**

**Back At The Lake**

Everyone was playing in the water at the moment as Sideswipe was play fighting with his brother with Amy grinning standing near by. while Jazz chase Kristelle around the water and splashing water at her, as Kristelle laughed and tried to splash him back. After a few minutes Amy slip away from everyone and started walking around the lake while looking around at everyone with a smile on her face.

"man if only I could live out here" Amy said picking up a rock and tossing it into the water, "yeah it would be cool huh" Amy jump slightly and turns fast startled thinking it was one of the twins that sneak up on her. Amy blinked seeing a guy who looked about 19 or 20 years old, he had short black hair, black swimming shorts on and dark sunglasses.

The guy grin alittle "sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said as Amy shakes her head "you didn't scare me" Amy said. The guy shakes his head alittle grinning alittle more "so you here with friends?" he asked as Amy nods and points the way she came as you could hear laughing and water splashing around. "I see" he said and what Amy couldn't see was the guy's eyes narrow slightly behind his sunglasses as he looked the way she had come.

"what about you?" Amy asked "I live around here" he said as Amy pouted alittle "lucky" she said as the guy laughed alittle. "mind if I join you on your walk around the lake" he asked as Amy smiled slightly "sure" she said as the two started walking. While the two was talking Amy heard a cell phone start ringing and looked at the guy as he stop and pulled out a black cell phone from his shorts pocket.

at hearing the talk botton and putting it to his ear he hear a voice start talking right away, "stop fooling around and get along with the plan already" the voice said with angre in their voice. "right" he said in a low voice then hangs up putting his phone away and look at Amy "wrong number" he said as Amy nods then turns and starts walking again.

Kristelle who noticed Amy went missing walked off to go look for her and just as she walk around a tree stop fast gasping. There no more then 10 feet away Kristelle saw some guy coming up behind Amy and look like he was about to grab her. "AMY!" Kristelle screamed.

Amy turn fast at hearing her name get scream and had hit the guy behind her without meaning to and had knocked off his sunglasses. "oh I'm sor..." Amy eyes widen as she saw red eyes glaring back at her.


	6. Questions and Results

**Wow I guess I got this chapter done faster then I thought lol XD it was like the ideas all came flowing through my mind and here is the new character I told you about! also you'll find out some stuff about Amy in this chapter thats a bit shocking.**

**Sunstreaker: I knew something was weird about her-ow!**

**Me: don't be mean!**

**Kristelle: yeah or I'll mess up your paintjob!**

**Sunstreaker: *growls***

**Sideswipe: *laughs* **

**Jazz: Sunny don't even think about it**

**Sunstreaker: *mumbles***

**Me: anyways! Sideswipe would you like to start the story this time?**

**Sideswipe: *grins* you bet! Here is We Need Your Help chapter 5 Enjoy!**

**I don't own Transformers**

* * *

Angre thats what Amy felt as she ran fast through the forest that is around the Lake. The sound of tree being ripped out of the ground and thrown and loud earth shaking footsteps were heard not far behind Amy making her try to run faster. Gun fire was soon heard, "you can't run forever girl" Amy heard behind her.

Amy was beating herself up inside, how could she be so stupid as to let that guy, that fake guy get so close to her like that!. Amy had a feeling the Decepticons will try and catch her or Krsitelle and she pretty much just walked right into their hands!. to which is why she running for her life right now, it was Barricade's Holoform that she was talking to. If it wasn't for Kristelle she would of been taken by the Decepticons. At the thought of Kristelle Amy got a worried look in her eyes _I hope she okay _Amy thought, because right after Kristelle had scream and Amy saw through red eyes Starscream and flied overhead fast and went for Kristelle.

Amy eyes widen as she felt metal wrap around her tightly as she gets jerk up roughly into the air "got you now girl" Amy looked into the red eyes of Barricade as she glared back. Amy could pretty much see her own death in his optics but she wouldn't let him see her fear. Amy wasn't one to be weak in front of others and Barricaed was so different no matter how he can crush her with just his fingers.

Amy eyes started to turn red _big mistake in grabbing me_ Amy thought, Barricade optics narrow slightly as he see the human female's eyes turn red. Then to his shock the Human's whole body went up in flames, hot pain shot through Barricade in two different spots. Amy was sent falling to the ground as Barricade let her go. Was her eyes playing tricks on her or did she really see Barricade get shot in the back right after she let her whole body go up in flames.

Amy saw a flash of yellow behind she felt herself get caught as her eyes closed tightly, she then heard a loud shot go off along with trees cracking and a something hit the ground hard. When Amy open her eyes all she saw was darkness as she glanced around with a slight confused look, then felt what she was sitting on move and soon light came blinding her for a moment.

After blinking a few times Amy looked around then looked up at who saved her and saw that it was Sunstreaker as his blue optics glared down at her, he ran a few small scans on her to make sure Amy wasn't hurt. "your just really brave or just really stupid and I'm pinning it on you just being stupid" Sunstreaker said as Amy glared at him. "hey! I didn't know it was him alright!" Amy said as Sunstreaker shakes his head alittle "didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers" Sunstreaker said.

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "no one can touch me so what does it matter" Amy said Sunstreaker rise his opticsbrow slightly. "really and what was you going to do after that little trick you just pulled as your falling to your death" Sunstreaker said. Amy was silent as she just keeps glaring at Sunstreaker "I would of thought of something" Amy finally said after a few minutes.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics alittle "sure you would of" he said, Amy glared more as her eyes turn red. "why did you even bother in coming if your just going to be a ass after saving me!" Amy said. "because Jazz and Sideswipe was taking care of Starscream and Sideways with left me with having to come and save your sorry ass" Sunstreaker said.

"yeah well no one asked you to! I had everything under contorl I didn't need your help!" Amy said as Sunstreaker glared at her "thats not what I saw" Sunstreaker said as Amy narrow her eyes "well you saw wrong then go get your eyes checked" Amy said. angre flash through Sunstreaker's optics as his fingers twitched wanting to close and crush the human in his hand. Amy noticed this and look at Sunstreaker with a daring look "go ahead I dare you" Amy said.

Sunstreaker glared more at Amy wanting to take her up on her dare so very much but he knew Optimus would have his spark if he did. "your not wroth it" Sunstreaker said after a few minutes and lower his hand close enough to the ground and let Amy drop down on to the ground. Amy landed on her ass painfully as she glared at Sunstreaker as he started walking off, Amy got up mumbling and glanced over to Barricade as she followed after Sunstreaker.

Once the two got back to the other Amy saw that everyone was okay, Kristelle ran over and hugs Amy tightly "oh thank god that your alright" Kristelle said as Amy hugs her back alittle. Amy glanced over to Sunstreaker and saw Sideswipe pat him on the back grinning and Sunstreaker growled at him about his paintjob. Amy shakes her head then looks over to Jazz seeing as he been silent this whole time then he turn his head our way.

"boss bot wants you two to come to the base" Jazz said as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looks over. Amy glanced to Kristelle then looks back to Jazz and nods "alright" Amy said. After packing everything up and picking it back into the 'cars' the three mechs started driving to the base.

After a few hours Jazz pulled up to a huge rock mountain as Kristelle stared at it then after a minute the mountain wall started pulling back. Kristelle eyes widen as she saw a long dark hallway with small yellow lights on each side of the walls. Once the doorway was open all the way Jazz drives in and down the long hallway as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker follow while the doors closed behind them.

Soon they stop in what would look like a huge parking lot as the doors open for Amy and Kristelle as they got out with their stuff. The two girls turn and watched as the three mechs transformed but turn their heard at hearing a door open and see a White and Black with alittle red on their head mech standing in the doorway.

Jazz grin at the mech "hey Prowler" Jazz said as Prowl glared alittle at Jazz then looks at Amy and Kristelle "you must be Amy and Kristelle, my name is Prowl come Optimus is waiting" Prowl said then turns and walks off. "what no hi! that mean prowl!" Sideswipe yelled grinning as he picked up Amy while Jazz picked up Kristelle laughing alittle.

The three followed after Prowl as the two girls stare in awe as they looked around. after awhile Jazz stop at a door as it open and he walked in with the twins right behind him as the door closed behind them. Amy looked around and she guessed that this was the medbay by how it looked then she noticed Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus as Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stop in front of them.

Optimus nods at the three "good job at protecting the two humans against the Decepticons today" Optimus said as the three mechs nods while Ratchet was running scans on Kristelle and Amy to make sure everything was alright. after a minute Ratchet nods slightly as Optimus glance to Ratchet then looks at Amy and Kristelle. "I've ask you two here becase I feel that you are no longer safe at staying where you are even with the three Autobots I have watching you" Optimus said.

"I would like for you two to stay here for the time being for the safey of you, your family and these three" Opimus said as Kristelle eyes light up. "really we can stay here!" she asked as Optimus smiled and nods "yes" he said and laughed slightly as Amy smiled slightly. "also I ask you two here to ask you some questions" Optimus said as the two girls looked at him "I have gotten word from Jazz about you Kristelle and the power he felt coming from you is that of the allspark. I need to know everything there is to know about you two so it'll help is better to keep you both safe and to better understand you both" Optimus said.

Kristelle nods as Amy tense up there was thing Amy didn't want to tell, things Kristelle didn't even know. She been hiding this for so long and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about it, it was safer this way if they didn't know. Kristelle started first with explaining how she found the allspark and the voices she heard along with what they told her. The Autobots listen very closely to very word Kristelle was telling them and when she was done then looked at each other.

Optimus looks at Kristelle and nods "thank you Kristelle" Optimus said then looked at Amy as she was still tense "I have contorl of my powers so there no worry and for how I got them I don't know I'm pretty sure I was born with them" Amy said. She wanted to keep this short and easy to remember. Ratchet optics narrow slightly as he noticed how tense Amy was and that her heart rate was going alittle fast.

Not wanting to be here now Amy moved alittle "do you have a bathroom?" She asked as Ratchet nods and points. "we had one installed for if we ever had a human here" Ratchet said as Sideswipe lower his hand down to the floor as Amy jump off it and walks over to the bathroom alittle fast. Once she was in the bathroom Ratchet looked at Optimus and Prowl _"she hiding something her heart rate went up and she was very tense" _Ratchet said over the comlink as Optimus looked at ratchet.

_"yes I noticed she was tense too, we can't force her to tell us what is it we can only hope in time she'll tell us what is it she hiding" _Optimus said as Prowl looked at Optimus. _"sir I did another background check on Amy and I've found something" _Prowl said as Ratchet and Optimus looked at Prowl. _"it seems that I miss this well looking I'm not sure if she knows or not but Amy was Adopted" _Prowl said.

Optimus started thinking about this new info he just found out on Amy as Ratchet looked at Optimus. _"I would like a blood test from Amy maybe that can help us alittle" _Ratchet said as Optimus sighed alittle and nods _"very well" _Optimus said. Kristelle who had been watching the three knew they was walking to each other silently and had a feeling it was about Amy as she looked over to the bathroom door.

Amy splash some cool water on her face as she sighed then looked at herself in the mirror that was over the sink. They couldn't know, they just couldn't Amy wasn't really sure why she was hiding this but she just was. she felt if she told them that they would be watching her every move and wouldn't trust her fully. Amy tighten her grip on the sides of the sink, there was little to nothing that Amy feared but just one thing that scared her to death, and that was herself.

everytime she got angry and got scared that she would get to angry and lose contorl, no one knew how unstable she really was. when it came to how she got her powers Amy was just as confused as everyone else on it, none of her parents had this power or her grandparents and so on. Amy checked as far back as she could to see if anyone in her family had this power and found nothing.

Amy sighed and pushed off the sink and dry her face and hands then walked over to the door opening it and walks out. Amy walked back over to Sideswipe as he picked her up then walked over to a table and put her down on it. Amy looked at him alittle confused then saw Ratchet come over as she looked at him.

"Amy I would like to take a blood test from you, it may help us alittle to understand" Ratchet said as Amy tense up alittle. Not wanting them to distrust her, Amy nod alittle "alright" Amy said. Once the blood test was taken Ratchet went to work right away to find out something while everyone left the Medbay. Amy had a cloth tape over the tiny wound on her arm as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz show her and Kristelle around the base.

**

* * *

**

**Later**

Ratchet walked into Optimus office and saw Prowl was in there too " sure I have the results for Amy blood test" Ratchet said as Optimus and Prowl looked over to him. Ratchet looked at the datapad in his hand. "and I came up with something you might really want to look at" he said and gave the datapad to Optimus as Optimus grab it and look at the datapad then got a shocked look.

"it looks like she not all human, where she does have human in her she also has something else that I have never seen before" Ratchet said. Optimus hand the datapad to Prowl as he looked at it. "thank you Ratchet, we'll need to call Amy in here and tell her about these results and we'll try to figer out just what else she is" Optimus said as Ratchet and Prowl nods.

"yes sir"

**

* * *

**

**With Amy and Kristelle**

Amy and Kistelle was sitting at a table eating some sandwichs as Amy had a soda and Kristelle was drinking some tea, while the two was eating they didn't notice the door open and someone walked in and looked over at them. Kristelle made a face at Amy as she watch her drink her soda, "you should drink some milk or tea and not soda all the time" Kristelle said. Amy made a face back at Kristelle "no thanks I like my soda better" Amy said. "she right you know, soda not good for you" both Kristelle and Amy heard as they looke to the side to see a girl with blonde hair, green eyes as she was wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans.

both girls blinked staring at the girl "I didn't know there was other humans around here" Kristelle said as the girl laughed "I'm the only one here and man is it boring sometimes I was happy to hear two other girls were coming" the girl said smiling. "these guys can get borning to be around sometimes and sometimes they can be fun" she said smiling as Kristelle smiled back as Amy smiled slightly "so what your names?" the girl asked. "my name Kristelle" Kristelle said as Amy takes a sip of her drink first before saying "Amy" Amy said as the girl nods.

"my name Heather"


	7. Half Human And The Dream

**Holy Shit three chapters in a row damn! these Ideas are really flowing today, I guess this is really making up for how long I made ya'll wait for the update to this story. In this Chapter Kristelle gets her first peek into what could happen before it does lets see how this will turn out.**

**Sideswipe: ...your not going to tell us ... are you?**

**Me: *grins* you know me so well**

**Sideswipe: *pouts* evil**

**Me: *evil laugh***

**Sunsteaker: *cross arms* she like a female stlyle of Megatron**

**Me: what was that! *pulls out a wrench* **

**Sunstreaker: ...**

**Me: thats what I thought**

**Heather: I'll take that *grabs wrench fast***

**Me: now for saying that Sunny you get to start the story this time**

**Sunstreaker: *mumbles***

**Me: louder!**

**Sunstreaker: here is We Need Your Help Chapter 6 ... Enjoy ...**

**Me: thank you**

**I don't own Transformers**

* * *

Amy walked into Optimus office once the door open for her and walked over to the desk, Ratcht picked her up and put her down on the desk as Amy saw a chair for her. "if you'd take a seat Amy we will tell you about your blood reasults" Optimus said. Amy nods and sat down in the seat, "Now we ask you to please stay calm and we'll be here to help you in any way we can" Optimus started.

Amy stared at Optimus already not liking where this was going. "also there more to this then just the blood reasults" Prowl said as Amy's body tensed up right away _shit do they know I'm hiding something _Amy thought. At noticing Amy's heart rate go up and her body tensing up he gave a look to Optimus and Prowl, "you must know we're not saying all this to try and scare you" Ratchet said.

Amy takes a deep breath and nods trying to calm herself down, at noticing that she calm down for the moment Optimus started again. "we'll start with the blood reasults first, they were very...shocking if I say so myself we're not sure if you know or not but the reasult show that your only half human" Optimus said watching Amy closely. Amy stared at Optimus with her eyes wide and her body frozen to the seat as the two words half human rang through her head.

Ratchet watched Amy worried as he ran scan after scan on her "maybe this was a bad idea" Ratchet said. Amy snap out of it and shakes her head. "what ... what do you mean half human..? are you saying one of my parents are a demon or something I mean that would make things so clear my mother was always a bitch" Amy says mumbling the last part.

All three mech silently laughed a bit at hearing what Amy said as Optimus shakes his head. "we're not sure really what the other DNA is but we're going to try everything we can to find it out for you"Optimus said. Amy nods then looks at Prowl wanting to hear what the other news was. Prowl sighed alittle nervous a bit that she'll take this worse then the blood test reasults, Prowl looked Amy right in the eyes.

"Amy I'm not sure if you know or not, well running background checks on you I found out something that you may want to hear" Prowl started as Amy started tensing up."Amy I found out that you were Adopted" Prowl said. Amy stared at Prowl this time she wasn't going to snap out of it as her body just shut down as everything went dark she didn't even hear her name being called by the three mechs.

* * *

what felt like minutes but was really hours Amy blinked open her eyes and the first thing she saw the ceiling for the medbay then Kristelle's head blocked it. "your awake how are you feeling?" Kristelle asked as Amy slowly sat up with her hand on her head. "fine I guess what happen" Amy asked "not sure all we know is you passed out" Heather said on the other side of Amy as she blinks and looks over to Heather.

Then everything rush back as she remembers just why she passed out. "yeah the one time you pass out and I'm not there to see it" Kristelle says fake pouting as Amy smiled alittle shaking her head as Heather laughed alittle. "but really what did they say" Kristelle asked with a worried look as Amy sighed "well I found out I'm Adopted" she said as Kristelle eyes widen "no joke really?" Kristelle asked as Amy nods.

"and also..." Amy narrow her eyes slightly staring down at the cot she was laying in "I'm...only half human" Amy said. Heather and Kristelle stared at her shocked.

"half?"

"human?" both Kristelle and Heather said

Amy nods sighing while running her hand through her hair. "I'm just as confused as you two I knew nothing about this know I can only wonder who was human and who wasn't, was it my mother or my father" Amy said. "damn this would drive me insane if this happen to me" Heather said as Amy nods slightly "I'm about close to it" Amy said grinning alittle as Kristelle and Heather laughed.

at hearing footsteps coming over all three girls turn their head to see Ratchet "well I see your awake, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked ranning scans over Amy as Amy shrugs. "fine as I'll ever be" Amy said as Ratchet nods alittle and writes something down on the datapad in his hand. "once you leave here you'll need to get some food and something to drink to get your body going after all that happen and I would like you to also take it easy for awhile" Ratchet said as Amy got off the cot "yes _doctor_" Amy said as Ratchet narrow his eyes slightly at Amy but let it slide this time.

Ratchet help the three girls down from the metal table they was on as they walked to the door "oh also no soda, its water, milk, tea or a healthy engery drink" Ratchet order as Amy narrowed her eyes slightly. "oh don't worry we'll make sure of that" Heather said smirking as Kristelle nods grinning while Amy mumbled walking out with the two other girls laughing a bit following.

* * *

Kristelle was in darkness everywhere she looked it was nothing but darkness, fear went through her body as she looked around faster getting a worried look on her face. "hello? ... anyone there? ... Amy? ... Heather? ... JAZZ?" Kristelle yelled getting more scared by the minute. what felt like forever eveything changed as Kristelle looked around and wish she didn't, there laying not to far away was some of the Autobots laying on the ground lifeless.

Krsitelle scream and backed up fast and bump into something as she turns fast to see the lifeless body Ratchet and Ironhide as Kristelle scream away and ran off. She soon found the rest of the Autobots as she run around Prowl's foot and stop fast as tears rush down her face at who she saw next "JAAAAZZ!" Kristelle scream and ran over to his lifeless body. She broke down in sobs as she hug his cold body she noticed right away that each of them had big holes in their chest where they're sparks would be.

Well she looked closer she noticed the sides looked like they were melted. Just then Kristelle heard something and turn fast to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the ground with their sparks shoot out. but it look like they was just killed as the metal around the hole was burning hard as if something ... burning made that hole.

Kristelle eye's widen as she stared at the two then turns as she see Amy not to far away "Amy!" Kristelle yelled and ran over to her. "oh thank god your here someone kil-" Kristelle stop fast as Amy turn and stared at Kristelle with her eyes red and a blank burning look in her eyes. Kristelle slowly backed up "A-Amy" Kristelle said as fear started filling her voice then noticed Amy's fists on fire as she stared at Kristelle.

A evil laughing could be heard as Kristelle looked around then look behind Amy to see Red optics glaring back at her. Just then Kristelle heard Megatron's voice _"she ours now" _then saw black metal claws slowly closing around Amy. right before Amy disappeared her eyes turn back to blue as she had a scared look in her eyes as Kristelle woke up with Amy's voice ringing through her head _"Kristelle Help Me!" _.

Kristelle sat up in her bed panting in a cold sweat as she stared into the darkness of the room she sharing with Heather and Amy at the moment. She looked over to the two girls to see them still asleep, Kristelle then looked at Amy as her dream flash through her mind making a shiver go down her spin. _it was just a dream_ Kristelle thought _oh god I hope it was just a really bad dream _Kristelle had a worried/scared look in her eyes as she stared at Amy's sleeping face.

* * *

In the morning both Heather and Amy noticed right away something was bothing Kristelle as she kept getting a far away look in her eyes and she was very silent most of the morning. She also didn't look like she got a good enough sleep last night, by noon Amy finally walked over to Kristelle wanting to know whats going on "Kristelle whats going on with you today?" Amy asked as Kristelle looked at Amy as her dream flash through her mind. "nothing I'm just ... tired I didn't get much sleep last night" Kristelle said not really lying.

Amy stared at Kristelle for a bit then sighs "alright if you say so..." Amy said not really believing Kristelle but let it go for now. Kristelle smiled alittle then walks off as Heather walked up beside Amy with a worried look on her face as she watched Kristelle, Kristelle knew she had to tell someone or this was going to drive her insane as she went looking for the only one she could talk to at the moment.

Kristelle knocked on a door and waited a minute till the door open and she looked up "Jazz I need to talk to you" Kristelle said as Jazz looked at Kristelle and see the look in her eyes and nods picking Kristelle up without question and walks into his room as the door closed behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Okay something did get me as I noticed I haven't been writing the way Jazz talks that only because I can't. My Spelling is still some what not good enough so I'm sorry to all Jazz's fans who like the way he talks but I will try to get the way he talks as good as I can. Again I am sorry**

**As for the people who like to send me Flames in my Reviews. I just found out they help me in making my Chapters the more Flames I get the more ideas flow through my mind and make me want to update my Story more. *bows* so I thank you to all the people who has sent me flames you've really been helping me *daring smile* so keep them coming.**

**Also Thank you to all the others who sent nice Reviews and if you got ideas I'll be more then happy to hear them.**


	8. Packing and start of training

**I'm really on a roll here with getting this Story Updated this Month, Through AutobotGirl Help with the start of it which also help me with the ideas for the rest of the story.**

**Sunstreaker: what was Kristelle's dream**

**Me: not saying you'll have to wait **

**Sideswipe: why do you have to be so mean**

**Me: *shrugs and grins***

**Kristelle: *smiles alittle* don't worry you'll all find out soon enough**

**Me: *nods* now Kristelle will you like to start this time**

**Kristelle: sure! Now here is We Need Your Help Chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Don't Own Transformers.**

* * *

As soon as Jazz shut the door all of Kristelles self control vanished. As of today she had kept her self from crying infront of Heather and Amy so she would not have to tell them what she had dreamt. But now the tears spilled freely from her eyes.

Jazz let Kristelle cry and held her close to him. Sensing that she needed to let out what she had held in. After a few minutes Kristelle calmed down enough to tell Jazz of her dream.

* * *

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat. "how could you have failed?" He growled pure anger glowing in his optics. Starscream tried to get out of Megatrons grip. "We under estimated one of the girls she was stronger then we thought." Starscream said in a low voice, Megatron growled.

"I see now that I can no longer rely on you." Megatron threw starscream across the room. "Now get out of my sight before I decided to put an end to your pathetic life" Megarton growled.

Starscream left and Megatron went deep into his thoughts. He would have to get the girls himself seeing as he should have never trusted starscream.

* * *

Jazz stared at Kristelle not sure what to say at about hearing about her dream of all the autobot plus himself being killed, and thinking it might be Amy who did it and the whole thing with Magetron and him taking Amy.

Jazz could believe the last part with Megatron taking Amy but he was alittle uneasy about Amy being the one to kill all the Autobots.

He's seen Amy, hang out with her, got to know her somewhat. Jazz didn't see a killer in that girl but when Optimus was asking them questions, Jazz knew Amy was hiding something. This made Jazz want to know now what Amy could be hiding, because for all he knew Kristelle's dream might just come true and Jazz didn't want to take the risk of it if it does.

Jazz looked at Kristelle to see she had calm down a bit and was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kristelle we need to tell Optimus about this" Jazz said as Kristelle gave Jazz a nervous look.

"b-but what if ... what if he thinks Amy not safe around us and makes her leave, I mean this could just be a bad dream and nothing more" Kristelle said nervously and worried.

"that might be but then again it might not but I don't want to risk it, besides ya know Optimus wouldn't do that" Jazz said. Kristelle bit her bottom lip and then nods, Jazz gave Kristelle a small smile then got up with her in his hand and walks out, going to Optimus's office.

* * *

Amy and Heather were sitting in the medbay as Ratchet was running tests on Amy by taking some hair, getting some dry skin, swiping inside her mouth, then running tests on them.

Amy sat there with a annoyed look, "are you done yet" Amy asked annoyed as Ratchet glanced over slightly annoyed himself "almost" he said then looks back to what he doing. Heather put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, as Amy sighed crossing her arms.

Soon ratchet told them they could go as he help them down to the floor, "finally" Amy mumbles walking to the door. Heather smiled following then just before she walked over Heather glance over her should and smiles at Ratchet as the door closed behind her.

Ratchet stared at the door then a small smile showed on his face as he turns back to his work.

Heather looked to Amy as they was walking down the hall, "so seeing as you guys are going to be staying with us want to go get your stuff" Heather asked as Amy glanced over and shrugs.

"sure"

Heather smiled nodding then grabs Amy's arm and rush off.

Sideswipe pulled up in front of Amy's house as the doors open letting Amy and Heather out, "don't take long you two, who knows what the Decepticons are planning now" Sideswipe said. Heather nods then follows Amy to the front door, Amy unlocks and open the door as both girls walk in.

Amy walked upstairs as Heather glanced around while following, "nice house" she said as Amy nods "thanks" she said walking to her room.

Amy open the door and right away started packing "Kristelle has some things over here already if you could grab them please" Amy said pointing while grabbing some clothes. Heather looked over to where Amy was pointing and walked over grabbing a bag and a pillow.

Soon Amy had about three bags filled with clothes, cd's, movies, video games, her laptop, bathroom stuff, some junk food, a picture book, books and hidden within a bag some hidden weapons.

Amy glanced around her room to make sure she got everything, seeing that she had everything Amy just grab her pillows then walked downstairs where Heather was waiting by the front door.

"all set?" Heather asked as Amy nods then open the front door as Heather grabs one of Amy's bags then walks out and over to Sideswipe. Amy walks out holding her bags and closed locking the door behind her then walks over to Sideswipe too.

after putting the stuff in the backseat both girls get in as the doors closed and Sideswipe drives off. Right away Sideswipe knew he was being followed but he wasn't going to say anything to the girls, not wanting to scare them. But the girls were not stupid after a few turns they noticed right away a car following them, they narrowed their eyes staring in the side mirrors at the car.

"Sideswipe"

"I know I noticed him as soon as we drove away from your house"

Sideswipe started driving faster, he needed to get out of the city, away from humans.

Once Sideswipe got out of the city, Heather turn in her seat and reach down to a long box on the floor that Amy never noticed. Amy eyes widen as she see Heather pull out what looked like a sniper rifle as Heather grins at her.

Heather got into the back seat as the back window slowly lowered.

"what the? I didn't know these cars could do that" Amy said watching the back window.

"they can't, I guess you forgot what your sitting in" Sideswipe said laughing a bit as Amy mumbles and crossed her arms.

Heather shakes her head then got ready as she aims her gun, noticing right away Sideways backing off fast as Heather grins "sorry deceptfreak not happening" Heather said trying to lock on then once she was locked on to Sideways, she pulled the trigger.

what sound like one of Ironhide's cannons powering up was heard and soon Amy saw a briligh blue light shoot out of the gun and hit Sideways dead on. Make Sideways flip in the air and crash on to his hood hard.

"woooo! nice shoot Heather!" Sideswipe cheered as Heather grins more and blows away the alittle smoke coming out of the gun. Amy stared at the gun in shock "I want one" Amy said as Heather and Sideswipe laughed, "we'll have Ironhide made you one" Heather said getting back into the front seat as the back window goes back up.

* * *

After a hour Sideswipe got back to the base as he pulled to a stop opening the doors as Heather and Amy grab the stuff in the back then got out. They walked to the door as Sideswipe Transform and followed after the girls. Sideswipe went right away to his brother to tell him what he missed, as the girls walked into Heather's room and put the stuff down.

Later that Day Heather and Kristelle walked into the Rec Room to find Sideswipe's holoform and Amy playing a racing game on Amy's PS3 with Sunstreaker sitting on the couch behind the two watching.

Amy had a pack of Mountain Dew cans next to her as Heather and Kristelle noticing the other twins Skids and Mudflap slowly sneaking over to the pack.

Skids smirked as he reach his hand out and was about a few inches from the Pack when he heard, "touch it and I'll burn your hand off" Amy said with a deadly tone to her voice. Skids looked at Amy shocked.

she hadn't even looked away from the TV!.

Amy glared at Skids from the corner of her eye as he saw her eyes were red as Skids rush off fast with his twin following. Sideswipe laughed as him and Sunstreaker saw the whole thing. Amy looked back to the TV like nothing happen as she cut off Sideswipe's car, "hey!" Sideswipe yelled as Amy grins.

Heather and Kristelle walked over laughing alittle, as Amy reach into the Pack with one hand grabbing a Mountain Dew and open it with one finger as she takes a sip. All without looking away from the TV or letting Sideswipe get ahead of her.

Sunstreaker laughed at his brother and picked on him about getting beat by a girl as Sideswipe glared at his brother then the TV.

Amy grins as the screen said "Winner Player One" as Sideswipe threw his contorler "cheater!" Sideswipe yelled pointing at Amy as she rised her eyebrow the takes a sip of her Soda. "no your just a sore loser" Heather said laughing alittle as Kristelle laughed a bit too.

Sideswipe pouts crossing his arms and starts mumbling as Amy shakes her head grinning.

Prowl walked in then and looked at everyone in the room "alright children time for bed" he said as he heard groans and aww's as the twins grin at the girls. "that mean you two too" Prowl said, "hey! we're not sparklings!" the twins whined as the girls laughed. "you sure act like it" Prowl said smirking alittle as the twins glared.

well walking out of the Rec Room Amy, Kristelle and Heather heard Ironhide yelling at the other twins to get to bed as they heard his cannons power up as they laugh alittle. Prowl walked out two with the sulking twins behind him as he looked at Kristelle and Amy.

"your rooms will be done in a few days" Prowl said as Amy and Kristelle nods then follows Heather to her room.

"oh also you two will start training first thing in the morning" Prowl said after the three as Amy and Kristelle looked at him like he was insane as Heather grins. Amy groans and stalks off to Heather's room mumbling as Kristelle and Heather followed after her.

* * *

Amy walked into the training looking like a zombie seeing as it was 5 AM!.

Amy was NOT a morning person as she glared at everyone and everything that got to close to her, Kristelle walked in yawning as Heather was use to this by now and looked awake and ready. The three girls saw Prowl and Ironhide waiting for them as they walked over to them.

"glad to see you two awake" Prowl said as Amy glared at him with her eyes red "now just tell me this why the fuck do we have to be up at 5 IN THE MORNING! to do this shit" Amy said angry.

Prowl narrowed his optics at Amy not liking her tone, Kristelle step closer with a nervous look "sorry about her she just not a morning person and she snaps at anyone when she not really wake" Kristelle said as Prowl nods understanding.

Prowl looked to Ironhide as he step foreward "alright we're going to start off with warms up to help wake you two up then after that we're going to be working on your speed" Ironhide said as Kristelle and Heather nods while Amy just mumbles .

Ironhide had the girls do Sits up, Push ups, Jumping Jacks and other things to warm up. Once that was done Ironhide order them to run ten laps around the track as he pointed over to it. Being half asleep still Amy didn't like running at all at the moment as she was only jogging with her eyes half open while Kristelle and Heather were way ahead of her.

Ironhide narrowed his optics at Amy "is that the fast as you can go, tch how weak" Ironhide said as angre flash through Amy's eyes and fire shoot through her veins, snapping her wide wake.

Ironhide's opics widen slightly as he see Amy's body tense up then she shot foreward and soon passed by Heather and Kristelle fast as they looked at her shocked alittle.

By the end of the ten laps Amy stood there panting as sweat drip down from her face as she had her hands on her knees with her eyes closed. Ironhide smirked staring at Amy then looks to Heather. "come on" he said walking over to the shooting range as Heather followed.

Prowl watched then looked at Kristelle and Amy, "you two are going to keep working on making your body stronger then after thats done you'll work under Ironhide in learning how to handle and shoot a gun" Prowl said, Kristelle nods panting slightly as Amy open one eye still panting then wipes the swear off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"now I'll give you a five minute break to get something to eat and drink then its back to training" Prowl order as Kristelle and Amy nod slightly then walks out.

Amy knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well thats it for now, Thanks for reading**


	9. Party and Highgrade!

**Here Chapter 8! woot! lets hope I got enough Ideas to get Chatper 9 out fast too,**

**Sideswipe: sweet party time!**

**Sunstreaker: yeah and all the-**

**Me: lets not give anything away guys!**

**Kristelle: yeah lol**

**Heather: it'll be no fun if you guys gave spoilers away**

**Me: *nods***

**Sideswipe&Sunstreaker: aw alright *grins at Readers***

**Me: alright Heather your turn!**

**Heather: yay! Here is We Need Your Help Chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Don't own Transformers **

* * *

Its been a few months now and Amy and Kristelle did get use to waking up at 5AM but Amy still didn't like it.

Also the Decepticons haven't attacked in those few months and it was making the Autobots uneasy and on the egle, because they knew the Decepticons were planning something but they didn't know what yet.

"frag its so boring around here when we can't fight any Deceptcreeps" Sunstreaker whined for the millionth time that day.

Amy was sitting on the table made for the Autobots with Heather, Kristelle as Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Fireshadow sat at the table with Sunstreaker.

Amy rolled her eyes at Sunstreaker while taking apart a gun and trying to put it back together fast. Heather and Kristelle was playing cards and had stop listening to Sunstreaker after awhile, as Bumlebee and Fireshadow was watching and had also stop listening too.

Sideswipe was timing Amy on how fast she can take apart and put the gun back together, Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a annoyed look "can you shut up for like five minutes" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe and crossed his arms, Fireshadow looked at Sunstreaker and shakes her head.

Fireshadow was a red and black femme and she transformes into a fast racing speed car, she hangs around Bumblebee or the twins sometimes you'll find her dancing to music with Jazz.

When Amy was done, Sideswipe stop the timer as she looks over the gun to make sure everything where it needed to be. Nodding her head Amy put the gun down and sighed looking at Sideswipe.

"it was under a minute, 30" Sideswipe said smiling alittle.

Amy grin at hearing that, she been trying all morning to be under a minute and had finally done it. Amy couldn't wait to see the look on Ironhide's face when she goes to training tomorrow and shows him how fast she gotten now.

now with nothing to do, Amy looked around with a bored look then a idea pop into her head as Amy looks up at Sideswipe.

"hey seeing as the Deceticons haven't attacked in awhile why don't we have a party and just chill for awhile" Amy said.

Heather jumps up dropping her cards at hearing that with a grin on her face.

"hey yeah! that sounds like a great idea!" Heather says.

Sideswipe looks to his twin as they both grin and nods, Bumbelebee and Fireshadow looked at each other and smiles nodding.

Amy grins and looks at Kristelle.

"seeing as you hang around the music king so much why don't you go ask him if he would be our DJ and get some awesome songs" Amy asked.

Kristelle nods getting up and laughing alittle the words, 'music king'.

Amy looks to Heather next.

"you and me could go to the story and pick up some stuff for the party, and if Fireshadow would like to take us" Amy said and looks at Fireshadow as she nods smiling.

"sure"

"Bumblebee if you would like to go around and see who wants to come that would be great"

Bumblebee nods smiling and got up taking Kristelle with him as he walks off to go look for some bots that would want to come and to take Kristelle to Jazz.

Amy looked at the twins last.

"and you two can ... well by the look on your faces I say your up to something so go and do whatever it is your up to" Amy says.

The twins smirked and nods.

Amy got up picking up her gun and walks over to Fireshadow as she picks up Amy and Heather then walks off as the twins take off somewhere.

* * *

First stop was at the iparty, Amy grab a cart as her, Heather and Fireshadow's holoform walked around the story looking for stuff for the party. When they was done the three girls walked out of iparty laughing and wearing cowboy hats as Amy had a fake Katana tied to her back.

Next stop was at walmart to pick up drinks and food.

Heather looked at the 24 pack of Mountain Dew Amy put in the cart, as Heather gave Amy a look. Amy shrugs and keeps looking for more drinks, Heather shakes her head and saw Fireshadow walking over with some bags of chips.

Fireshadow's holoform had long dark red hair and brilight sky blue eyes as she had the body of a movie star. Fireshadow had a dark green tank top on that slightly showed her tan stomach and black kinda skin tight jeans that stop at her knees, she also had high heel black boots on.

Fireshadow put the bag of chips in the cart, as Amy put a bottle of Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer, SunKiss and so on into the cart.

"okay what next?" Heather asked pushing the cart away from the drinks.

Amy glance around then started darting around and grabbing stuff and putting them in the cart, when she was done Amy looked over the stuff then nods.

"okay I think we're done now" Amy said.

Heather laughed alittle and nods.

they got the stuff checked out and paid for as they put all the stuff into Fireshadow's backseat.

"okay any where else?" Fireshadow asked.

Amy thinks then nods and had Fireshadow take them to a shopping mart and said she'll be right out as Heather and Fireshadow wait in the 'car' for her.

"what do you think she getting?" Fireshadow asked as Heather shrugs.

After about five minutes Amy walked over with two bags in her arms as she got in as Heather looked at her and the bags.

"what did you get?" Heather asked.

Amy grins and shows Heather and Fireshadow a big cake and some ice cream.

"whats a party without cake and ice cream" Amy said.

Heather laughed shaking her head as Fireshadow laughs a bit.

* * *

When the girls got back to the base they started right away setting up for the party as Fireshadow had got a message from Bee that Optimus was allowing the party. Amy had taken the follow the human size kitchen in the Rec Room and started setting up the drinks and food.

Heather with Fireshadow's help started setting up the tables and party stuff.

When they was done, Jazz was already in his DJ corner setting up his loudsystem and going through his CDs, with Kristelle right next to him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a Autobot size table set up with alot of cups on there and a big Metal box next to all the cups. They we're smirking and filling the cups with something, the twins had also went out and got beer and other alcoholic drinks.

Soon people were starting to show up as everyone had been let off earily for this party seeing as everyone had been working hard lately and needed a break.

Amy had all the food and drinks along with the alcohol all set out on tables and the alcohol in coolers.

Amy was grinning as she saw alot of guys coming in laughing and looking ready to enjoy themselves and Amy also saw some bots coming in too while being careful not to step on any humans.

Jazz soon had the music blasting as the lights had turn off and color lights started flashing around the room as the room filled up with human and bots alike. Amy already had a can of Mountain dew openned and in her hand as she was dancing alittle and laughing.

Heather and Kristelle had gotten a drink too and was laughing watching Amy as Heather soon join in pulling Kristelle along.

While dancing Amy saw Ironhide and Ratchet a few times and had even seen Optimus onces and shockly Prowl also. Amy grins at hearing DJ Jazzy Jazz change the song to a more kick ass song as the girls laughed at hearing Jazz's DJ name that he picked.

While taking a break from dancing the girls saw some guys breakdancing war in the middle of the dance floor and even a few bots join in.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked over to the girls with a cup in their hands.

"hey whats in that!" Amy asked loudly over the music.

Sideswipe grins,

"Highgrade!" he said back.

Sunstreaker noticed the confused look on Amy and Kristelle's face, as Heather already knew what it was.

"its our type of alcohol drink" Sunstreaker explain.

Amy and Kristelle made a O face nodding their heads understanding now. Kristelle looks to the side then elbows Heather lightly in the side and nods her head to where she looking as Heather looks.

Both saw Ratchet and Ironhide next to the table with the Highgrade is, they saw Ratchet pick up a cup and sniff it then make a face. Ratchet looked at Ironhide and told him something as Ironhide shrugs and grabs a cup taking a drink from it, Ratchet shakes his head and drinks from his cup after Ironhide said something back.

Kristelle and Heather look at each other then laughs at the thought of Ironhide and Ratchet getting drunk off their afts.

After a few hours pertty much everyone was drunk or getting there, as Amy was soda drunk and was acting wild. while Kristelle and Heather who didn't drink anything alcohol at all would laugh watching others or Amy.

* * *

At the moment Amy was on the dance floor dancing like she never would before and alot of drunken guys and a few bots were watching her.

While dancing Amy felt a arm around around her waist and a hand go on the back of her neck, Amy blinks then see Sideswipe's holoform in front of her grinning. Amy glance behind her to see Sunstreaker's holoform smirking alittle.

"mind if we join you" Sideswipe asked as you could hear how drunk he was from his voice.

Amy grins back at the two and just starts dancing again, taking that as a yes the twins moved closer and start dancing with Amy.

* * *

Heather and Kristelle eyes widen slightly as they laugh watching the twins and Amy as with the three noticing Heather was videotaping them on her cell phone.

While videotaping Jazz's holoform rush by also grabbing Kristelle's arm and pulling her along while yelling.

"I'm going to kidnap her for awhile!"

Kristelle blushed and glanced back at Heather as Heather grins and waved with her free hand.

Looking back to her cell phone someone walked up beside Heather as she looks to see a guy who looked about in his 30's, he was wearing a greenish/yellowish shirt and blue jeans and had short dark hair with brilight sky blue eyes.

Heather smiles looking at the guy as he smiles back and looks at Heather's cell phone and see what she doing and laughs alittle making Heather laugh too.

* * *

Jazz had pulled Kristelle to a clear spot to dance as she looked slightly nervous.

"I don't really know how to dance!" Kristelle said over the music.

Jazz grin and pulled closer and turn her so her back was pressed up to his chest as he wrap his arm around her waist.

"don't worry I'll teach ya" Jazz whispered in Kristelle's ear.

Kristelle felt a shiver go down the middle of her back as she nods blushing. Jazz grabs Kristelle's arm and puts it around the back of his neck then starts showing her how to move to the music.

* * *

"hmm you two are good dancers" Amy said over the music as the twins smirked.

"thats not all we're good at" Sideswipe said.

Amy rise her eyebrow and grins.

"really so you think your a good kisser too" Amy said with a daring look in her eyes.

"damn right we are" Sunstreaker said as his eyes darken.

Amy glanced over her shoulder girnning.

"yeah sure" she says looking away not seeing Sunstreaker's eyes flash and darken more.

Sideswipe grins taking a slight step back as Sunstreaker turns Amy around kinda fast as she blinks a few times.

"you don't believe me? here let me show you first hand how good we are" Sunstreaker said, pulling Amy closer and pressing his lips on hers fast and alittle hard, while wraping his arm around Amy's waist and putting a hand on the back of her neck.

Amy eyes widen as she stared at Sunstreaker shocked then her eyes slowly closed as she put her arms around his neck pressing closer to Sunstreaker. Amy moan alittle as Sunstreaker push her mouth open with his tongue and started running his tongue all around her mouth and having a mini war with hers.

cat calls and wolf whistles could be heard around from others who saw Sunstreaker and Amy.

The kiss was so mind-blowing and hot that when it was over Amy was left with a dazed look on her face. Sunstreaker smirked then turn her back around as Sideswipe laughed at seeing the look on Amy's face and step back closer again, put his arms back around Amy to get back to dancing.

* * *

Heather eyes widen as she saw the kiss between Amy and Sunstreaker and was so glad now that she was videotapping it. The guy next to her lean close and whisper something in her ear as Heather blushed a bit then grins at the guy saying something back.

"can't wait"

* * *

Kristelle could almost feel the music flowing through her as her eyes were closed as she let Jazz move her body to the music. Kristelle knew Jazz was kinda drunk from the way his voice sounded and also feeling his hand brush the side of her thigh and lightly run up her side.

Kristelle's cheeks were red as Jazz pulled her slightly more closer as a shiver when down the middle of her back again when she heard him whisper.

"see ya a _great_ dancer"

Kristelle open her eyes half way and glanced over her shoulder as she blushed more at feeling Jazz's heated stare through his sunglasses.

"only because your doing most of the work" Kristelle says.

Jazz smirked and lift his hand gripping Kristelle's chin and leans closer.

"I can teach ya other stuff too" Jazz whispered.

Kristelle eyes widen as her whole face turn red as she felt that the room got alittle to hot now, Kristelle gulps as she felt her heart skip a few beats.

"r-really.." Kristelle says nervously.

Jazz lean closer stopping only a inche away.

"really..." he whisper before pressing his lips on Kristelle's.

Kristelle felt like her heart stopped then jump started as it slams against her chest.

* * *

**Muahaha so evil, don't ya just love cliffhangers! xD guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens next and how Sunstreaker and Amy are going to take it when they find out they shared a hot kiss!**


	10. Cleaning & The Phoenix

**Okay here is Chapter 9,**

**Sunstreaker: about time**

**Me: hey shut up I was busy with work and stuff**

**Sunstreaker: yeah yeah**

**Me: Sunstreaker you little-**

**Sideswipe: *holds self back* okay no fights please**

**Me: *mumbles***

**Heather: hey I think its your turn now**

**Me: hmm really? oh yeah it is! well then Here is Chapter 9 of We Need Your Help enjoy!**

* * *

The Party slowly end around 2 in the morning as everyone was starting to leave to get some sleep.

Later today is going to be _fun_ for everyone who drinked that night.

Prowl was watching everyone, making sure everyone got to where they needed to be and no fights started. Prowl shakes his head at some drunked bots and humans who was making fools of themselves.

Just then Prowl saw the twins sneeking off as Prowl narrowed his Optics and walked over fast to see what the Twins were up to.

"stop right there you two" Prowl order

The twins groan and turn their head while Sideswipe hides his hand in front of him, which Prowl noticed.

"alright hand over whatever it is you have" Prowl said as his holds out his hand.

"we don't got nothing" Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nods.

Not believing that for one minute Prowl kept his hand out glaring now.

"Hand . it . over . now" Prowl said.

"awww! Prowl stop being a joy kill for onces!"

Prowl blinked at hearing that as the twins grin and look at Sideswipe's hand as Prowl looked to see Amy, She was grinning as her cheeks were slightly red and she looked drunk. Looking from Amy to the twins and back Prowl put together what was going on and narrow his optics more.

"oh slag no hand her over now" Prowl order.

"aw come on Prowl don't be a cockblock!" Sideswipe said having looked that up on the world wide wed.

"yeah we won't hurt her" Sunstreaker said.

" I don't care you had to much high grade I can't trust you both with someone so small and could get hurt or worse killed easy now hand her over" Prowl said glaring.

Mumbling Sideswipe hand Amy over to Prowl as Amy whines and tries to stay with Sideswipe but Prowl pulled her away.

"now get going you two and no funny business" Prowl said.

The twins mumbled and walks off almost sulking as Prowl shakes his head then walks off to Amy's room. Once there Prowl open her door and slides Amy off his hand then use his finger to lightly push her into the room.

"get some sleep Amy" Prowl said.

"yeah, yeah, yeah..." Amy mumbles walking into her room as the door closed behind her.

Prowl sighed as he went back to keeping a optic on the others.

* * *

Jazz was putting away his sound system as Kristelle waited for him, her face was still red from what happen on the dance floor. She could still feel his lips on hers as she lightly ran her finger tips over the bottom of her lip.

Looking at Jazz now you wouldn't think he drunk, Kristelle smiled alittle as she watch him.

When Jazz was done he picked Kristelle up and walked out of the Rec Room and walked back to his room.

Kristelle blinked as she noticed that this wasn't the way to her room.

"um Jazz -"

"I want ya to stay the night with me, don't worry I'll be good" Jazz said.

Kristelle stared at Jazz blushing as she nods her head alittle, Kristelle trust Jazz with her life so she wasn't worried at all. She knew if something did happen and that she said no that Jazz would stop right away.

Once at his room Jazz open the door and walks in closing and locking the door behind him as he walked over to his berth and lower his hand down for Kristelle to jump down.

It was dark so Kristelle carefully got down and listen as Jazz walked away. After a minute the lights came on but they were really low, but atleast Kristelle could see now.

Jazz walked over and put Kristelle on the pillow then lays down on to his side facing Kristelle, then his holoform appeared next to Kristelle as she looked at him blushing. He smiled alittle and moved closer running his fingers through Kristelle's hair as he stares into her eyes.

Kristelle stared back as she saw him slowly leaning in as her eyes start to slowly close on their own. Jazz stop a few inches away, Kristelle could smell the high grade on Jazz's breath alittle as he eyes closed feeling Jazz brush his lips over hers lightly.

Kristelle pressed her lips on to Jazz's as she grip the front of his shirt as Jazz puts his arms around her waist pulling Kristelle closer. Kristelle made a small sound as she moved her arms up and put them around Jazz's neck as her fingers grip and play with his hair.

Jazz shiver slightly pulling Kristelle even closer and made a small sound back, Kristelle's cheeks turn alittle more red as she felt Jazz's tongue lick at her bottom lip.

having never done this before Kristelle shyly open her mouth alittle as Jazz noticed this and goes slow, as he licks around Kristelle's lips then slowly push his tongue into her mouth. Jazz rubs his tongue on Kristelle's, pulling a low moan out of her as she grip at his hair alittle more.

Kristelle felt her back press into the pillow as Jazz lays over her leaning on one arm thats by her head and running his fingers through her hair with the other hand.

Pulling back alittle to breath Kristelle open her eyes alittle looking up at Jazz to see him smiling down at her as she was panting slightly. Kristelle smiled back alittle then feeling alittle brave she pulled Jazz back to her as their lips press together deeply, as they're mouth open right away as their tongue starts dancing together.

Jazz smiled into the kiss as he pressed closer to Kristelle, he knew this was as far as they was going and he was fine with it. he wasn't going to push Kristelle into something she not ready for.

* * *

At the sound of doors opening then closed Ratchet turn from cleaning his tools as his optics was slightly dark from the high grade he had, but Ratchet wasn't drunk.

Ratchet looked to the door as he smiled alittle at seeing who walked in.

"glad to see you came" Ratchet said as his optics darken alittle more.

* * *

The next day Amy walked into the Rec Room looking like a Zombie, seeing as she was told that she had to help clean up the Rec Room from the party last night.

Kristelle looked over and smiled.

"morning sunshine" Kristelle said.

Amy mumbles giving a small wave as she walks to the kitchen to grab a trash bag, Amy felt like all the energy was sucked out of her. Heather shakes her head at noticing how tired Amy looked.

"thats what you get for drinking all that soda" Heather said putting her hands on her hips.

Amy gives Heather a blank look then starts putting trash into the trash bag wanting to get this done so she could get back to bed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wasn't any better, they drinked alittle to much last night, they looked like they were about to crash.

Bumblebee also came to help along with Fireshadow.

After a hour they had the whole Rec Room cleaned and back to the way it use to look. Amy and the twins right away went back to their rooms to get back to sleep now that the work was over. Kristelle, Heather, Bumblebee and Fireshadow watch them leave as Heather shakes her head.

* * *

Amy was in darkness as she glanced around, seeing and hearing nothing.

"what the...where am I?" Amy asked as she heard a slight echo.

"hey is anyone there! ...guys!...Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!..Heather! Kristelle!"

At seeing or hearing no one Amy starts walking in hoping to find a way out of the darkness. After a few minutes fire out of no where appeared.

"whoa!"

Amy fall backwards on to her ass as she stared at the fire wide eye as the fire was huge, Amy watched as the fire slowly change and took the form of a bird. The bird made a loud sound as its wings go out wide then fold them back against its body.

The Bird looked down at Amy with burning red eyes.

_"its good to finally see you Amy"_

Amy blinked shocked, the bird sounded female.

_this bird knows my name_ Amy thought staring.

_"I know more about you that you don't even know"_

"who are you or better yet what are you?" Amy asked getting up.

_"you will know soon who I am as for what I am, I am what you are"_

Amy rise her eyebrow at that confused.

_"I know you have questions and all will be awnser soon"_

"ugh will you stop talking like that! your confusing me more!" Amy said narrowing her eyes as they start turning red.

The bired let out a low laugh as it look like she was smiling alittle, then she lower her head down so it was a foot away from Amy. Amy blinked as she saw the bird eyes soften with what look like love in her eyes.

_"you act so much like your father and also your mother"_

Amy eyes widen.

"you know my mother and father? please tell me about them! who are they! where are they!" Amy asked alittle fast wanting to know so much about who her real parents are.

The bird smiled alittle again.

_"I wish I could tell you but I must go now, till we meet again then you will know all the answers you seek"_

"no! wait please don't go! not yet!"

Amy watched as the bird let her wings out like she was going to fly off as she let out a loud sound.

in a blast of fire the bird was gone,

Amy sat up fast in her bed panting and sweating slightly as her eyes were wide, Amy blinks a few times gulping to wet her dry mouth as she glance around her room. Amy sighs closing her eyes as she lays back down on to her back.

_it was just a dream...but..why does it feel like it wasn't..._

Amy opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, not knowing what to think of the dream that she just had. Shaking her head Amy rolls on to her side and closed her eyes again and falls back asleep this time it was dreamless.

* * *

Later that day Amy was hanging out with Kristelle and Heather in the Rec Room watching tv on the human size couch.

They was watching Friday the 13'th.

Amy was watching closely as Jason killed another stupid teenager thay dare go to his lake.

"I don't get how you can feel bad for him, I mean look at him he a killer" Kristelle said getting a grossed out look from Jason cutting the girl on tv.

"yeah well you have to look back to when he was a kid, how all those other kids picked on him just beause of what he looked like then they end up killing him. Then later some teenage girl kills the only person who ever loved him, all Jason wanted was a friend when he was alive and for everyone to stop picking on him" Amy explain without taking her eyes off the tv.

Kristelle thinks about it then sighs.

"I guess your right" Kristelle says looking back to the tv.

"yeah I guess I do too feel kinda bad for him it wasn't right for those kids to do that but then again its not right that he killing for pretty much no reason now" Heather said.

Amy shrugs and keeps watching the movie.

Soon the twins walked in and looked at the movie and made a face at seeing Jason stab a teenage boy.

"what in the slag are you girls watching" Sunstreaker asked.

"Friday the 13'th its a scary movie" Amy said.

Sideswipe blinked then his optics dulled as he looked up 'friday the 13'th' on the World Wide Wed. After reading up everything he needed to know he sent it to Sunstreaker as he reads it then nods slightly.

"did this really happen?" Sideswipe asked.

Heather shakes her head.

"no someone made this up" Heather said.

Sideswipe nods as him and Sunstreaker sat down to watch the movie with the three girls.

near the end of the movie Amy noticed Kristelle and Heather staring at Heather's cell phone and silently laughing alittle. wanting to know whats they're laughing at, Amy leans over and looks at Heather's phone as her eyes widen at what she sees.

"what the hell!" Amy yelled shocked.

Kristelle and Heather looked at Amy fast alittle startled to see her staring at the cell phone shocked.

At hearing Amy yell the twins looked over then looked at Heather's cell phone as Sunstreaker got a shocked look too.

on the phone was the videotape of the party last night and it was at the part where Amy and Sunstreaker were making out.

Amy and Sunstreaker looked at each other still shocked as Amy's cheeks turn red.

Kristelle and Heather were silently laughing at the look on Amy and Sunstreaker's face.

Sunstreaker then made a grossed out face.

"ugh now I need to go wash out my mouth" Sunstreaker said.

Amy blinked then glared at Sunstreaker.

"what and you think me finding out that I was kissing someone like _YOU! _should make me feel any bit better!" Amy said angry.

"its better then kissing a dirty human like you" Sunstreaker shot back glaring.

Amy eyes started to turn red as she glared more at Sunstreaker.

not wanting a fight to break out Sideswipe got up fast and drag his brother out of the room fast as Amy mumbles and glares at the tv crossing her arms. Kristelle and Heather stop laughing and glance to the door then to Amy.

Not wanting to make her anymore angry then she already is, the two girls stay silent and just watch the last parts of the movie.

* * *

"my lord everything is almost ready"

red optics looked at the dark shadow in the corner.

"good, this time she won't get away and we'll finally get rid of those fragging Autobots onces and for all, now go! make sure everything is set there is to be no mistakes or else you will pay with your life!"

The shadow nods slightly fast then bows before rushing out to follow through with the order he was given.

Megatron sat there in his chair as he leans his cheekplate on to his fist smirking, he could see it all now.

kidnapping the human femme, contorling her and finally killing all the Autobots for good.

Megatron laughed alittle at the thought, oh how he couldn't wait till his plan was ready, but he knew he couldn't rush into this. He needed to take this one step at a time if he wanted it work, Megatron knew that the Autobots were on egle seeing as they hadn't done anything in awhile.

So Megatron knew he had to plan this very carefully.

"Soon girl you will be mine" Megatron said smirking with a evil look in his optics.

* * *

**Well thats it for now, you'll have to wait till next time to find out what the Decepticons are planning and find out about who Amy's real parents are and also find out what Amy really is. Oh also you might find out who it was that Ratchet was talking to last night ; ) but thats a maybe, it could be in the next chapter or the one after that, you'll just have ya wait and find out! xD muahahaha.**

**well Reveiw if you got any ideas that you would like to share! okay see ya! = D**


	11. Lose Control

**Woot finally chapter 10! and got it all done today too from start to end *grins***

**Heather: yay! **

**Kristelle: great job!**

**Me: thank you thank you *bows* lol**

**Heather: well lets get started I'm sure we kept everyone waiting long enough**

**Me: *nods* Bumblebee your turn!**

**Bumblebee: *plays music happy* Now heres We Need Your Help chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Don't own Transformers, only own Amy and Fireshadow**

* * *

A week passed from when Amy found out about kissing Sunstreaker.

The two would glare at each other everytime they were in a room or close by each other. Heather, Kristelle and Sideswipe didn't know what to do about the two.

Heather had said to just lock them in a room till they stop acting like this.

But Kristelle and Sideswipe were scared that it would only make it worse, and that they'll end up trying to kill each other.

With the girls now they were in the training room as Amy was doing push ups, Heather was running laps and Kristelle was shooting at holoform decepticons.

Ironhide watched over the three girls with his arms crossed as he was trying to hide the small smile on his faceplate.

The two girls came a long way from when they first started training, there was little whining now but Amy would mumble alittle here and there.

That dream Amy had was still on her mind, she wasn't sure if it was just a dream. Something deep inside her told her it wasn't just a dream, so everytime she fell asleep she was hoping to see that bird again but no luck.

To say it was pissing Amy off was wrong, she was getting far passed pissed off. She hated being confused and that dream confused her to no end.

When training was over the three girls went to go take a shower and would meet up in the Rec Room after they were done.

Amy walked in with her hair still kinda wet seeing as she liked to air dry her hair. Heather and Kristelle were in the kitchen as Amy walked over and rise a eyebrow seeing them making food.

"whats going on?" Amy asked.

"we're going to the lake" Kristelle said making sandwishes.

"do you remember the last time we went to the lake" Amy said getting a soda.

"yeah but all the Autobots are going this time so no worries through Red Alert is staying behind" Heather said packing stuff in a big beach bag.

Amy shrug opening her soda.

"okay"

* * *

Amy was sitting in Sideswipe as she had change into Black Shorts with a big white T-shirt coving her red sports bra.

Heather was riding with Ratchet smiling and talking with him. She was wearing short blue jeans and a yellowish t-shirt that was coving her swim suite.

Last Kristelle was riding with Jazz as she was laughing at a joke made by Jazz, his holoform grin at her from the drivers seat. Kristelle was also wearing a white with blue and red flowers on it summer dress that was coving her swim suite.

They were only half way there and Kristelle was alittle tried from training. So she lean back on her seat and closed her eyes to take a small nap.

* * *

Kristelle open her eyes and blinks alittle confused, as she looked around founding herself at the lake but not seeing anyone but her.

_"huh where is everyone?" _Kristelle asked still looking around.

Just then Kristelle heard something as she turn fast. To see Amy standing there with her fists shaking at her side, Worried Kristelle walked over fast.

_"Amy! are you alright!" _Kristelle asked worried.

Amy was shaking slightly as her head was down well her hair hides her face. This only got Kristelle more worried as she reach her hand out.

_"Amy-"_

_"get away" _

Kristelle jerk back fast startled as she stared at Amy wide eye.

_"A-Amy" _

_"get away from me ... please hurry" _

This confused Kristelle.

_"Amy whats going on" _Kristelle asked.

Just then Amy head shot up as her eyes were narrowed and almost glowing red, her eyes looked like they had fire burning in them.

Kristelle eyes widen more as she took a few steps back slowly now starting to get scared.

Fire slowly started spining around her. When Kristelle looked into Amy eyes, she was startled to see a almost scared look in Amy eyes.

_"please get away... before I lose contorl" _Amy whisper.

_"no please wait let me help you Amy please" _Kristelle said slowly moving closer.

Amy eyes flashed as fire shot up as Kristelle backed up fast as she puts her arms up closing her eyes tightly.

When Kristelle open her eyes and lower her arms she gasp coving her mouth with her hands. Kristelle slowly looked around her to see all the Autobots ... dead.

_"no... not again" _Kristelle whisper and let out a sob at who she saw next to her.

_"Heather!" _Kristelle cried.

Heather was laying on the ground with her dull lifeless eyes staring up at the sky. With alittle blood running down the corner of her mouth and a burn bloodly hole in the middle of her chest.

Kristelle looked to Amy to see her staring at Kristelle with cold red eyes as a tornado of fire was going around her.

Kristelle let out another sob as she stared at Amy with tears going down her face. Just then the fire started chaging as Kristelle blinked staring at it.

The fire change to form a bird over Amy as it let out a loud sound letting its wings out.

Kristelle looked back to Amy just in time to see her holding out her hand to Kristelle as she shot a fireball at her.

* * *

Kristelle gasp sitting up fast as her eyes snap open, Kristelle had cold sweat running down her face as she was panting fast.

"Kristelle are you alright" Jazz asked worried staring at Kristelle.

Kristelle blinked then looked at Jazz.

_it was a dream ... or was it? _Kristelle thought.

"Kristelle?"

"oh.. I'm fine just a bad dream is all" Kristelle said smiling alittle.

Jazz stared at Kristelle a bit then slowly nods his head.

"okay"

Kristelle sighed leaning back on her seat and looks out the window as she thinks back to her dream. Kristelle felt fear going through her as she hugs herself and bites her bottom lip.

She only hope to god that it was only a nightmare.

* * *

After a bit everyone made it to the lake as the girls and femmes were setting up the blanket and the food. While the mechs tried to play a game of football that they looked up on the world wide wed.

The girls laughed as they watch the mechs try to play the game even the femmes were laughing as Chromia soon join in the game.

Which made all the mechs alittle nervous.

Prowl even look like he was liking the game, seeing as you had to make plans and stuff for it which Prowl was real good at.

Everyone was having a great time, so much that it took Kristelle's mind off the nightmare she had on the ride here.

That was till,

"well well well"

Amy tenes up right away as Kristelle got a nervous look as she looked to Amy.

Amy slowly turn her head as she saw a tall blonde girl with sky blue eyes and a smirk on her face. She also had her followers behind her as Amy made a face at what the blonde was wearing.

_Slut_ Amy thought.

"what the hell you doing here _Emily_" Amy said as she said the blonde's name as if she was a disease.

That Amy bet her money on that Emily had some from all the guys she sleeps with.

"if I remember right this is a free country and you don't own this lake so I have every right to be here" Emily said.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Emily then looked at all the mechs as her eyes darked as she licked her lips alittle.

"who are they?" Emily asked.

All the femmes narrowed their eyes as Heather glared.

Amy step in Emily's way as she glared.

"they're none of your sluttie business" Amy said.

Emily narrow her eyes then smirks.

"you call me a slut but look at you, you have way more guys with you then I have with me" Emily said as her followers laughed behind her.

The twins glared at this.

"ha don't make me laugh, atlease I'm not a walking STD" Amy said smirking.

"oh burn!" Heather said laughing as Kristelle covers her mouth with her hand trying to hide her laugher.

The Autobots looked that up then some of them started laughing catching on to Amy's joke.

Emily's face turn red in angre as she glared at Amy with hate in her eyes.

"well atlease I'm not a freak!" Emily yelled then smirks.

"and atlease my parents loved me and didn't give me away" Emily said smirking.

Amy eyes widen as Heather and Kristelle gasp.

"why you bitch!" Heather yelled and went to go attack Emily but Ratchet held her back.

"thats right I read all about your background thanks to daddy being head of the hospital" Emily said smirking.

"poor poor little Amy no one wanted her not even her own parents" Emily kept at it.

"alright thats enough!" Sideswipe storm over glaring.

Kristelle looked at Amy as she felt fear go through her body as her nightmare flash through her mind.

Amy had her head down now so her hair was hiding her face as her hands were in tight fists as they were shaking at her sides. Amy was also shaking slightly, Kristelle couldn't tell if it was from crying or from angre, but if she knew Amy like she did then it was from angre.

everything happen so fast after that, Amy shot by Sideswipe and grip Emily's neck in her hand and lift Emily off the ground.

Emily gasp loudly as she grip Amy's arm tightly while also digging her nails into Amy's arm to try and get Amy to let her go.

Amy looked up at Emily as her eyes were glowing red as it look like fire was burning in her eyes. Amy tighten her grip as Emily scream when she felt Amy's hand starting to burn her neck.

The Autobots move fast as they rush over.

Sunstreaker pulled Amy away as Sideswipe pulled her hand roughly off Emily's neck. Both let Amy go fast as her body burn them.

Emily fell to the ground coughing and crying, her friends running to her and helping her up. They right away left to get Emily to the hospital at seeing the burn marks on Emily's neck.

The Autobot watch them go then look to Amy to see her shaking.

Kristelle could hear her heart beating in her ears as the minute tick by as she stared at Amy waiting.

"g-get away ... "

Kristelle eyes widen at hearing Amy whisper that. Kristelle knew now that it wasn't a nightmare, She saw what was going to happen before it even did.

"Amy what the hell was that you could of killed her!" Sunstreaker yelled at her.

"not only that you could of gave away your powers! and also may have alert any decepticons near by!"

"Sunstreaker thats enough" Optimus order keeping his eyes on Amy.

Ratchet was running scans on Amy fast as his eyes widen at seeing how really unstable she was.

Amy knew her contorl was slipping fast as she try with everything in her power to hold on, she knew it was no use.

"please get away! hurry! before I lose contorl!" Amy yelled as fire started shooting around her.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as Amy scream as fire shot up around her fast.

Ratchet grab Heather backing up fast as Jazz grab Kristelle taking the girls to a safer spot.

"what do we do!" Sideswipe yelled worried as he stared at Amy.

Optimus was at a lose of what to do, even Prowl didn't know what to do as he started thinking fast.

Prowl eye the lake then came up with a plan and turn to Optimus and was about to say something till a loud sound made everyone look up.

Everyone eyes widen as they saw a huge bird fly over head and what shocked them more was the bird was made of fire.

The bird stop over Amy as it flap its wing and looked down at Amy watching as the fire around her grew stronger and bigger.

The bird better known as a Phoenix open its mouth then shoot fire out at Amy, coving her and overpowering her.

After a few minutes The Phoenix stop and when the fire went away they saw Amy laying on the ground and to everyone joy not hurt.

Amy slowly blink open her eyes alittle confused then fear shot through her as she remember what just happen as she sat up fast.

Amy looked around fast then saw the Autobots, Kristelle and Heather and noticed they were okay as she let out a sigh.

_Thank god_ Amy thought.

Amy then heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up as she got a shocked look at seeing The Phoenix.

_No way _Amy thought shocked.

The Phoenix soon land as it flap its wings once then fold its wings against it's body. Then in a blast of fire The Phoenix disappered, everyone watched as the fire disppared to show a woman.

She had long black hair, red eyes and Amy felt like she was staring into a mirror.

The woman was wearing odd clothing, she was dress like she was almost a belly dancer. The woman had to be about 6 feet tall as her skin was slightly tan and her stomach was flat with what look like a four pack.

She was also barefoot.

The woman walked over to Amy as Amy slowly got to her feet still staring at the woman.

"its nice to finally see you in person" The woman said as her eyes soften as she smiled at Amy.

_That voice! _Amy thought.

"w-who are you" Amy asked.

The woman smiled alittle more.

"Amy sweetie I'm your mother"

* * *

**Things are really starting to heat up now, Amy's Mother finally shows up! in the next Chapter you'll all be finding out where Amy's Father is too and going to flash the light on Heather and find out some things about her.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Review if you want and if you have any ideas that you would like to share.**


	12. Ice and Fire

**Here is Chapter 11, I finally got it up yay! ^_^**

**Kristelle: yay!**

**Heather: This chapter has more of me in it!**

**Me: Yeah but no giving anything away**

**Heather: I know I know *grins***

**Me: hmm who next ... I know! Prowl your turn!**

**Prowl: Alright, Here is We Need Your Help Chapter 11 enjoy**

**I don't own Transformers I only own Amy and Amber**

* * *

Amy stared at the women shocked as what she said ring through Amy's mind.

"M-Mother ..." Amy said.

The woman smiled walking over to Amy and brush some hair out of Amy's face.

"its so good to finally see, I missed you so much" Amy's mother said with a sad loving look in her red eyes.

Tears starts to appear in Amy's eyes as she hugs the woman tightly silently crying. Amy's mother hugs her back tight as small tears go down her face.

Kristelle and Heather were trying hard not to cry too as they watch Amy and her mother. After a few minutes they pulled apart as the woman turns to the Autobots, Kristelle and Heather.

"who are your friends" she asked.

Amy wipes her eyes fast then looks over then told her mother who each was as she points to them. Amy's mother smiled nodding.

"its nice to meet you all my name is Amber" Amber says bowing slightly.

"mom"

Amber looks to Amy and knew what was coming by the look on Amy's face.

"why ... why did you give me away" Amy asked with a hurt look in her blue eyes.

Amber sighed,

"come lets sit down" Amber said as everyone sat down on the big blanket that the girls lay out.

"Amy it wasn't by choice that I gave you away, it killed me to leave you like that but I had to, to keep you safe." Amber said with a sad look on her face.

"you see I am on a kill list...from my kind, I did something I shouldn't have" Amber said.

Everyone stared at Amber shocked.

"mom what did you do" Amy asked.

" I ... I fall in love with your father" Amber said.

"what! they want to kill you because of that!" Heather said angry.

"I know it would seem like not a big deal to your kind Heather but it is to my kind we're not suppost to inbreed like that" Amber explain.

"when I first came to Earth was when I frist meet your father and I fall in love with him fast. Which did scare me but I chose to stay with him knowing full well the risk I was taking. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life, after a few months my fear came true when a male of my kind came to Earth to find out what happen to me. When I didn't come back home when I was suppost to, the male saw us together and went back to my plant fast to tell the elders what he saw. They were outraged and order for mine, your fathers and your death, me and your father made a hard choice and promise we would come get you when this was all over" Amber said as tears went down her face.

Amy moved closer and hugs her mother tightly as tears slide down her face. Amy was happy to finally know what happen all those years ago and know that her parents did love her.

Kristelle sniffled alittle wiping her eyes alittle, she could only guess what Amy could be feeling right now.

Heather was about to say something, till Amber got up fast and looked to the sky.

"mom what is it?" Amy asked getting up, then got a weird feeling and for some reason looked to the sky too.

Amber eyes narrowed as she slowly took a breath in, then Amber eyes widen as she smelled a male.

but it wasn't just any male.

it was a male of her kind.

everyone looked up at the sound of wings flapping and soon saw a huge phoenix fly over head. This phoenix looked even bigger then Amber was.

"run, take cover now!" Amber yelled as flames shot around her as she transforms into her phoenix form.

Ratchet and Jazz grab Kristelle and Heather and ran off to get them somewhere safe.

Sideswipe ran over and went to grab Amy but a wall of flames shot down between them.

"Amy!" Sideswipe yelled.

Amy stared at the wall of fire with eyes wide, as she tries to get the fire to die down but it wouldn't work.

_who ever this is, is way more powerful than me I can't contorl this fire _Amy thought.

Amy gasp as fire shot around her caging her in.

"Sideswipe!" Amy cried now starting to get scared.

* * *

Amber who was now fighting the male Phoenix, glance down at hearing Amy and saw her trap in a ring of fire.

_"you can't save her this time, both you and her will die today" _The male Phoenix said.

Amber glared at him.

_"the helll we will, the only one dying today is you"_ Amber said angry, then shot a powerful fireball at the male.

* * *

At seeing the fear in Amy's eyes Sideswipe's holoform disappeared as he transform and ran over.

"don't worry I got you" Sideswipe said reaching his hand in and picking Amy up.

Amy looked at Sideswipe and smiled alittle shaking slightly, Amy never felt so helpless before when it came to fire.

That is what scared her the most.

The Autobots didn't know what to do as they all turn off their holoforms and transform, watching the two huge birds fighting in the sky.

But soon it started becoming to unsafe to be in the area as fire shoot down close where everyone was standing.

"Autobots back to the base!" Optimus order.

Everyone transform without a word and started making their way fast back to the base.

The male noticed this and thought fast as he shot fire out and made a ring of fire around Heather and Kristelle who were waiting for Ratchet and Jazz.

At hearing screams Amy looked over fast to see Heather and Kristelle trap in fire with Ratchet and Jazz running over to help them.

But this time the flame was to close together at the top so Ratchet or Jazz couldn't reach in to grab them.

"Heather! Kristelle!" Amy yelled as she felt fear flow through her body.

Kristelle and Heather were hugging close to try and stay as from the fire as they could, but they knew if they stay in here to long they would be cooked alive.

* * *

Amber looked down then looked to the male glaring with hate in her eyes.

_"leave them out of this! there only human children!" _Amber yelled

_"they know to much they must die also"_ He said but was also eyeing the Autobots, having never seen something like them before.

* * *

"Kristelle!" Jazz yelled as his spark was pulsing with fear at seeing the tears going down Kristelle's face and at seeing how scared she looked.

"Jazz help us!" Kristelle cried.

Jazz almost rush into the fire but Ratchet held him back.

"Ratchet let go! they need our help!" Jazz yelled.

"if we touch that fire it'll melt us in less then a minute" Ratchet said even through he too himself wanted to rush in there to try and save the girls.

Ratchet knew through that they were no good to help them if they were dead.

Prowl was near by as his CPU was going through as many plans as he could to try and save Heather and Kristelle without anyone getting hurt.

Prowl got a nervous look in his optices when everything he came up with were no good.

Amy ran over after Sideswipe put her down as she stared at the fire with her two best friends trap inside.

Then Amy remember back to what her mother did when she lost control. Amy got a nervous look as she got scared that if she did that she'll lose control and only make it worse.

_oh god what do I do, they're going to die if I don't do something!_ Amy thought as she looked up at her mother and the male phoenix.

* * *

Heather held Kristelle closer as she looked around at the wall of fire around her, she was starting to have trouble breathing now.

sweat was running down her fast and getting her clothes wet as she was starting to get dizzy at getting overheated.

Heather looked down at Kristelle who was having trouble breathing too and was wet with sweat too.

_I need to do something, there has to be a way out of this. I just need to stay calm and think of a way out of here_ Heather thought trying not to get scared but felt her body shaking slightly in fear.

Heather eyes widen as she saw the fire starting to move slowly closer.

* * *

"no stop it!" Amy scream at seeing the fire starting to close in on Heather and Kristelle.

Jazz yelled and had to be held back from Ironhide and Jolt as Optimus held back Ratchet.

Amber flies fast down to try and help but the male blocked her. Amber stared with eyes wide at the cage of fire.

"No please stop! STOP!" Amy scream as fire shot around her wildly and as she held out her hands at the flame as fire shot out and started to cover the cage of fire.

_"Amy stop! you can't do it you'll end up killing yourself!"_ Amber yelled.

"I DON'T CARE I WON'T JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH AS MY FRIENDS ARE BURN ALIVE!" Amy yelled as her eyes glow red.

* * *

Heather heard her heart beat in her ears as she watched the flames got closer and closer. Tears slowly fill her eyes as she finally started showing the fear she really felt.

_I don't want to die, I have a whole life ahead of me this really can't be the end, it can't..._ Heather thought as she tighten her grip around Kristelle who was crying and sobbing.

what Heather didn't know was her eyes were slowly getting paler as her hair was slowly changing into a pale yellow.

"Help us!" Heather cried loudly as a cold feeing went through her body.

Kristelle felt overheated as she was about to pass out from it, then the next thing she knew she felt cold.

Kristelle slowly blinked open her eyes as her eyes widen fast as she saw ice flowing around her and Heather and was slowly making the fire go away.

Kristelle looked at Heather to see all of her eyes glowing blue, you couldn't see the white or the green of her eyes no more.

Amy had stop as she stared in shock at Heather as she watched the ice melt away the fire.

"what ... whats going on" Amy whisper to herself.

The two Phoenixs stared in shock at Heather.

_"It can't be" _Amber whisper

Heather turn her head up looking up at the Male Phoenix as the ice stop moving then shoot up at the male.

The Male let out a yell painful sound at being hit with the ice then shot fire at it, but the ice just came coming making it the male had no choice but to fly away fast.

Heather watch the male fly away as her hair and eyes slowly turn back to the color they use to be. Heather felt dizzy as she let Kristelle go and fell to the ground.

"Heather!"

* * *

"mmm..."

Heather slowly blink open her eyes as she tried to see clearly, After a bit she could as Heather saw the ceiling of the medbay.

Heather slowly sat up with her hand on her head.

"ugh what happen" Heather said.

"you were almost burn alive"

Heather blinks then looks to her side to see Ratchet, he had a worried look in his optics that he was trying to hide.

Heather had a flash back to what happen as her eyes widen.

"what happen! who saved me and Kristelle!" Heather asked.

"you did"

Heather gave Ratchet a confused look.

"what? how?" Heather asked.

"you don't remember?"

"remember what?"

Ratchet sighed then explain everything that happen to Heather as she stared at him in shock.

"w-what ... I... I really did all that" Heather asked, as Ratchet nods.

"I ran some blood tests on you and it seems ... your body has change along with your blood. It was like something had woken up inside you but I'm not sure what" Ratchet said with a confused look in his optics.

Just then the medbay doors open as ratchet and Heather looked over to see Amber, Amy and Kristelle.

"Heather your awake! are you alright!" Kristelle asked running over.

Ratchet helped Kristelle up on to the table Heather is sitting on, Kristelle ran over and hug Heather.

Heather smiled hugging back.

"I'm fine Kristelle, what about you?"

"I'm fine" Kristelle said smiling back.

Ratchet help Amber and Amy up on to the table too as Amber walked over staring at Heather.

"Heather tell me about your past" Amber said.

Heather looked at Amber and got a uneasy look slightly.

"I don't remember much, all I know is my mother left when I was really young. Leaving my Father to rise me alone, I remember he threw out or burn everything that was my mother's. I'm not sure why he did but soon he also just stop looking at me altogether and started to drink alot" Heather said.

Kristelle gave Heather a sad look and hugs her again.

Amber stared at Heather in deep thought.

"why, whats going on? do you know what I am" Heather asked.

Amber nods,

"yes I do, I felt I smelled it but I wasn't sure till your other side woke up and now I'm sure of it now." Amber said as everyone stared at her waiting to hear what Heather is.

"Heather your half Ice demon"

Heather eyes widen as she stared at Amber.

"half ice d-demon?" Heather said.

Amber nods,

"yes your mother was a full ice demon and also I know who she is, me and her ... lets just don't see eye to eye but I know her well" Amber said crossing her eyes.

"then do you know why she left me and dad!" Heather asked.

"she did it to keep you safe, she wanted you to grow up and live like a human, she wanted you to be happy" Amber said.

Heather look down understanding now why her mother did what she did. She just wanted her to be happy without the worry of this.

* * *

Later everyone was asleep but Heather as she lay awake in her bed staring at a picture in her hand.

it was a picture of her mother and her when she was a baby. Heather found a book with this picture in it, the book belong to her mother.

Heather put the picture away fast at hearing the door to her room open as she glance over her shoulder. Heather saw the guy from the party as she smiled alittle staring at him.

he smiled back and walked over getting into the bed with Heather and wrap his arms around her pulling her back against his chest.

Heather blushed smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you today" he whisper in Heather's ear.

Heather open her eyes alittle.

"I didn't think I was going to make it too...I'm sorry for worrying you" Heather whisper back as she felt him tighten his grip around her.

"you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault" he whisper kissing Heather on the head. Heather smiled and turn her head alittle looking at the guy.

"I know but still I worried and- mmm"

The guy cut Heather off by pressing his lips against Heather's and pulling her closer. Heather stared then closed her eyes kissing back.

After a bit the two pulled back slightly panting as they open their eyes looking at each other with longing in their eyes.

"don't ever leave me" Heather whisper.

"I'd never think of it" he whisper then slowly got on top of Heather kissing her again, Heather wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer kissing back.

* * *

It was dark in the Rec Room the only light in there was from the glow of blue optics and a light from a cell phone. Sunstreaker was sitting on a couch with his holoform on and standing on his leg with a cell phone in his hand. It wasn't any cell phone it was Heather's cell phone, that Sunstreaker stole sometime today.

Sunstreaker stared down at the video on the cell phone as his blue eyes narrow slightly, what no one could see was his eyes soften alittle as he watch the video. He had his eyes lock on one person in the video and that was.

Amy

* * *

**Well thats it for now! I bet your all wonding who this guy is! well I'm not telling xD muahaha! but don't worry soon I swear you'll find out who it is. Well know we know about Heather's past some what and you all found out that she also a half breed like Amy.**

**I thought this up last night and though it would be a better cliffhanger.**

**Please Review if like or if you have a idea for the story**

**Thanks for reading! and also thanks you to the people that Reviewed! here a cookie ^_^**


	13. Phase One

**Woot Chatper 12!**

**Me: This chapter got done faster then I thought**

**Heather: good!**

**Me: lol I know your dying for this chapter to be up**

**Heather: got that right!**

**Kristelle: lol**

**Me: well lets get started then Fireshadow your turn!**

**Fireshadow: yay! well Here is We Need Your Help Chapter 12 Enjoy!**

**I Don't owen Treansformer, I only own Amy and Amber**

* * *

Starscream walked into Magetron's room and looked around till his red optices locked on to Magetron.

"my lord everything is set and ready to go we just need your word to go ahead" Starscream said.

Magetron smirks as he looked over to Starscream.

"good go ahead and start phase one"

Starscream nods and turns to leave but he stop at the door when he hears.

"oh and Starscream see to it that you don't fail this time, because it could cost more then being a failer it will also cost your life"

Starscream tensed up as he glanced over his shoulder then nods slightly.

"I understand sir" Stascream said then walks out as the door closed behind him.

Magetron stared at the close door for a bit then turn his optices to a dark corner.

"now tell me what I need to know" Magetron said.

red eyes could be seen from the showers as a figuer slowly step out of the shadows.

A tall man about Magetron's size step out of the shadows, he had shaggy black hair. He had a tan skin and looked like he has been working out all his life. He also had armor over his chest, down his lower arms and over his knees down.

The man wore no shirt or shoes, he only had deep red baggy short on that top at his knees. He also had flame colored wings behind him.

"sure just make sure you stick to our deal" he said coldly with his eyes narrowed.

Magetron nods.

"I always keep my word as long as you help me get rid of those Autobots" Magetron said.

The man stared at Magetron for a bit then nods his head.

"Alright"

Magetron smirked as he lean back in his chair.

_yes_ Magetron thought.

* * *

"Come on Heather focus! you won't be able to control your powers if you don't!" Amy yelled over to Heather who was standing in the middle of a training room.

"I'm trying!"

"not hard enough!"

Heather glared at Amy then sighs and takes a deep breath as she closed her eyes and focus on taming her power.

Heather felt a cool feeling go through her body as her hair turn pale yellow almost white.

A ice blue light started to go around Heather's body.

Amy stood to the far side with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as she watched Heather.

ice soon started flowing around Heather along with the ice blue light as they started flowing faster. Heather tighten her fists more as she keeps trying to keep control but it was slipping fast.

_no damnit!_ Heather thought as she fell to her knees panting as the ice and ice blue light slowly fade away.

Amy eyes narrowed alittle more then sighed.

"get up and do it again!"

Heather looked over to Amy still panting.

"come on Amy we've been doing this for hours now can't we take a break!"

"no now get up and do it again!"

Heather sighed and slowly got to her feet.

* * *

Kristelle and Amber were watching from a room that had a big window, but on the other side the big window only look like a big mirror.

"Amy being to hard on Heather, can't she just let up alittle" Kristelle said.

"no she can't, I know it may seem like she being hard on Heather but she has to. Controling your power is a very hard thing to do, Heather lucky to have Amy helping her to control it. Because Amy had to learn all this on her own and that was alot harder then what Heather going through now" Amber explain.

Kristelle looked at Amber.

"you see if Heather were to lose control that could be a very bad thing, she could turn everyone around her into ice and won't know how to turn them back. That or she could go on a rampage and turn cities and towns into ice without even meaning to"

Kristelle eyes widen as she listen to Amber.

"thats why Amy has to be hard on Heather because she cares and doesn't want Heather to lose control like Amy fears everyday that she will"

"wait why I thought Amy has control of hers"

"she does but you see fire is alot harder to control then ice, well Amy does have control that control could slip fast if she was angre enough"

Kristelle blinked then looked back to the training room.

* * *

Meanwhile Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe was watching Amy and Heather from the door window.

"damn you would think she your daughter by the way she training Heather" Jazz said looking at Ironhide.

Ironhide gave Jazz a annoyed look then looked back into the training room.

"She would make a great trainer I have to say" Ironhide said.

Ratchet nods as he was running Scans on Heather to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Because if she did then he would step in to stop this right away.

"maybe I should make her your trainer Sideswipe" Ironhide said smirking.

"ha ha ha your real funny" Sideswipe said looking to Ironhide as Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet laughed.

* * *

Later Amy had finally end the training as the girls were sitting in the Rec Room eating some lunch. Heather couldn't be angry at Amy for the hard training because she knew what would happen if she did lose control.

Now Heather understood why Amy didn't tell everyone about how hard it was to control your power.

The girls were laughing and playing cards while eating. But then out of no where Kristelle tense up as her cards drop from her hand on to the table.

"huh Kristelle you okay?" Heather asked as her and Amy stared at Kristelle.

Kristelle eyes were wide then rolled into the back of her head as she fall out of her chair.

"Kristelle!" Amy and Heather yelled as they got out of their chairs fast and rush over to Kristelle.

"Heather go get Ratchet!" Amy said as Heather nods and runs out of the room fast. Amy grab Kristelle's hand as she saw Kristelle was tense as she could see Kristelle's eyes moving fast with her eyes still closed.

* * *

Kristelle open her eyes to see darkness as she looked around.

_"oh not again"_ Kristelle said as she kept looking around.

Then she heard something as Kristelle turn to see the Autobots laying around lifeless again.

_"no! not this nightmare again please no!" _Kristelle cried as she ran off.

Everywhere she looked there was a dead Autobot laying, Kristelle cried as she looked a each one.

At Hearing something fall Kristelle turn to see the twins with burn melted holes in their chest. Kristelle shakes her head with tears going down her face then turn the other way as her eyes widen.

_"Amy"_

Like last time Amy stood there staring at Kristelle with blank red eyes, as fire was flowing around her and fire was coving her fists.

Soon black like claw fingers slowly started closing around Amy, as Amy's eyes slowly turn back to blue as her eyes widen in fear.

_"Kristelle help me!" _Amy yelled reaching one hand out to Kristelle right before she disappeared .

_"she ours now"_

Magetron's voice and Optices was the last thing Kristelle heard and saw before she woke up gasping and panting.

"Kristelle your awake! are you alright!"

Kristelle blinked as she saw Heather, Amy and Ratchet standing over her. All three had a worried look on their face.

Kristelle looked at Amy as she stared at her as the nightmare flash through Kristelle's mind.

Amy blinked alittle confused.

"Kristelle?"

"I-I'm fine" Kristelle said in a low voice as she slowly sat up.

"Are you feeling dizzy at all?" Ratchet asked

Kristelle shakes her head.

"I feel fine sorry for worrying you guys" Kristelle said.

Heather and Amy helps Kristelle to her feet as Ratchet ran scans over her to make sure she was really okay.

"Just to be safe I would like you to go get some rest" Ratchet said, as Kristelle nods and walks out heading to her room.

Amy and Heather watch her then glance to each other with a worried look.

* * *

Few hours later Amy, Heather and Kristelle went out with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker going to the mall to give them something to do.

Sideswipe was picking on Sunstreaker again, acting like he was going to hit Sunstreaker's bumper. Which only got Sunstreaker pissed and worried, pissed that Sideswipe won't stop and worried for if Sideswipe really does hit his bumper.

All three girls were laughing as they was sitting in Sideswipe watching all this and listening to Sunstreaker yell at Sideswipe through the speakers.

Soon they made it to the mall as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled into the parking lot and looked for a parking spot.

They were lucky to find two right next to each other as the twins pulled into their spots. Sideswipe open the doors for the girls to get out as Sunstreaker's holoform got out.

"man its been awhile from the last time I was here" Heather said looking at the mall.

Amy and Kristelle nod as they looked to the three story mall too.

Amy started walking to the front doors of the mall when Sunstreaker grab her arm fast and pulled her back.

Amy eyes widen as she saw a car speed by.

"hey asshole! watch out there people around here!" Heather yelled after the car glaring.

Sunstreaker was also glaring after the car as he had his arms wrap around Amy and had her face pressed against his chest.

Amy blushed alittle as she was gripping Sunstreaker's shirt.

"Amy are you alright?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker noticed he was holding Amy close and let her go.

Sunstreaker's cheeks were slightly red as he looked to the side.

"yeah I think so" Amy said as Sideswipe looked her over and nods.

"come on lets just get inside" Sunstreaker said as he started walking to the front doors.

the girls and Sideswipe follow after Sunstreaker well also keeping their eyes out for anymore crazy drivers. Right before they walked in Amy heard her name get called as she turns to her head to see.

"Emily" Amy said glaring.

Emily was standing about five feet away as she looked at Amy, glancing at her friends fast before looking back to Amy.

"can we talk alone please" Emily said.

Amy narrow her eyes as she tried to figuer out what Emily was up to.

"hell no" Heather said glaring too.

"fine"

"what!" Heather and the twins said shocked as they looked at Amy.

Amy started walking to Emily but got stop by Sideswipe grabbing her arm.

"stay where we can see you" he said then glared at Emily. Amy nods as Sideswipe lets go of Amy's and watch her walk over to Emily.

Emily walked off a bit then stop and turn as Amy stop a few feet from Emily. Amy could feel the eyes of her friends and protecters on her and Emily.

"what do you want" Amy said coldly.

To Amy shock Emily looked down with what look like a sad and shame look on her face.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did at the lake awhile back"

Amy stared at Emily like she had two heads, Amy just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"your ... what?"

Emily sighed then looked up at Amy.

"I said I was sorry okay"

Amy stared at Emily then narrowed her eyes.

"what the hell are you up to Emily, I've know you for years and I know you don't say sorry to no one"

What Amy didn't know was Emily was pulling a needle out of her back pocket slowly.

"Amy I really mean it, no joke I'm really sorry" Emily said walking to Amy slowly.

Amy tensed up watching Emily closely.

"I want to be friends okay I'm tired of this fighting" Emily said stopping in front of Amy with a sad look in her eyes.

Amy didn't buy it for a minute.

Emily smiled then hugs Amy, as she tense up more but stay still.

Emily looked to Amy's friend as a smirk slowly appeared on Emily's face.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's eyes widen when they saw the needle in Emily's hand.

"Amy!" Kristelle yelled noticing the needle.

Amy couldn't move back fast enough as her eyes widen as she felt something sharp stick into her neck.

Amy push Emily back roughly as she reach up and pulled out the needle fast out of her neck, and looked at it to see nothing in th needle.

_Shit_ Amy thought dropping the needle.

Amy looked to Emily to see Emily's eyes looking blank, almost lifeless. Then Amy saw something appear behind Emily out of no where.

Looking up Amy saw red optics staring down at her as she felt the drug that was put into her body start to work.

Amy felt herself falling as she heard Heather, Kristelle and the twins running over to her fast.

Amy felt herself land on something cold and hard and she saw it was metal.

"Skywarp! let her go now!" Sunstreaker yelled glaring.

Skywarp smirked picking up Emily in his other hand as he held Amy in his hand.

"sorry Autobarts Lord Megatron needs her" Skywarp said.

Amy turn her head at hearing Sunstreaker as she felt her body going numb and her eyes were fading so she was starting to see blurrs.

"Sunstreaker ..." Amy whisper reaching a hand out right before Skywarp disappear with her and Emily.

"No Amy!"

* * *

**Things are really heating up now, Find out in the next chapter about why Magetron wants Amy also what did the Decepticons do to Emily.**

**Thanks for through who Reviewed ^_^**

**Till next time, See ya!**


	14. What Did They Do!

**Here is Chapter 13! This one got out faster then I thought.**

**Kristelle: things are getting good now**

**Heather: yeah and also the e-**

**Me: *covers Heather's mouth* no giving anything away!**

**Heather: *grins* sorry**

**Me: *mumbles*alright Jolt your turn**

**Jolt: alright here is We Need Your Help Chapter 13 enjoy!**

**Don't own Transformers, only own Amy**

* * *

Amy slowly blinked open her eyes, all she saw was darkness at first. She slowly sat up as she felt cold metal under her hand.

Amy looked around as she was starting to see as she tried to remember what happen.

"I see your awake"

Amy tense up as her eyes widen at hearing a voice and turn her head to see red optics staring at her from the darkness.

Flashback of what happen went through Amy's mind as her eyes widen more. She was with the Decepticons, and Emily had stick something into her neck.

Emily!

Amy looked around for her, even through Amy hated her. She couldn't just leave her here for the Decepticons to do what they please to her.

Hearing a low evil little laugh Amy looked back over to the Decepticon in the room.

"looking for this"

Lights came on blinding Amy for a moment as she rubs and blinks her eyes to see clear. When Amy could see without the light hurting her eyes she looked over to the Decepticon.

To her shock Amy saw Emily sitting on the Decepticon's leg, but it wasn't just any Decepticon.

It was Megatron.

"what did you do to her!" Amy said glaring as she saw the blank look on Emily's face.

"nothing to bad just alittle mind control" Magetron said smirking as he was leaning his cheek on his fist as he was sitting in a chair.

Hiding her fear with angre Amy glared more at Megatron.

"what do you want with me" Amy asked.

"you'll help me kill the Autobots"

"The hell I will!" Amy yelled, how could Megatron ever think she'll help him.

He must have finally gone insane.

Megatron smirked,

"We'll see"

Yup he finally had lost it.

Amy narrow her eyes not liking the look on Megatron's face. She knew he was up to something, but she didn't know what it was at the moment.

"now why don't you go back sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get" Megatron said.

out of no where Amy started feeling really tired as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

_whats going on, I wasn't tired a minute ago he must have sleeping gas pouring in this room_ Amy thought as she glance around feeling her eyes slowly starting to close.

Amy saw movement in a corner as she looked to it fast. Just before she closed her eyes, Amy was sure she saw a huge man with what look like flame colored wings, and cold red eyes as he was staring at her with a evil like smirk.

Megatron watched as Amy eyes closed and she fall on to her back, as he lightly pet Emily's hair with the tip of his finger.

Megatron smirked more, everything was going just as he plan. Megatron looked to the man in the corner to see him staring at Amy with his eyes narrowed.

The man slowly looked from Amy to Megatron and smirked.

* * *

"Optumis! the Decepticon are on the move!" Jolt said as he was staring at a computer screen and typing fast.

"where are they Jolt" Optimus said with a cold look on his face.

"One moment sir"

For hours the Autobots have been trying to find where the Decepticons had taken Amy. When they got a call from a angry and worried Sideswipe who was also trying to keep Sunstreaker calm. That Amy had been taken by Skywrap, Optimus sent out the order to find where the Decepticons were at onces.

They had no luck, till now.

"There" Jolt said as he looked up at the huge screen as they see a red dot blinking.

No more then a minute later Red Alart was sending a order over the loud speckers as a Alerm was going off.

Kristelle and Heather were looking around watching as Mechs and Femmes were rushing around. They were luckly sitting on Ratchet's hand so not to get step on.

Kristelle and Heather glance to each other with a worried look. They hoped that Amy was alright and that the Decepticons hadn't hurt or killed Amy.

Few minutes later Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz were racing out of the base and heading to where the Decepticons were.

* * *

Starscream was standing in a forest where Megatron order him, Thundercracker, Skywrap, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Dead End.

Starscream had Amy in his hand as he looked around, looking for any sign of the Autobots coming.

"are we sure this is going to work" Skywrap said with his arms crossed.

"it better, for the sake of our sparks" Stascream said.

Skywrap looked alittle uneasy but nods as he looked around too.

"they're coming ... " Thundercracker said in a low voice.

"good, everyone knows what they have to do so don't mess this up!" Starscream said glaring at the other Decepitcons.

At seeing the other Decepticons nod. Starscream looked to the side where he could hear something coming their way, and fast.

Stascream watched as the Autobots came closer and closer, The first one to transform was Optimus.

Optimus didn't look happy.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transform in a rush and almost charge at the seekers but was held back. By Optimus holding out his arm in front of the twins.

"where is she seeker! I swear to prime if she hurt in any way your going to wish you were never born!" Sunstreaker yelled glaring with a deadly look in his optics.

Sideswipe nods agreeing with his brother as his twin blade came out.

"oh shut up your human female is fine, see" Starscream said as he open up his fist to show Amy laying on his hand still asleep.

"what was your reason for taking her" Optimus asked in a calm tone but had angre burning in his optics.

"that is for us to know and for you to find out, we're only here to show you that your human is safe and alive." Starscream said smirking.

Prowl optics narrowed, something was wrong here but he didn't know what.

"now that you see she alive we'll be going now" Starscream said turning.

"over my dead body!" Sideswipe yelled as him and his twin rush by Optimus to Starscream.

The fight had started.

The twins were tackled by Thundercracker and Skywrap as Ironhide, Chromia and Jazz jump in to help. Which got Dead End and Bonecrusher to jump in to stop them.

Bumblebee ran over only to get tackled by Barricade.

Starscream stands off to the side and fire at any Autobot that came close to him. Optimus and Prowl also watched while also keeping their optics on Starscream.

Something was really wrong.

Starscream wasn't joining the battle, he was just standing there with a odd look in his optics.

That really put Prowl on Alert.

Starscream got a message, as he looked it over then look over to Thundercracker and gave him a slight nod. Understanding Thundercracker threw Sunstreaker close to where Starscream was.

Starscream turn fast and was going to transform to escape.

"oh no you don't!" Sunstreaker said glaring and jump on Starscream. While also being careful of Amy in his hand. Starscream yelled and tried to knock Sunstreaker off, but he held on tight and reach for Amy.

_almost there ... almost ... just alittle more _Sunstreaker thought.

Starscream growled then finally roughly knocked off Sunstreaker and transform flying off. Taking his leave the other Decepticons fall back and take off.

"Thats right you better run!" Ironhide yelled blasting one more time at the fleeing Decepticons.

"Sunny did you get her!" Sideswipe asked rushing over to Sunstreaker, who was laying on the ground.

Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder looking at his brother as Sideswipe waited for Sunstreaker to answer him.

Sunstreaker got up turning as he open his hands smirking to show Amy sleeping in Sunstreaker's hands.

"damn right I do, didn't think I would let a seeker take her again did you" Sunstreaker said smirking.

Sideswipe grins then looks at Amy.

* * *

Starscream walked into Megatron room and bow slightly.

"Sir the Autobots have the girl as you asked and have no idea of our plan" Starscream said.

"good, start phase two" Megatron order.

Starscream nods and noticed the the human girl Emily was still on Megatron's leg. But wasn't wearing any clothing but what the humans called underwear and bra. She was panting and her face was red and her hair was alittle messed up.

"uh sir"

"that is all Starscream"

Starscream tense up at the cold tone in Megatron's voice and nods turning and walks out.

Megatron looked from the door back to Emily on his leg as his holoform appears in front of her smirking.

"now where we"

Amy was put in the medbay right when she got back to the base. Ratchet ran every test and scan he had on him, wanting to know what the Decepticons did to her.

What confused Ratchet through when the tests were done was everything came up okay. By the looks of it the Decepticons did ... nothing to her.

Ratchet narrowed his optics staring at the tests.

"this isn't right, they had to have done something" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"they wouldn't of kidnap her for nothing" Ratchet said glancing over to Amy.

* * *

Few hours later Amy slowly open her eyes, she thought she was going to wake up to darkness again.

Amy closed her eyes alittle tight as the light hurt her eyes then she slowly open them again. Amy sat up slowly and looked around finding herself in the medbay.

_what the ... I'm in Ratchet's medbay..? but how _Amy thought looking around confused.

Ratchet then walked over seeing Amy was awake.

"good your awake"

Amy looked at Ratchet still confused.

"how did I get here, last I remember I was talking to Megatron" Amy said.

"we got you back, and about that did the Decepticons do anything to you" Ratchet asked.

Amy thinks then shakes her head.

"not that I can think of no" Amy said.

Ratchet mumbles crossing his arms as he started to get mad, he knows the Decepitcons did something.

But he couldn't fiuger out what they did!.

Ratchet sighed then help Amy down from the table she was sitting on.

"Your mother, Kristelle and Heather will want to see you, they have been worried" Ratchet said as Amy nods then walks out.

Amy walked down the hall going to check their rooms first then the Rec Room. But right when Amy was going to walk around a corner she heard her name get called.

"Amy!"

Amy turn to her head to see.

* * *

**Don't you just love Cliffhangers xD, okay everyone I know your dying to know and this time I swear in the next Chapter you'll find out who that guy is with Heather and maybe a few Lemons *grins*, you'll also be finding out what Phase two will be too and what the Decepticons really did do to Amy.**

**Well thats all for now thanks for reading everyone and thanks to throughs who Reviewed**

**Please Review if you would like to or have a idea for the story.**


	15. Letting you in closer

**Here is chapter 14**

**Me: yay we're really getting up there**

**Sideswipe: I really like this chapter *grins***

**Me: I can only guess why *rolls eyes smiling***

**Sideswipe: because my awesome self is more in it!**

**Me: oh god please don't start acting like sunny**

**Sunstreaker: hey! **

**Me: lol love ya sunshine!**

**Sunstreaker: *mumbles***

**Sideswipe&Me: lol**

**Me: well hmm who next ...uh...wheeljack you want to?**

**Wheeljack: Sure! Well here is chapter 14 of We Need Your Help enj-_BOOM!_**

**Me: WHEELJACK!**

**Sideswipe: oh slag there goes the door**

**Sunstreaker: MY PAINT JOB!**

**Wheeljack: uh heheh oop's**

**I don't own Transformers, only own Amy, Fireshadow and Amber**

* * *

Amy turn her head to see Fireshadow running over to her.

"thank prime your alright we've all been so worried about you" Fireshadow said picking up Amy with a worried look on her face.

Amy smiled and hugs Fireshadow's finger.

"aww thats good to know, but really I'm alright" Amy said smiling as Fireshadow smiled back.

"so where were you going?"

"to find Kristelle and Heather" Amy said.

Fireshadow nods and starts walking.

"I'll take you to where they are" Fireshadow said as Amy nods and sits.

Fireshadow walked into the training room and walked to a door as she looks into the window on the door. Amy looked in too, to see Amber helping Heather to control her powers.

"wow she getting good" Amy said, alittle shocked at seeing how much better Heather was at handling her powers.

"yeah she been working alot harder nonstop to get control of her power, so she'll be able to help next time the Decepticons attack" Fireshadow said.

"thats not all" Fireshadow said and walked to another door and looked into the window on the door, Amy looked too and got a shocked look.

Kristelle was in there with her eyes glowing blue and things floating in the air.

Prowl was also in there watching Kristelle with his arms crossed and saying something to her every few minutes.

"they both have been working hard" Fireshadow said looking to Amy.

Amy was staring at Kristelle with her eyes wide alittle.

All this time Amy has always feared her power and was always careful and never trusted herself, but as she watched Heather and Kristelle.

She felt maybe she needed to loosen up alittle and turst herself to she'll be able to control herself and also trust the others.

* * *

Few hours later Heather and Kristelle walk out of their training rooms and spot Amy and Fireshadow.

"Amy!" they yell and run over as Fireshadow puts Amy down.

Heather hug Amy first almost crashing her, Amy laughed alittle hugging back and pats Heather's back.

"miss you too Heather but your killing me here" Amy said breathing alittle tightly.

"oop's hehe sorry" Heather said letting go smiling.

Next Kristelle hug Amy tightly holding back tears as things started to float up.

"uh Kristelle" Heather said floating slightly off the ground.

"oh sorry" Kristelle said as things and people float back to the ground.

"I'm still learning" Kristelle said with a uneasy smile.

Amy smiled and hugs Kristelle back then lets go.

"so your really alright? the decepticons really didn't do anything to you" Kristelle asked with a worried look.

"not that I know of" Amy said crossing her arms thinking.

"well thats good, because I would have to kick all their afts if they did do something to you" Heather said grinning.

Amy and Kristelle laugh as Heather joins in a moment later.

Amber walked in as she looked at Amy, Amy turn her head to see her mother staring at her. Amber walked over fast and pulled Amy into a tight hug as small tears went down her face.

"thank god your safe" Amber whisper holding Amy tighter. Amy got a sad look at seeing her mother crying and hugs her back.

"it won't happen again I promise" Amy said.

"damn right it won't happen or next time they'll have a angry phenoix mother after them" Amber said pulling back with a small smile on her face.

Amy laughed alittle nodding.

* * *

Later Amy stop in front of her room and was about to hit the code into the little lock boxs next to the door. When a big dark shadow appear behind and around her.

Amy blinks then turns her head to see Sideswipe behind her.

"oh hey Sides"

"hey uh can we talk"

Amy rised her eyebrow slightly then turns staring at Sideswipe.

"uh sure"

Sideswipe lower his hand as Amy walked over and got on to Sideswipe's hand. Sideswipe slowly lift his hand then turn rolling off to prime knows where.

After awhile Sideswipe stop outside the base on a cliff as he put Amy down and his holoform turn on. Amy glanced around then noticed the full moon was out and the night sky was clear of clouds.

Amy looked back to Sideswipe wanting to know why they were out here.

"so what did you want to talk about" Amy asked crossing her arms.

Sideswipe looked kinda nervous as he rub the back of his head.

"well you see...-" Sideswipe started as Amy rise her eyebrow again.

Sideswipe looked more nervous now which got Amy alittle worried, as she lower her arms with a worried look slightly.

"Sideswipe if there something wrong you can tell me you know" Amy said

Sideswipe saw the look on Amy's face and sighed.

"nothing wrong its just..."

"just what"

" ... hard to say really ..."

Amy blinked kinda confused, as Sideswipe sighed again then looked at Amy.

"I ... like you.."

Amy felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at Sideswipe then she thought he ment as a friend.

"oh I like you too Sides" Amy said smiling alittle.

Noticing she really didn't get what he ment, Sideswipe moved alittle closer and grab Amy's upper arms.

"no I mean I like like you" Sideswipe said staring her right in the eyes.

Amy felt her heart beat faster as her face started to turn red as she stared at Sideswipe wided eye alittle.

"Sideswipe..."

Sideswipe turn away letting go of her arms.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way" Sideswipe said with saddness in his voice.

Amy felt her heart break at hearing that saddness and the look on his face. Sideswipe looked back to Amy and took a deep breath.

"I know it might seem weird with us being very different from each other, but I can't help what I feel. after what happen I knew I couldn't wait anymore and had to tell you. I don't want to lose you Amy" Sideswipe said with a nervous/worried/sad look in his eyes.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mind was working overtime and her heart felt like it was going to blast out of her chest.

No one has ever said anything like this to her, so she was unsure of what to do or say to Sideswipe. Amy was never good at making new friends or even trying to get a boyfriend, she was lucky to have Kristelle as a friend.

Taking her silents as a no Sideswipe look down and turn about to turn off his holoform.

"wait!"

Sideswipe blinked as he felt Amy grab his arm, almost pretty much hugging it to her body. Sideswipe turn his head looking at Amy to see her staring at him with a nervous look.

"did you..really mean that" She asked.

Sideswipe turn so he was facing Amy fully and as she let go of his arm. Sideswipe grabs Amy's hands with his as he stared at her with a loving look in his blue eyes.

"every word and I'm willing to try this, ... if you are"

Amy stared at Sideswipe as she felt her face turn alittle more red. This wasn't like her, she never blushed, Amy was use to being cold and pushing everyone away from her.

Never letting anyone to close to her or ...her heart.

But there was something about Sideswipe that made her just want to let him close. it made her want to grab him and never let go. To say that it didn't scare her would be dead wrong, everything about this made her want to run away and hide.

But it was something in Sideswipe eyes that made her stay, made her open her heart and let him in.

Amy closed her eyes taking a deep breath in then she open her eyes with a small smile of her face as she looked at Sideswipe.

"if your willing to try, then I will too" Amy said.

Sideswipe eyes light up like a little kid at christmas time as he wrap his arms around Amy and spins her around.

Amy laughed holding on to Sideswipe, She has never seen him so happy.

"you just made me the happies bot alive right now" Sideswipe said smiling as Amy smiled alittle more. Sideswipe got a nervous look again as Amy rise her eyebrow.

"what now?"

Sideswipe gave Amy a small smile.

"well ... I wanted to .. try something" Sideswipe said as Amy nods.

"okay"

Sideswipe slowly put his hands on Amy's cheeks and slowly moved closer. Amy eyes widen slightly as she blushed again, just now noticing what he was about to do.

Sideswipe gulp as his cheeks were alittle red too.

"just..don't move okay" he whisper as Amy nods alittle, staring at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe stop a few inches from Amy's face as he looked at her, to see her eyes had closed half way. Sideswipe got more brave as his eyes closed half way too as he lean in altitle more feeling her breath on his lips.

Amy felt her eyes close on their own as she felt Sideswipe brush his lips lightly over hers. She also felt a wave of pleasure go through her body at the feel of his warm soft lip press alittle more on hers.

"mmm"

Amy grip the front of Sideswipe's shirt tugging him closer as she press her lips more on Sideswipe. His eyes widen alittle then closed fast as he moves his hands so he could wrap his arms around her.

Amy moved her hands up so she could wrap her arms around her his neck and press more up against Sideswipe. Getting more brave Sideswipe licked Amy's bottom lip as she open her mouth to let him in.

Both their tongue battle as Sideswipe won in the end which made him smirk into the kiss and get a nip to his tongue by Amy.

Which made Sideswipe laugh alittle into the kiss and pull Amy closer as he rub his tongue around her mouth for winning.

After a bit they pulled back for a breather, as Amy looked at Sideswipe panting.

"for a bot you sure know how to kiss" Amy said slightly panting.

"told ya" Sideswipe said smirking.

Shaking her head smiling Amy pulled Sideswipe into another kiss.

* * *

What the two didn't know was Jazz in his holoform was driving up to the front door to the base with Kristelle. When he spoted the two up on the cliff.

"Well, well, well" Jazz said smirking as he pull to a stop and lean on his steering wheel to look up out his front window.

"what" Kristelle asked looking at Jazz then looked to where he was looking.

Kristelle eyes widen as she saw Sideswipe and Amy.

"its 'bout time" Jazz said, Kristelle looked to Jazz fast in shock.

"what do you mean" she asked.

"I knew Sideswipe had been crushing on her for awhile now and have been trying to get him to tell her but he kept being a chicken about it" Jazz said smirking as he looked to Kristelle.

"I guess it took Amy getting kiddnap by the cons to get him to finally slip" Jazz said as Kristelle nod and look back to new couple kissing as she smiled.

Kristelle then got a idea and smirked pulling out her new phone that Jazz got her today. Kristelle click it so it turn on the camra, Noticing what she doing Jazz smirked more.

"great idea" Jazz said as Kristelle grins nodding and aim her cell phone at Sides and Amy, and took a picture, to show to Heather later.

Getting a idea by looking at Sideswipe and Amy, Jazz turn the wheel and started driving off down a dirt path. Kristelle looked at him confused as she put her cell phone away.

"where we going?" she asked as Jazz grin at her then drove passed some tree and pulled to a stop. Kristelle gasp as she saw a field of wild flowers in front of her and the full moon overhead.

"oh wow" Kristelle said in awe.

"our date not over yet Krist" Jazz said moving closer as Kristelle looked to him blushing.

Jazz laughed alittle putting one hand on her cheek as he lean closer.

"ya so cute when ya blush" Jazz whisper making Kristelle blush more. Jazz smiled then kisses Kristelle pulling her closer. Kristelle made a small sound and put her hands behind Jazz's head and grip his hair kissing back.

Soon Kristelle felt her seat slowly lowering down as she tighten her grip on Jazz's hair alittle. Jazz pulled back alittle from the kiss as he was about to get on top of Kristelle.

"to much?" he whisper

Kristelle stared at him panting and blushing more as she thought it over as the seat stop moving, as Jazz waited for her answer.

After a bit Kristelle shakes her head as Jazz grin then kisses Kristelle again. The seat lowers all the way down, and Jazz got on top of her but keep most of his weight off her.

Kristelle stared at Jazz with her eyes alittle open as her face turn more red then she closed her eyes and enjoy the moment.

* * *

At the base, Heather walked out of the her bathroom that was link to her room. Heather was only wearing a towel as she was towel drying her hair with another towel while walking to her bed.

Heather felt sore from the training but it wasn't as bad any more as he body was getting use to it.

Heather almost jump out of her skin as she let out a small gasp as strong arms wrap around her waist. A low little laugh was heard in Heather's left ear as her eyes narrow.

"ever heard of knocking"

"I have but this is more fun"

Heather grin alittle then closed her eyes half way as she felt the person behind her slowly kissing her neck.

"mm.."

The guy smirked and turn Heather around putting one hand behind her head.

"plus I never know what I'm going to be walking in on" he said glancing down to Heather towel covered body.

Heather blushed and playfully push the guy.

"don't be a pervert"

he laughed alittle grinning.

"only when I'm around you love" he said then smirks turning and pushing Heather on to the bed thats behind her. Heather gasp then giggled as the guy got on top of Heather.

"and I have to say I really like what I see" he said narrowing his eyes smirking. Heather blushed but grins back at the guy, as she watch him tug the towel open then pull out of from under her and toss it to the side.

His eyes flash and darken as he looked at her as lust burn in his eyes, which made Heather blush alittle more and to stop him she pulled into a deep kiss.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and right away won the little battle that happen and rub his tongue on hers.

Heather whimper and moan as she felt his fingers move over her body slowly. He smirked and grab her right breast and slowly rub it as his thumb and pointer finger rub her nipple.

Heather arch her back slightly pulling back from the kiss as her head tilts back as she moans. He smirked more and kissed down her neck as he keeps rubbing, nipping and sucking at Heather's neck.

He slowly moved down to her right breast and moved his fingers as he put his mouth over her nipple and sucks. Heather gasp and moan putting her hands on the back of his head, as he suck hard and ran his tongue over it.

"oh god" Heather said/moan as she felt his finger move down her side and rub at her hip and slowly rub down to her thigh. She knew what he was doing and where those skillful fingers were going.

He groan alittle as his fingers moved between Heather's legs and felt how _wet_ she was for him.

Heather shiver and moan pushing her hips down on to his fingers to get him to stop teasing.

"y-you killing m-me" Heather said panting.

He smirked up at her as he let go of her breast with a wet pop.

"I haven't even started yet, you'll be screaming my name when this is over" He said as Heather shivers at the promise and the look in his eyes.

Running his fingers around the wet warm opening, made Heather whimper and press her hips down again. He laughed alittle and slowly push one finger in and almost groan at how tight and warm it felt.

He almost couldn't wait.

Keeping a good control of his self control he started moving his finger, listening to Heather moan as he starts sucking on her left breast.

"P-Please m-more! mm!" Heather moan trying to move her hips with his finger. He pushed in another finger as he moved them alittle faster and rub his thumb on her clit.

Heather gasp and moan alittle load as she tighten her grip on his hair. He felt his control slipping as he listen to her breathing and moans getting faster and louder.

Adding another finger, he moved his fingers faster and harder as he knew she was getting close. Heather moan loud at feeling her lower stomach getting tighter and tighter, it was starting to become unbearable.

"oh please please! I need to- ahh!"

Knowing what she ment he pulled his fingers out fast and moved down getting between her legs and licks once before pushing his tongue in.

Heather arch off the bed moaning louder as she throws her head back in pleasure. Gripping her thighs tight, he moved his tongue in deeper groaning the feel and the taste.

well thrusting his tongue in, he also started rubbing at her clit to help her along while his other hand work on getting his pants undone.

Heather almost scream in pleasure as white flash through her eyes, at feeling him thrust deeper into her and hit a spot.

"oh yes!"

He moan at her cumming as he licked it up and was able to get his pants undone as he was tugging him and his boxers down.

Heather lay there panting with her eyes closed and her face red and sweaty. She open her eyes alittle and watch as he sat up and pulled his shirt off fast tossing it and work on getting his pants and boxers off.

Once they were off he moved closer to Heather and wrap her legs around his waist almost panting in need.

"s-sorry but I need you bad, skip the rest of the forplay this time" He said as Heather nod fast pulling him closer.

He kissed Heather deeply while also pushing himself inside. Heather gasp arching her back and tighten her legs around his waist.

He groan at the tightness and the feel of her around him and gave her a minute before he started moving.

Bliss and pleasure

That was all Heather felt as she started moving her hips along with his. Heather moan loud as he grunt and moved faster gripping her hips tight.

He grind his hips against Heather's while thrusting in fast, making it so he rub against her clit making Heather moan loud and arch her back off the bed.

"ahh mm m-more! please I .. I n-need ahh f-faster!" Heather moan, as he thrust faster while going deeper in.

Heather gave a loud cry in pleasure as she felt him press against her sweet spot. He smirk at hearing that and kept aimming for that one spot, while groaning loud at feeling Heather tighten more around him.

He lift Heather's hips alittle so to thrust in at a different angle, which made Heather go crazy. He moan loudly at feeling her tighten to the point of pain around him then felt warm flow around him and down his and Heather's legs which made him cum as well with a roar.

Heather saw stars as she arch her back high all the bed and dig her nails into his back to the point where she thinks she broke the skin.

Heather almost didn't hear her scream his name of pleasure, over the powerful feeling of pleasure racing through her body.

"AHHH RATCHET!"

* * *

**There is it! now you all know who the guy is xD, How many people thought it would be him? lol I know I said you would find out phase two of Megatron's plan in this chapter but I thought I would lay off the fighting, planning and stuff for this and just write some loving lol. But in the next chapter I swear you'll find out what phase two is.**

**Man Ratchet can be a real _bad _bot when he wants to be *grins* lol Well thats all for now thanks for reading.**

**Please if you want Review **

**See ya! ^_^**


	16. Jelous

**Here is Chapter 15**

**Me: okay this chapter is kinda sad, I blame Sunny**

**Sunstreaker: what! you wrote it!**

**Me: ..so..**

**Sunstreaker: *mumbles***

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Prowl: Shouldn't you be somewhere *arms crossed***

**Sunstreaker: *mumbles more and walks out***

**Me: well hmm who next, oh Bluestreak! your turn!**

**Bluestreak: yay! Well here is Chapter 15 of We Need Your Help enjoy! **

**Don't own Transformers, Only own Amy, Amber and Fireshadow**

* * *

Sunstreaker walked down the hall at a fast speed as he was heading to his room. Bluestreak who was about to take a corner stop fast, as his optics wide as he watched Sunstreaker go by him fast.

Bluestreak had a scared look on his face as he watch Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker soon got to his room as he press in the code fast as the door open. he walked in and slam his hand on the botton to close the door.

His frame was shaking, as Sunstreaker's blue optics glow in the dark room. Rage was burning in his optics, Sunstreaker was way passed piss of.

The lights turn on but they were really dim, only lighting the room alittle bit. Sunstreaker looked over to a door, he glared at it with hate.

The door leads to Sideswipe's room.

Never in his whole life had Sunstreaker ever felt this much angre for his brother. He wasn't even all that sure why he was so angry at his brother, but he wasn't just angry at Sideswipe.

He was also angry at their human female that they need to protect.

This all started, when Sunstreaker felt his brother getting really nervous. So he went out to find out where his twin was, thinking he pulled a prank and was now getting in trouble for it.

After looking all around the base, Sunstreaker went outside to see if he was outside. Sunstreaker looked around then hear something and looked up.

Sunstreaker felt like his spark froze.

His optics widen, there up on a cliff was not only his twin but their human too.

They were kissing.

Sunstreaker punch a wall hard denting it as he growled alittle. Really Sunstreaker was confused, he didn't know why he was getting so work up about this.

It wasn't like he care about her, wasn't like he like her or anything. So why was he getting so angry about seeing his twin and her kissing.

Sunstreaker knew his brother had feeling for Amy, he felt it everytime they were around her. Seeing as the two share a spark they know what the other feels, they know what the other is thinking.

He always knew, but now seeing Sideswipe act on his feelings. Sunstreaker didn't know what to do or say about this.

Pulling his fist from the wall, Sunstreaker turn and look back to his brother's door as he narrow his optics alittle.

* * *

The next day Kristelle and Heather were in the Rec Room. They were grinning and looking at Kristelle's phone.

"I can't believe you caught this, I wish I was there to see this" Heather said, staring at the picture on Kristelle's phone.

"yeah if it wasn't for Jazz I wouldn't have been able to, he saw them first and got me this phone" Kristelle said.

"awww that was nice of him" Heather said smiling, as Kristelle blushed alittle smiling and nods.

"whats this"

The cell phone was took from Kristelle as the two girls gasp and turn fast to see Amber holding the cell phone.

She had a cup of coffee in one hand as she held the cell phone in the other.

"well now" She said sipping her coffee, keeping her eyes on the picture.

_Amy going to kill me_ Heather and Kristelle thought.

Amber hand the cell phone back to Kristelle grinning alittle. Kristelle grab her phone and puts it away fast with a nervous smile.

"well it looks like Amy has herself a boyfriend, haha don't worry girls I won't say anything about how I found out" Amber said. Seeing the look on Heather and Kristelle's face.

Both girls sighed as Amber laugh alittle more.

Just then the door open as the three turn to see Sideswipe walk in with Amy sitting on his hand. Heather and Kristelle grin as they glance to each other then looked back to Sideswipe and Amy.

Seeing the two girls grinning, Amy narrowed her eyes as she rise her eyebrow.

"whats up with you two" Amy asked eyeing the two.

"oh nothing" Heather said grinning.

"Nothing my ass, what are you two up to" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"hehe we're not up to nothing" Kristelle said.

"I don't believe you" Amy said narrowing her eyes more.

"Amy"

Amy looked over to Amber as Sideswipe put Amy down.

"yeah mom"

"I need to talk to you"

Amy nods and follows her mother over to the other side of the room, even through Sideswipe still could hear them.

Sideswipe looked at Heather and Kristelle to see them giggling alittle. Just then Sideswipe saw a cell phone sticking alittle out of the Kristelle's pocket.

Zooming in on the phone, Sideswipe optics widen as he saw the picture on the phone that Kristelle forgot to close.

Amber turn to Amy as she took another sip of her coffee, Amy blinked then gave her mother a confused look.

"Amy I need to ask you one thing" Amber said.

"okay what is it" Amy asked still confused.

"are you two being safe"

It was silent for a bit.

"WHAT!"

Heather and Kristelle started laughing their asses off as Sideswipe cooling fans kicked on. Amy face was dark red as she stared at her mother in shock.

Amber couldn't help but grin alittle behind her coffee cup.

"sweetie no need to yell, I just want to know if you two are being safe is all I am your mother after all" Amber said like it was no big deal.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing as she blushed more. Then it all clicked together as Amy turn and glared at Heather and Kristelle.

"you . two . are . dead" Amy said as her eyes turn red.

Heather and Kristelle stop laughing as their face pale. Then they turn and ran out of the room, with Amy hot on their tail.

"JAZZ"

"RATCHET"

Amber walked over to Sideswipe laughing as she stop next to him and look up at him.

Sideswipe looked down at Amber with a nervous smile.

* * *

Later Sunstreaker was sitting in the Rec Room with the other Autobots who were taking a break. He glance up from his drink at hearing a laugh, out of everyone there he for some reason could only hear her over everyone else.

Amy was standing on the table laughing with Heather and Kristelle. She was laughing at something Sideswipe had said.

Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ratchet, Fireshadow, Bumblebee and Jazz were sitting at the table around the three girls.

Sunstreaker narrow his optics and looked away with a mad look, Sideswipe glance over to his brother at feelig his angre.

_"Sunstreaker whats wrong, why you all the way over there" _Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker in a com link.

Sunstreaker tense up and glared more in his drink.

_"nothing...just leave me alone.." _Sunstreaker said back.

Sideswipe stared at Sunstreaker not believing him for a minute.

_"I know something wrong, come on bro you know you can tell me anything" _Sideswipe said.

_"why don't you shut up and go back to talking to your human!" _Sunstreaker said angry.

Sideswipe blinked in shocked then glared at Sunstreaker.

_"okay one that human has a name! and also she not only mine, you have to help protect her too" _Sideswipe said trying to stay calm but his control was slipping fast.

_"tch I'm tired of babysitting that weak dirty human, its bad enough you lower youself to kissing that gross mouth of hers" _Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe was starting to shake as he tighten his hands into fists. Amy noticed this and looked to Sideswipe to see him glaring at Sunstreaker, She looked over to him to see Sunstreaker glaring at Sideswipe.

_Whats going on? _Amy thought watching the two.

Just then Sideswipe got up fast making Amy jump slightly as she looked at him wide eye.

"what the frag is your problem!" Sideswipe yelled at Sunstreaker.

Everyone went silent in the Rec Room as all eyes/optics turn to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker got up fast too, knocking over his chair as he glared at his brother.

"my problem is that!" Sunstreaker yelled back pointing to Amy.

Amy stared at him in shock, what had she done to make Sunstreaker hate her so much right now.

Sideswipe blink as a picture flash through his CPU of him and Amy kissing, he saw it because that was what he brother was thinking.

"thats why ... your jelous" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker tense up then started to laugh coldly.

"please as if I would ever be jelous, I could kill her just by stepping on her so she weak" Sunstreaker said.

At this Amy glared at Sunstreaker as her eyes started to turn red, he think she weak huh.

"she gross weak small and smells I don't know how you stand even touching her or being near her" Sunstreaker said.

Jazz got up at this as he looked like he was getting mad now.

"Sunstreaker that enough your going to far now, its easy to see your jelous, because if you wasn't you wouldn't be acting this way. You saw your brother and Amy together, and don't know who to act now because your confused by your feelings. But acting and saying stuff like this about her is over the line and I won't stand for you to be saying stuff like that. You like her but you don't want to believe it yourself so your lashing out at her and Sideswipe to try and hide the pain you feel at them being together" Jazz said.

Amy stared at Jazz then look to Sunstreaker, she won't believe this till she hears it from Sunstreaker. Sideswipe knew Jazz was right by the pain that flow to him from Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker tighten his hands tighter into fists as he didn't want to give in. What Sunstreaker said next shock everyone in the room.

"you know I find it really odd how fragging easy it was to get her back from the Decepticons!. Even weirder how they did nothing to her!, maybe there something going on. Maybe she been lying to us and she with them!, She can't be trusted anyways seeing as she almost got us all killed because she didn't tell us how slagging unstable she was!. She nothing but a Decepticon hoe sent to kill us!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Sideswipe control snap at that, and with a roar he attack his brother, tackling him to the floor as others got up to go stop the two.

Amy stared at the two with her eyes wide as everything Sunstreaker just said rang through her mind. At seeing the look on Amy's face Kristelle and Heather rush over and hug her.

"don't listen to him" Heather said.

"yeah he just jelous and doesn't know what he saying" Kristelle said.

Heather looked over to see Ratchet pull Sunstreaker up roughly, as Ironhide held back Sideswipe from attacking Sunstreaker again.

Jazz was saying something to the two with a angry look on his face. Kristelle and Heather watch, Ratchet and Ironhide pull Sideswipe and Sunstreaker out of the room following Jazz.

Heather and Kristelle looked at each other with a worried look then looked to Amy. Bumblebee and Fireshadow glance to each other then looked to Amy too.

Amy was staring at the table with her eyes still wide as all she could hear was Sunstreaker voice ringing through her mind.

_'Maybe she been lying to us and she with them!'_

_'She can't be trusted anyways seeing as she almost got us all killed because she didn't tell us how slagging unstable she was!'_

_'She nothing but a Decepticon hoe sent to kill us!'_

Amy closed her eyes tightly as tears were trying to slip free.

_Sunstreaker is that how you really feel about me..._ Amy thought, as pain went through her heart like a knife.

* * *

A hour later Optimus heard about what everything happen and order Sunstreaker in the brig and Sideswipe to stay in his room for the night.

Amy was in her room too as she was standing in front of her desk with a picture in her hand.

It was a picture of everyone, Heather had wanted to take a picture of all the Autobots and the girls together.

Amy stared at herself in Sideswipe's hand smiling at the camra, Sideswipe was grinning with his arm on his brother's shoulder almost leaning on him. Sunstreaker was just staring at the camra with a annoyed look slightly with his arms crossed.

Tears slowly slide down Amy's cheeks without her noticing as she lightly ran her finger over Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the picture.

Out of no where Amy felt a weird feeling go through her mind, her eyes widen as the picture slip from her hand.

Amy tense up then her eyes slowly narrow as her eyes turn red and go blank.

* * *

Kristelle walked to Amy's room and knocked on the door with a tray of food and a can monutain dew.

"Amy I got you dinner" Kristelle said then press in the code as the door open. Kristelle walked in and looked around.

"Amy?" Kristelle said not seeing Amy in her room.

Kristelle put the tray down on the desk and bliks leaning down and pick up a picture. Kristelle smiled at the group picture then looks around again.

Kristelle put the picture down and walks to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Amy you in there" Kristelle asked.

She waited for a bit then open the door alittle and peeks in and looks around. Kristelle got a confused look not seeing Amy in there.

"hm where is she" Kristelle said.

* * *

Amy was walking outside as she was going through the forest that was around the base. Amy heard movement as she lift her head to see red optics looking back at her.

"hey cutie, hop on" Skywrap said smiling evilly as he lower his hand to the ground.

Amy walked over and got on Skywrap's hand as he lift his hand and curl his fingers around Amy.

Skywrap smirked then disappeared.

* * *

"Sir Skywrap just got here with the human female"

Megatron smirked more as he looked over to the Decepticon.

"Good, start phase three" Megatron order as the Decepticon nods and bows then walks out.

"are you sure they didn't find it"

Megatron looked over to the dark corner as red eyes stared back at him.

"I'm sure the clip was made not to be found even by that Autobot medic" Megatron said.

What the Autobots didn't know was, the Decepticons did do something. They put a small clip in Amy's brain and had to wait till her mind got weak enough for the clip to take over and control her.

Skywrap then walked in as Megatron looked over to him and smirked.

"Welcome to the Decepticons Amy"

Amy was standing on Skywrap's hand as she staring at Megatron with blank red eyes.

"Thank you ..my lord .." Amy said in a lifeless like voice.

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter, alot of drama in this one and Sunstreaker being a huge Ass. Found out in the next Chapter what Phase three is and how the Autobots find out what happen to Amy and more of Heather and Kristelle's powers.**

**Thanks for Reading ^_^**

**Please Review if you want to or have any ideas that you would like to share.**


	17. Betrayal

**Here is Chapter 16**

**Me: wow I got this out faster then I believed I would, awesome!**

**Heather: woot! and soon the epic battle will be happening!**

**Me: thought you didn't like fighting**

**Heather: I don't but I'll be able to show off my awesome powers!**

**Me: hey fire better!**

**Heather: no way ice is!**

**Me: no! fire!**

**Heather: ice!**

**Me: fi-!**

**Kristelle: ok ok thats enough we need to start the story**

**Me: oh right hehe sorry about that, I'll start because I know you all want this to start so here goes, Here is We Need Your Help Chapter 16 enjoy!**

**Don't own Transformers, only own Amy, Amber and Fireshadow**

* * *

"She gone!"

Heather, Jazz, Bumblebee, Fireshadow and Bluestreak stare at Kristelle alittle shocked.

"what do you mean she gone" Heather asked, Kristelle looked down at the floor.

"I went in her room to bring her some dinner and she wasn't in there, so I check the bathroom still nothing I even check the training room" Kristelle said.

Heather got a worried look as she thought of where Amy could be.

"did you check Sideswipe's room?" Jazz asked.

Kristelle blinked then look up and shakes her head.

"I didn't even think of that" Kristelle said as Jazz smirks.

"well lets go check" Jazz said and walks out with the others following.

Once at Sideswipe's room, Jazz knocked on the door as everyone waits a minutes till the door open up. Sideswipe blinked alittle startled.

"hey guys whats going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"is Amy in there with you" Heather asked with a worried look slightly.

Sideswipe looked to Heather and shakes his head.

"no"

Kristelle and Heather eyes widen, At seeing this Sideswipe started to get worried as he looks to Jazz.

"why whats going on? where Amy" Sideswipe asked worried.

Jazz had a blank look on his face as he stared at Sideswipe.

"we're nto sure where she is"

* * *

Prowl walked into Optimus's office with a Datapad in his hands.

"sir I got a report from Red Alert" Prowl said as Optimus looked up from his work.

"what dose the report say" Optimus asked

"Red Alert reported he saw Amy leave the base about 5 minutes ago and was heading into the forest and has yet to come back" Prowl said, with a uneasy look in his optics.

Optimus tense up as he stared at Prowl with his optics slightly wide.

Could Sunstreaker been right?

Optimus sighed and put a hand on his head with a uneasy look on his face.

"Report back to Red Alert and tell him if he hasn't seen Amy come back in a hour then we must fear the worse" Optimus said.

Prowl nods knowing what Optimus ment, Prowl himself didn't want to believe it.

But if Amy doesn't come back, he'll have no choice but to think it.

Prowl turn and walked out while typing on the datapad and sent it to Red Alert.

* * *

A Hour later Optimus got the report that Amy still hasn't come back, he knew he had no choice now.

Optimus called everyone to the Rec Room to tell everyone the news that he wish he didn't have to.

"Listen up everyone as you all know Amy was kidnap by the Decepticons and we were able to get her back. Ratchet had ran test on her to try and find anything that the Decepticon had done to her only to find nothing. About a hour ago I got a report from Red Alert in telling me that Amy had left the base and has yet to return."

Heather eyes slowly widen as she knew where this was going.

"so what you think she willing join the Decepticons!" Heather said.

all Optics turn to Heather then look to Optimus shocked, Optimus sighed and look down alittle.

Kristelle gasp putting her hands over mouth in shock.

"she would never! I've been her friend pretty much our whole lives!. I know Amy she would never do this, not willing anyways!" Kristelle said holding back tears.

Heather looked at Kristelle with a sad look and put her arms around Kristelle and look to Optimus.

"Kristelle right, I may have not know her as long as Kristelle has but I know Amy enough to know she would never do that" Heather said.

Amber has her eyes narrowed as she stared at Optimus, How dare he stand there and say that her daughter would do something like this.

"they're right, my daughter may act tough and mean but inside she a sweet girl who couldn't hurt or kill anyone if she had the choice" Amber said.

"So don't you dare stand there and say my Daughter betrayed us all" Amber said angry.

Sideswipe stared at Optimus with a look that said he agree with the girls and Amber.

Optimus stared at the four then looked around at the other Autobots to see them giving him a look like Sideswipe's.

Optimus smiled alittle and looked back to Heather, kristelle and Amber.

"I believe you, the Decepticons had to have done something to have forced her into coming to them" Optimus said.

Heather and Kristelle smiled and nods as Amber nods look.

Optimus looked at everyone with his optics narrowed slightly.

"we're going to get Amy back then we'll find out what they did to her" Optimus said as everyone nods while some yell something.

Heather and Kristelle looked at each other and nods, both knowing they'll have to work harder now if they want to save their friend.

* * *

Two weeks had past from that day everyone found out that Amy left and Heather and Kristelle have been training none stop.

Heather was in her training room as ice cover almost all the room as Heather ran and blasted at dumpies. She had gotten control and was now learning how to use her powers.

Heather pale icey green eyes were narrowed as she ran over ice like it nothing. Ice soon cover over her arm changing into a sword, as Heather cut a dumpie in half.

Amber stands to the side watching with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed as some fire flows around her to keep her safe.

* * *

Kristelle also learn to control her powers as blue light flows around her fast as things were floating in the air.

Narrowing her blue glowing eyes one thing in the air slowly started crushing till it broke into many peices. Soon other stuff slowly started broking too till there was nothing left but broken parts.

Prowl watch Kristelle from his corner with his arms crossed.

* * *

Sideswipe walked into the brig as he walked over to a cell.

* * *

Kristelle turn her head to a much bigger metal thing as her eyes narrow as the thing started to glow and slowly lift off the ground.

Kristelle slowly lift the metal thing higher into the air, she then narrow her eyes alittle more as the big thing started getting cracks in it.

* * *

Sideswipe stop in front of Sunstreaker's cell, as Sunstreaker slowly looked up from the floor as he stared at his brother.

Sideswipe stared back with a slight cold look in his optics, seeing as he hasn't yet forgiven his brother for what he said.

* * *

Heather stood in the middle of the room with dumpies cut and blast parts all around her as the ice on her arm slowly went away.

She slowly look up and over to Amber with her eyes narrowed.

Amber stared back as a someone flash through her mind.

_She looks so much like her_ Amber thought.

narrowing her eyes slightly Amber uncrossed her arms lowing them to her sides.

"your ready"

* * *

Sideswipe said something as Sunstreaker optics slowly widen.

* * *

The big metal thing fell to the floor in peices as Kristelle eyes slowly stop glowing and the blue light slowly disappeared.

Prowl stared at Kristelle then nods his head alittle.

"your ready now"

Kristelle looks to Prowl and nods.

* * *

"Optimus the Decepticons are on the move!"

Optimus was standing in the control room as he looked up at the huge screen.

_so it begins _Optimus thought.

"All Autobtos gear up and get ready to roll, we have us a battle to win and a friend to save!" Optimus order loud.

"yes sir!"

* * *

Heather and Kristelle look up as a alarm went off.

_Its time _both girls thought as they rush off to get ready for the battle.

In less then a few minutes Heather and Kristelle were dress in battle clothes and rushing to the front doors of the base.

Once the two ran outside, they glance to each other then turn and ran off. Heather got into Ratchet as he closed the door behind her, Kristelle ran over and got into Jazz as the door closed behind her.

Optimus then walked out and glance around then nods and Transforms as he revved loudly then drove off fast with the others following.

* * *

Sideswipe push the botton on the side of the cell as the cell open. Sideswipe back up a bit as Sunstreaker walked out and looked at his brother.

"lets go get our girl" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe grins and nods as the two turn and ran out. They both Transform fast once they got outside and race off after the others.

* * *

The Autobots stop in a huge field far from the base and citys or towns. Optimus Tranforms as he glared over to a tall dark form that stood on a hill acrossed the field.

"Megatron" Optimus said glaring.

Megatron smirked as Decepticons stood behind him waiting for the sign to attack.

"Prime finally got here I see" Megatron said smirking as Optimus narrow his optics.

"where is she Megatron" Optimus ordered.

"she alive" Megatron said then smirked alittle more

"for now"

"Megatron I swear if you touch her you'll beg for death" Optimus said glaring.

"No Prime its you who will beg for death" Megatron said then gave the sign as the Decepticons ran by Megatron with a battle cry.

Autobots rush by Optimus and attack the Decepticons coming. Optimus and Megatron had a stare down as Heather, Kristelle and Amber stood near Optimus watching.

They were looking for Amy, They knew the plan. They would stay back till they found Amy then they would race in and save her.

Heather and Kristelle hated war and it pain them to watch the Autobots fight. The two girls knew the Autobots had to if they want to keep the Earth and everyone safe from the Decepticons.

Kristelle look around then spoted something standing next to Megatron. Kristelle's body started to glow as she floated herself up to see better, Kristelle looked closer as her eyes widen.

There standing next to Megatron was a person with a black cape with its hood up, but Kristelle had a feeling at who it was.

"There!" Kristelle yelled pointing.

Heather and Amber looked and just saw the person by Megatron passed the fast moving metal bodies. The three jump into action as they race out into the battle field.

Megatron said something over a comlink to Optimus, as Optimus glared angry and race to Megatron.

Megatron just stood there with his arms were crossed as he watch Optimus attack any Decepticons in his way. Just when Optimus got passed everyone, Optimus ran fast and jump at Megatron about to hit him.

Megatron smirked more as a flash was seen before Optimus was blast back. When Optimus hit the ground all the fighting stop and stared over at what happen.

There standing in front of Megatron was person in the cape. They had their hand out as some smoke was floating away from their hand.

Optimus had a burn smoking spot on his stomach as he groan in pain, and sat up alittle looking to the person who attacked him.

The wind blew as the hood was blown off by the wind as long black hair blows along with the wind. Blank narrowed red eyes stared at Optimus.

Optimus optics widen as he stared at who it was.

Heather, Kristelle and Amber stood there with their eyes widen at what they saw.

"no it can't be..." Kristelle said as tears slowly started filling her eyes.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran over as they're optics widen too, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Amy"

* * *

**A new unknow! Who was it that Amber was thinking of? Now The Autobots have to go through the shock of thinking that Amy may have really betrayed them. Well find out in the next chapter whats going to happen!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want to or if you have any ideas you would like to share**


	18. Full Control

**Sorry for keeping everyone waiting! I had the case of lazyness *uneasy smile* and a bit of writers block but now I finally got Chapter 17 out**

**Heather: time to kick megadork's aft!**

**Me: maybe**

**Heather: aww**

**Me: lol not giving anything away**

**Heather: *mumbles***

**Me: anyways I will say, that this chapter is pretty sad near the end and I didn't want to put it but I had to now lets start the story Ratchet i don't think you've done it yet**

**Ratchet: okay, Here is chapter 17 of We Need Your Help enjoy**

**Don't own Transformers, only own Amy, Amber, Kuro and Fireshadow**

* * *

All the Autobots stared at Amy in shock as the Decepticons just smirk. Heather slowly shakes her head not believing what she was seeing.

Heather looked at Megatron with a deadly look.

"what did you do to her!" Heather yelled, as her eyes turn pale green and her hair turn pale yellow as the ground under her feet started to turn into ice.

Megatron stared at Heather as he held back the startled look at seeing the ice, then he smirks at her.

"nothing at all, this is all her doing we did nothing" Megatron said.

Heather glared more feeling angre like no other flow through her body.

"LIER!" Heather yelled then ran at Megatron, ready to turn him back into a ice bot again.

"Heather!" Kristelle yelled as a fire ball was shot at Heather.

Heather almost didn't dodge the fire ball as she stared at Amy wide eye.

Amy was staring at her with her blank red eyes as her hand was held out aim at Heather.

Heather then glared at a smirking Megatron, then looked back to Amy as she saw someone walk up behind her.

Amber tense up at who she saw walk up behind Amy as Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Kuro" Amber said with hate in her eyes.

The male phenoix smirked at Amber as he put his hand on Amy's shoulder, making Amber let out a small growl.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at Kuro, how dare he put his hand on what was theirs.

"I must say Amber even through she is a half breed you do have a very lovely daughter" Kuro said as he ran his fingers through Amy's hair.

The sound of swords coming out was heard as Kuro looked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had their swords out.

"take your hand off her" Sideswipe said glaring pointing his sword at Kuro.

Kuro just looked at them like they were nothing then a thought went through Kuro's mind as he smirks.

"you care for her" Kuro said smirking as he saw the look flash through their optics. Kuro sighed and shakes his head then held his hand out aim at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"as that may be, you dare order me and point your weapon at me" Kuro said as a fireball appear in his hand.

"you must die" Kuro said narrow his red eyes.

"no! guys move!" Amber yelled, knowing that a fireball that powerful can melt through their armor with no problem.

Kuro's arm was jerk up roughly as the fireball shot up into the air. Kuro turn his head glaring as he saw Amy holding his wrist tightly.

Amy just stared at Kuro blankly.

"Amy.." Amber stared at Amy shocked, even through she was attacking them. She still saved the Twins lives as the twins stared at Amy startled too.

Kuro growled then jerk his hand away and backhand Amy hard then glared up at Megatron. Megatron stared down at Amy with a startled look alittle, she shouldn't have be able to do that.

Amy slowly push herself up as blood drip to the ground from the cut on her lip. Amy slowly got to her feet like nothing happen as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at the blood on Amy's face.

Sunstreaker growled angry and glared at Kuro.

Kuro then got a idea and smirks and turns to Amy and grab her chin roughly and pulled her face closer to him.

Sideswipe had to hold Sunstreaker and himself back from attacking Kuro at doing that.

"now my lovely why don't you show them what you've learn in your training" Kuro said smirking.

Kuro let Amy go as she turn and slowly walked in front of him. Amy glance around slowly then held her arms out together in front of her, then with fast speed parted her arms as fire blast Decepticon and Autobot alike behind Sideswipe and Sunstreaker away.

Amber luckly grab Kristelle and Heather and flied high up into the air at seeing what Amy was going to do.

Heather and Kristelle stared in shock as they see the onces who was blow away slowly getting to their feet.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared in shock behind them. It was clear all around them as Amy step closer to the twins.

Kuro and Megatron back up to give them more room, waiting to see the show.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked to Amy as they tense up.

Amy stared at the twins for a bit, then with speed no one has seen before, Amy appeared in front of Sideswipe and kicked him hard in the chest.

Sideswipe fell to the ground hard with a grunt as a dent was in his armor. Sunstreaker turn shocked looking to his brother only to get kicked in the face as he falls to the ground.

Heather and Kristelle watch in horror as Amy kicked and punch the twins around.

Kristelle slowly shakes her head, this wasn't the Amy she knew. Tears slowly filled Kristelle eyes and slip down her cheeks the more she watched.

The twins wasn't even fighting back, only getting beat around like a rag doll.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell to the ground again hard as they were panting. Energon leaks from different parts of their body as they slowly and painfully sit up.

Amy land on her feet on the ground as she stared at the twins.

"thats enough" Kuro said.

Amy knew what he ment as her arm slowly lifts as her hand aims at the twins. The two stare wide optics at Amy as Sideswipe who was begging with Amy through out the whole fight to snap out of it. Gave Amy a begging look again, a firball slowly started appearing in Amy's hand.

The fireball grew and grew till it was powerful enough to take down the two.

Just as Amy was about to shot she heard.

"NO AMY PLEASE STOP!"

Amy's hand twitch alittle as her eyes glance up to Kristelle.

Kristelle was crying as she stared at Amy with begging eyes.

"please stop! can't you remember who we are! how much we miss you! how much they care for you!" Kristelle yelled pointing to the twins.

"your stronger then this! please Amy fight, don't let the Decepticons do this to you!"

Amy stared at Kristelle then slowly looks back to the twins, to see them giving Amy the same look Kristelle was.

Amy hand started to shake slightly as she stared at the twins. At seeing this Kuro eyes narrow as a dark look shows in his eyes.

"ENOUGH girl end this now!" Kuro order as he glared at Amy.

Amy's hand stop shaking right away as her eyes narrow then she aims more at the twins.

The twins optics wide as they stared at Amy.

"NOOOOOO!" Kristelle yelled as the fireball was shot.

Everything happen in slow motion, The twins stared at the fireball with wide optics. The fireball spit into two and Amy step forward as her mouth open alittle as tears escape the corner of her eyes.

**BAM**

The sound of the fireballs hitting the twins chestplates and melting through, rang through the whole battle field.

The twins stared at Amy with pain and saddnes before their optics flicker then slowly fade as they fall backwards.

Kristelle and Heather stared at the melted holes in the twins chestplates in horror.

"NOOO SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER!" Heather cried as she reach out to them.

Amy slowly fell to her knees as she stared at the twins, pain shot through her chest as she grip the cape over where her heart is.

Amy whole body was shaking slightly as small tears were running down her face, her blank red eyes stared at the lifeless forms of the twins.

Kuro smirked, he knew now that he broke her and he had full control now. Kuro walked over and stands behind Amy staring at her with a smirk.

"well done my pet" Kuro said before hitting a presser point on the back of Amy's neck. Amy fell foreward as her eyes closed, Kuro picks Amy up and puts her over his shoulder.

Amber couldn't believe what they made her do, Amber flies down and lands letting Kristelle and Heather go.

She watch as the two girls ran to the twins, Amber turn her head and glared at Kuro with hated in her eyes.

Kuro smirked at her then turns and walk to Megatron, Megatron smirk more as he stared at the twins.

_yes Optimus's best fighters has fallen now this will be easier_ Magetron thought.

Megatron gave the sign to fall back as he smirk at Optimus, who was staring at the twins wide optics then Optimus look to Megatron with hated and angre never seen before.

Optimus watched as the Decepticons left, Ratchet rush by Optimus fast and to the twins as he started running scans on them.

Jazz pulled Kristelle and Heather away as they cried and tried to stay with the twins. Jazz held the two girls to his chest as he had a sad look on his face.

* * *

The Autobots moved fast and got the twins back to base. Fireshadow who stay behind at the base, gasp as she saw the twins and got a worried look.

"what happen!" she cried as Ironhide pulled her back and started explaining what happen. Fireshadow optics widen as she stared at Ironhide.

Ratchet lock the Medbay doors so no one could get in and bother him. Kristelle and Heather beg to come too but Ratchet had even said no to them, He gave Heather a sad and sorry look.

* * *

Hours of hard stressful repairs and scans upon scans, Ratchet finally find out something that shocked him.

_She missed _Ratchet thought shocked.

He stared at Sideswipe's spark that was safe and still beating. The hole which the fireball burn through was only inches away from where his spark was.

* * *

**I almost cried when I was typing this, I hated myself for having my OC have to do that, but it had to be done to keep the plot going, Now the questions are, will the twins make it? will they ever get Amy to finally get control back? Will the Decepticons finally win? You'll never know till the next chapters. **

**The epic battle is coming and everyone has to be ready or die trying.**

**Thanks for reading! please review if you want or got any ideas you would like to share.**

**See ya till next time! ^_^**


	19. Its Finally Time

**I'm soooooooo Sorry for taking way to long to Update this story, I had surgery on my right wrist to remove a cycst and after that was all heal I got writers block and today finally push myself to finally get this done, once again I am so sorry.**

**Heather: finally!**

**Me: I know I know sorry _**

**Heather: you better be! I've been waiting forever for this T_T**

**Me: well its here now ^^'**

**Amber: lets not keep them waiting anymore, Here is We Need Your Help chapter 18 enjoy everyone**

**Don't own Transformers**

**Only own Amy, Amber and Kuro**

**Warning there is a lime in the middle of the story if you don't like those, please skip over it**

* * *

Amy woke up to the sounds of water dipping as she moved a bit and heard the sound of chains moving.

Amy slowly sat up and glance down blankly at the chains lock on her ankls and wrists.

Just then the flash of the fight went through her mind, Amy blank eyes widen then her hands grip her shirt over her heart.

Pain shot through her chest as her heart beated faster, tears fell down her face almost like a waterfall.

Flashes of the fireballs shooting to the twins, the look on their faces and the fireballs disappearing into their chestplates. Kept going through her mind, The cries of Heather and Kristelle voice would forever haunt her mind.

A loud scream and fire shot around the cell Amy was held in.

The two Decepticons standing down the hall from where Amy was held turn fast and stared at where her cell was.

They watch the fire coming out of her cell and the loud screams she was making. Soon everything went silent as the fire disappeared, the Decepticons turn at hearing a door open.

They saw Kuro walk in as they move to the side to let him pass. Kuro was smirking with a dark look in his eyes as he walked to Amy's cell.

Kuro stop in front of Amy's cell and looked in at her, fire was still here and there in a few spots. Amy was sitting on her knees as her hair coverd her face. She slowly lift her head as her hair fell out of the way.

Red blazing eyes stared at Kuro, He smirked more as he stared at Amy. He knew now that he had her, Amy's last mind barrier finally broke.

He had all control now.

The cell door open as Kuro walked in, the chains on Amy's wrists and ankles unlocked and open. Amy slowly got to her feet and face Kuro.

"come Amy its time to start your real training now" Kuro said.

Without a word Amy walked over and out of the cell, Kuro smirked and followed Amy.

* * *

Optimus was in his office, he was leaning back in his chair. He glance to a picture on his desk, it was a picture of everyone.

Heather had wanted to take a picture of everyone and made copies so everyone had one.

He stared at Amy, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

So much as happen in the passed months, Optimus sighed running a hand over his face. He was waiting on a report from Ratchet about the twins.

Soon there was a knock at the door as Optimus lean forward.

"come in" Optimus said.

The door open and Ratchet walked in and walked over stopping in front of Optimus's desk. Optimus sat up more and stared at Ratchet.

"how are they Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed with a tired look on his face, which got Optimus worried and made him fear the worse.

"They're alive"

Optimus felt his spark fill with shock then joy, He was glad to know that they were alive. He hated to lose any of his man.

"it seems Amy's fireballs missed their sparks by only inches, with some rest and energon they'll be as good as new" Ratchet said with a small smile.

Optimus smiled and nods then lean back in his chair again.

"I'm not sure what they did to her, but Amy was able to get enough control to make those fireballs miss by inches" Ratchet says.

"I can only hope that we haven't lost her yet" Optimus said with a worried tone in his voice.

Ratchet nods and sighs.

_We can only hope_ Ratchet thought.

* * *

Jazz and Kristelle walked out of a movie theater, Jazz had his arm around Kristelle as they walked back to his 'car'. Kristelle and Heather found that the twins were going to live and were so happy to find that out.

But they were still sad and worried about Amy being with the Decepticons and that male phenoix. Amber had said she wasn't shocked that Kuro team up with the Decepticons.

Jazz had taken Kristelle out on another date to try and help take her mind off everything that just happen. But Jazz noticed through the movie that Kristelle wasn't even watching the movie much as she had her head laying on his shoulder.

He hated seeing her like this, Jazz open the door for Kristelle.

Kristelle smiled at Jazz and got in as Jazz smiled back and close the door then walked over to the drivers side. Once in Jazz started up then drove off, he glance over to Kristelle to see her staring out the window.

Jazz reach over and grab her hand as Kristelle looked at her hand then Jazz smiling alittle.

"ya can talk to me ya know" Jazz said.

Kristelle sighed looking down, she knew Jazz was worried about her.

"I'm just worried is all ... who knows what those Decepticons are doing to her" Kristelle said, Jazz tighten his grip slightly on Kristelle's hand.

He was worried too, primes only knows what they were doing to her. He didn't even want to think about it, it was that bad.

Jazz wanted to take not only his mind off of this but also Kristelle's, So he drove to a lake and parked near the water.

Kristelle looked around then looked at Jazz.

"what are we doing here?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"just wanted some alone time with ya is all, plus maybe take a night walk around the lake" Jazz said.

Kristelle blushed alittle but smiles and nods getting out as Jazz got out too. Grabing Kristelle's hand Jazz started walking along the water as Kristelle smiled more following.

The two walked around the lake in silents, sometimes talking alittle here and there but really just in a calm silents that the two didn't mind.

**(Warning Lime)**

Once they got back to the 'car', Kristelle sat on the hood and watch the moon and stars as she lean back on her hands. Jazz lean on the side of the 'car' watching too but soon glance to Kristelle.

He saw a far away look in her eyes and knew she was thinking about Amy again. Wanting to take her mind off it Jazz walked in front of Kristelle then put his arms around her waist.

Kristelle blinked then looked at Jazz as she see him grinning as she blushed.

"J-Jazz"

"your thinking to much, let me help take all this off your mind for the night" Jazz said then leans in kissing Kristelle deeply.

Kristelle blushed but closed her eyes and kisses Jazz back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Jazz pulls Kristelle closer to him as he shiver alittle at feeling her ass slide over his hood.

Jazz groan alittle and licks Kristelle's lip as she shyly open her mouth, as Jazz's tongue slip in and plays with hers. Kristelle moan slightly and rubs her tongue along Jazz's, as she felt him press between her legs to get closer.

Jazz started to get on the hood and on top of Kristelle as she blushed and push on Jazz's chest. At feeling the push Jazz pulled back and look at Kristelle.

"w-what if s-someone comes and s-see us" Kristelle said blushing.

Jazz grin alittle and got off the hood then picks up Kristelle as she gasp startled.

"okay we'll go inside but ya should know that I would of known if someone was coming or not" Jazz said as he walked over to the door as it open.

Kristelle blushed as the front seat goes forward as Jazz puts Kristelle in the backseat then got in too. Kristelle watch as the door closed then blinks as music starts playing.

Jazz smirk then crawls over Kristelle gripping her chin and turns her head to him. Kristelle gasp as Jazz kissed her deeply, as Jazz grins sliding his tongue into Kristelle's mouth.

Kristelle couldn't help but moan as she grip Jazz's shirt blushing. Jazz press closer as he deepen the kiss more, groaning alittle at feeling Kristelle's body press into his seat.

Kristelle moved her hands up and grip Jazz's hair, not knowing really what to do. Kristelle gasp then moan as she felt the seat below her warm up and vibrate as her back arch alittle.

Jazz groan as Kristelle's hips press up against his when she arch her back. Grinding his hips into Kristelle's he watch as her face turn redder.

Smirking Jazz kept grinding his hips into Kristelle's listening to her give cute little mewls and moans. Jazz kiss his way down Kristelle's neck as he nips and sucks alittle here and there.

While doing that Jazz slowly slides his hand down Kristelle's side as he felt her shiver slightly. When he got to the bottom of her shirt he slowly slip his hand under and ran his warm hand over her stomach.

Kristelle gave a small mewl as she felt Jazz's hand slide up her side as her back arch again. Kristelle trusted Jazz so she knew if she told him stop that he would.

Jazz's finger tips brush against Kristelle's bra as he glance up at her. Kristelle open her eyes blushing and glance to Jazz with a nervous look. Jazz smiled and kissed Kristelle.

"I won't do anything ya don't want me to" Jazz whisper against her lips.

Kristelle stared at Jazz then bites her bottom lip and nods for him to go ahead. Jazz stared then slowly slip his fingers under Kristelle's bra, Kristelle close her eyes and let out a silent gasp.

Jazz brush his fingers over Kristelle's nipple as he felt it harden under his fingers, making him smirk as he started rubbing it.

Jazz groan at the look on Kristelle's face and the moans he was getting from her, as he kept rubbing her breast and nipple.

Leaning up fast Jazz kissed Kristelle deeply and hottly as she moan alittle loud and kissed back. Things started to get more heated in the car as the windows fog up.

Kristelle felt a wettness in between her legs and a almost painful pulsing, that made her whimper and press her legs together.

knowing what was wrong Jazz slide his other hand down and ran his fingers over the top of Kristelle's jeans. At feeling this Kristelle tense up and she whimper out of nervousness and because of the pulsing again.

Jazz pulled back alittle and look at Kristelle.

"shh, I'll help make it go away if ya want me to" Jazz whipser hottly in Kristelle's ear, making her close her eyes and moan alittle.

Thinking it over for a bit before the pulsing happen again, Kristelle part her legs alittle blushing. At seeing this Jazz slowly unbotton and pull down the zipper on Kristelle's jeans.

Jazz watch Kristelle closely as he slowly slip his hand under her jeans and underwear. Kristelle breath in sharply and close her eyes tight as her body shakes nervously.

Jazz slowly ran his finger over Kristelle's clit, making her hips jerk and making her gasp. He ran his finger over her opening feeling how wet and warm she was, Jazz smirked down at her blushing face.

Jazz push a finger in and groans at feeling how tight it was as Kristelle moan. Jazz moved his finger slowly as Kristelle started to dig her nails into the seat below her.

Jazz moan at feeling that as he moved his fnger alittle faster, Kristelle jerk her hips again moaning. Jazz moved alittle then pulled Kristelle's pants and underwear down.

Now seeing as it was easy Jazz thrust his finger in fast and at a different angel. Kristelle moan alittle loud as her back arch and her nails dig more into the seat.

Jazz growl alittle as pleasure went through him as he added another finger and slides them in slowly at first. Kristelle groan at the feeling of Jazz adding another finger, he started to go faster when he saw that Kristelle could handle it.

With each thrust in, Kristelle felt a tightening in her lower stomach that was becoming unbearable. Jazz lift Kristelle's shirt then moved her bra out of the way, as he lean down and put her right nipple in his mouth.

While still thrusting his fingers fast as he suck and nips at Kristelle's right breast. Kristelle moan loud as she grip Jazz's hair and held him close to her chest.

"Jazz I c-can't take m-much more..!" Kristelle said moaning.

Jazz moan and thrust his fingers alittle harder as Kristelle gasp then moans loud. The feeling in her lower stomach become so tight that Kristelle felt it was going to break soon.

At feeling Kristelle's inner walls tighten so much that it was hard for Jazz to thrust his fingers, he knew she was real close. Jazz thrust his fingers in one more time then pulled them out and moved down fast.

"J-Jazz what are yo- mmmah!" Kristelle's head fell back as she moan loud at feeling Jazz thrust his tongue in.

Jazz moan at the taste as he thrust his tongue fast while his fingers thrust in alittle.

"oh Jazz please!" Kristelle said not being able to handle the tightness anymore.

Jazz groan then suck hard on Kristelle's clit as a shock of pleasure went through Kristelle as she moan loudly.

"Jaaaaazz!"

The tightness finally broke as pleasure wash through Kristelle's body, as her nails digs more into the seat. Jazz moan loud as the pain/pleasure went through him as he end up cumming in his jeans.

The two lay there panting fast and sweating as Jazz was laying his head on Kristelle's stomach. Kristelle couldn't even put to words what she felt right now but she did know she was very tired now.

At seeing this Jazz laughed alittle as he sat up and fix Kristelle's clothes. Kristelle smiled triedly at Jazz with a dazed look on her face, Jazz lightly kissed her then pulled back.

"sleep now" Jazz said as he watched Kristelle close her eyes and fall asleep fast.

The 'car' started and slowly back up then drove off, heading back to the base.

* * *

**Three Months later**

The sound of a bird scream could be heard through the dark halls as the sound of blasting and yells could also be heard.

"ahhh!" A mech yelled as his head got blast off by a fireball as his body slam into the wall.

Fire was spinning fast around the room as a huge Phoenix stands in the middle of the room. lifeless and melted apart bodies of mechs around it. At hearing a low dark laugh the Phoenix turn its head looking to the corner of the room.

Megatron was sitting his a chair smirking as Kuro stood next to him with a dark smirk on his face.

"your ready" Kuro said smirking.

Fire spin fast around the Phoenix and when it disappeared, Amy stood there in a red/black slevees top and a black cloth like skirt around her waist. Also long black socks that reach up to her thighs.

Megatron glance to the side as he looked to a mech that was eyeing Amy with a slight scared look in his optics.

"send the message to the Autobots, its time" Megatron order as the mech snaps out of it then nods and rushed out.

"Finally the day I've been waiting for, the day the Autobots finally fall" Megatron said smirking as he stared at Amy.

* * *

"Optimus sir we have a incoming message" Bluestreak said turning in his chair.

"from who?" Optimus asked looking over.

"The decepticons" Bluestreak said with a dark look in his optics.

Optimus stared as Prowl looked at Optimus then too the screen where it show a message waiting.

"so it is finally time"

* * *

**Its finally time! The epic battle is next, who will win this time Decepticons or Autobots? Can Kristelle and Heather save Amy from the Decepticons before all hope is lost? Well you'll have to wait till the next Chapter of this to find out!**

**Don't worry I won't make you all wait this long again for a Update, because I've been waiting to write this battle for months now! xD**

**Thanks for waiting and reading! your all awesome! **

**See Ya 3**


	20. The Battle

**Here it is! Chapter 19 and the big battle!**

**Heather: finally I can show off my cool powers!**

**Kristelle: yeah same here**

**Sideswipe: and kick some Decepticon Aft!**

**Me: lol yes yes now lets get on to the story I'm sure everyone been dying to read it**

**Amber: yeah, now here is Chapter 19 We Need Your Help enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer Don't own Transformers, only Amber, Kuro and Amy**

* * *

The alarm went off around the Autobot base, as bots rush around to get ready.

Heather slide down a ice mountain that she made in her ice training room, She looked up at the red flashing light in the room.

Kristelle was in the middle of her training with her legs crossed and eyes glowing blue while floating in the air. She snap out of it when she heard the alarm go off as she floated down and looked up at the flashing light.

_This is it_ Heather and Kristelle thought.

Both girls ran out of their training rooms to go get ready, they both have been training hard for this day. Kristelle and Heather met in the hallway as Kristelle grab Heather's hand then float the two up then down the hall.

"we're going to save her this time" Heather said, Kristelle tighten her hand around Heather's.

"yes, yes we are" Kristelle said.

Heather and Kristelle got ready onces they got to their rooms then rush to the front doors, we're all the bots were waiting.

Kristelle and Heather land on the ground then ran to their bots, Jazz and Ratchet picked up their charge. Soon Optimus walked out and looked at everyone, seeing that everyone was here.

"The day we have all been waiting for has finally come, it has been a honor to fight along side all of you" Optimus said.

"now lets roll out!"

All the Autobots transformer and started driving off fast as Kristelle and Heather got into their Bots.

_We're coming Amy_ Heather thought.

* * *

The wind blew over the field as a cloaked figer stood on a hill overlooking the field. The cloak blew along with the wind as blank red eyes stared off in the distance.

A cloud of dust soon appeared in the distance as the red eyes narrowed. The cloaked figure turn and walked down the hill to the forest, the figure stop when they got to the bushes.

"they're here my lord"

Red optics looked out through the trees as the optics narrowed.

"finally"

* * *

Optimus slow to a stop in the middle of the field and transform as he glance around. This was the same field their last battle was, Optimus turn and watch the other bots transform.

"they're not here" Bluestreak said looking around.

"no, they're here I can smell them" Ironhide said with his optics narrowed as he looked at the forest around the field.

"Prime"

Optimus turn as his optics harden at who he saw on the hill.

"Megatron" Optimus said glaring.

"you were lucky last time to leave here with your life but this time you won't be so lucky, you will die here the same way your best fighters had" Megatron said.

Kristelle and Heather got a painful look in their eyes at the reminder of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe almost dying that day.

"its not me who will fall this day brother" Optimus said narrow his optics.

"we will see!" Megatron said as Decepticons rush out of the forest around the Autobots. The Autobots jump into action as they met the Decepticons head-on, Heather and Kristelle glance to each other then nods.

* * *

Both girls ran off to join the fight, Heather's arm turn into a ice sword as she ice the ground under a Decepticon making it slip and fall.

Heather use the ice to help her up as she jump up on to the Decepticons's chest and stab her sword into where its spark was.

Kristelle floated up into the air as her eyes glow blue, She lifted two other Decepticons in the air, as they yelled and tried to get down.

Kristelle eye's narrowed as she slam her hands together also making the Decepticons slam hard into each other offining them.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron rush at each other, as Megatron tackled Optimus sending them both crashing to the ground.

"what h-have you done t-to Amy" Optimus asked while pushing off Megatron.

"you will see soon enough prime" Megatron said smirking.

* * *

Kuro stood on the hill looking over the battle as his eyes narrowed.

_She not here...where is she _Kuro thought.

At hearing something overhead Kuro looked up then smirked.

"there you are" Kuro said then jump fast out of the way as a fireball was blasted right where he was standing.

"I see you finally join the battle!" Kuro said as flames covered his body, when the Flames disappeared a Male Phoenix stood there.

Amber eyes narrowed as she was flying in the air then moved out of the way fast as Kuro flies by her fast.

* * *

Heather turn her head to see Megatron knock Optimus hard to the ground.

"Optimus!" Heather yelled as she rush to help Optimus.

But just as she was getting close a wall of flame blocked her path, Heather slided to a stop as she stared at the flames shocked slightly.

Heather looked to the side as her eyes widen seeing a cloaked figure standing on top of the hill. Heather didn't have to see who the person was to know who it is.

"Amy" Heather said staring.

The wind blew making the cloak open and blow along with the wind, the hood also fell down as long black hair flows along with the wind.

Heather stared alittle shocked at Amy's new outfit, then tense up as the hairs on her arms and back of her neck stand up.

Heather looked at Amy's eyes as she see blasing red and all but lifeless look in Amy's eyes. Any hope of saving Amy slowly disappeared from Heather at the look in Amy's eyes.

"Amy...no..." Heather said shaking her head as she takes a step to Amy.

Heather blinked in shock as she saw Amy disappear from the hill only to gasp as she reappeared infront of Heather.

Heather's eyes widen as pain rush through her body as Heather was sent flying back. She hit the ground hard as she cough out alittle blood, Heather groan in pain as she slowly sat up.

She glance down at her stomach to see a burning mark of a fist on her stomach, Heather put her hand over the wound and look to Amy.

Amy's right fist was smoking alittle from the punch she gave Heather.

Heather wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth as she slowly got to her feet. She knew there was no point in trying to talk to Amy, a icey wind flows around Heather as she got ready for a fight.

Amy eyes narrow slightly as fire started to flow around her body as well.

The real battle was about to start.

* * *

Kristelle flies over then stop gasping as she saw Amy and Heather, tears fill Kristelle's eyes as she looked at Amy.

"Please no.." Kristelle said.

* * *

Ice and fire clashed as Heather and Amy tried to force each other back. Heather's feet slide alittle back against the ground as she glared pushing more power into her blast.

The presser of both powers became to much as a blast happen. Making both girls fall back from the force of the blasted, Heather slowly sat up groaning slightly in pain.

She then tense up and looks up fast see a shadow coming down on her fast from the smoke. Acting fast Heather made her arm into a sword and put it up fast blocking the fire sword that hit it hard.

Heather glared up at Amy then glance to her sword as she noticed the fire sword was starting to melt the ice.

_Shit!_

Heather knocked Amy away fast then backflips away from her as she looks back to her sword to see the hole ice over. Heather looked back to Amy narrowing her eyes.

_I can't let out swords stay together like that again or she'll end up cutting off my arm _Heather thought.

Amy stared at Heather then slowly moved her foot then disappeared fast, Heather looked around fast tensing up.

Heather looked fast to the side and blast a ice ball but Amy disappeared before the ice ball could hit her. Heather kept doing this everytime Amy reappeared, Heather eyes widen as she moved out of the way fast as a fireball was shot at her.

* * *

Kristelle watched all this, it broke her heart to see two friends fight like this. Kristelle wish she knew what she could do to stop this and break free whats controling Amy.

Heather and Amy were moving so fast that Kristelle was having trouble keeping up with them with her eyes. Then a thought pop into Kristelle's mind as her eyes widen slightly.

_That might work_ Kristelle thought as she closed her eyes.

Rocks starts to float around Kristelle as a brilight blue glow flowed around Kristelle's body.

* * *

"ahh!"

Heather hit the ground hard as she grip her burn right shoulder. Heather open her eyes as she heard someone stop next to her, She looks up to see Amy staring down at her blankly.

Heather tense up as Amy lifts her fire sword. Heather eyes widen as she saw her death coming in Amy's blank glowing red eyes.

Amy eyes narrow slightly then the sword comes down fast ready to end Heather's life.

Heather eyes widen more as she lets out a small gasp, the tip of the fire sword was inches away from her face.

Heather looked up at Amy wanting to know what had stop her.

Amy eyes were wide as her arm started shaking, then Amy backs up slowly putting one hand on her head gripping her hair tightly.

Heather blinked confused watching then glance around and noticed Kristelle. Heather figure out what Kristelle was trying to do and grins.

The fire sword disappeared as Amy grip her head with both hands and started shaking her head.

Then Amy heard a voice in her head that she didn't know.

_'please Amy don't fight me, I'm trying to help you please you must remember us!'_

Amy closed her eyes tightly letting out a low growl as fire started flowing around her body.

_'Amy your stronger than this! please don't let them win! Fight it! fight it for your friends! your family!' _

Blood ran down the sides of Amy's face as she started to dig her nails into her head. The fire started flowing stronger and faster around her as her eyes started glowing more.

Heather rush over to Kristelle and watched Amy worried and hopefull.

_'If anything fight it for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!'_

Amy eyes snap open as fire shot up and around Amy, as a loud almost demon like scream was heard through-out the battle field.

All fighting had stop as Autobot and Decepticons alike stared over at Amy. Their optics wide as they watched and felt the power Amy was giving off.

Kuro and Amber watched from the sky both shocked at what they were seeing.

Amber was because of how strong Amy had gotten over the months.

Kuro was because he could feel the strong control he had over her slipping.

Kuro turn his head and looked to Kristelle as his eyes narrowed.

_"that human! I won't let you she is mine!" _Kuro yelled as he shot a fireball at Kristelle.

Heather looked up fast then glares.

"oh no you don't" Heather said then put up a strong ice block over her and Kristelle.

Kristelle got knocked out of Amy's mind because of the force and heat. Kristelle was panting slightly with some sweat going down the side of her face.

But she knew that she had did it, now all she needed was alittle bit more of a push.

Kristelle heard something behind her and turns her head looking up.

"we're ready to help"

Kristelle smiled and nods,

"I can protect you but not for long so you must hurry" Kristelle said.

Sunstreaker's holoform appeared next to Kristelle and nods as he walked over to Amy.

Sunstreaker felt something go over him as he saw himself glowing blue alittle. Without stopping he walked right into the fire, he tense up alittle as he felt the force of her power pushing him back.

Sunstreaker growl narrowing his eyes as he push himself to Amy, once he got to her Sunstreaker kneel down.

Seeing as Amy had fallen to her knees, as Sunstreaker eyes soften then he put his hands on Amy's cheeks lifting her head up.

"Amy listen to me! its me Sunstreaker! please I know your in there somewhere! why are you letting this slaggers control you!. Your stronger than this! please Amy come back to us!" Sunstreaker yelled as he tighten his grip alittle.

At still seeing the dull blank look Sunstreaker growl then pulls Amy against him as he hugs her tightly.

"damnit Amy you listen to me now, you come back to us now or I swear to pits I'll kick your ass so bad you'll have to come back so to try and kick mine back" Sunstreaker whisper in Amy's ear as he held her tighter.

Kristelle had her eyes closed tightly as more sweat was going down her face, she knew she can't hold this much longer.

_Come on bro, you can do _Sideswipe thought watching.

Sunstreaker pulled back alittle so he could look at Amy's face as his eyes soften more.

"Remember who you are ... if you lost yourself, be strong and fight this. I know you can remember who you are, just please come back to me" Sunstreaker said as he whisper the last part right before he press his lips against Amy's.

Amy eyes slowly widen as the dull look in her eyes was slowly starting to fade away. The chip in Amy's mind started to blink and beep faster as it started to overheat and soon was burn away.

"Sunstreaker!" Kristelle yelled

Sunstreaker pulled away as he looked at Amy and whisper one last thing before disappearing.

"Please come back .. I love you.."

* * *

_{"Remember who you are"}_

_"who am I?"_

_{"you must remember"}_

_"But ..I .. I don't know how"_

_{" you will find the will to remember"}_

* * *

The sound of a painful bird scream was heard as Kristelle and Heather looked up fast to see Amber going down fast.

"Amber!" Both girls yelled

Amber hit the ground hard as a fireball shot down fast and hit her as Amber let out another loud painful bird scream.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared then ran over fast to help Amber.

"no Sideswipe Sunstreaker don't!"

* * *

_'Amber!'_

_" ... M-Mother..?"_

_'No Sideswipe Sunstreaker don't!'_

_"Sideswipe ... Sunstreaker ... but..their..I thought.." _

_{"Remember child They need you, you must remember"}_

_" .. I ..."_

_'No! Kristelle!'_

_" I ..."_

_'Heather!'_

_"I remember"_

* * *

Kristelle was laying on the ground burn as she had a painful look on her face. Heather was near her kneeling as she was glaring up at Kuro with one eye open.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying to stay standing as they were in front of Heather and Kristelle. They had burn marks on them along with slash marks.

Kuro smirked as he looked at each of them.

"it ends here" Kuro said then started to blast a powerfull fireball at them.

Kuro eyes widen as he was blasted away as he let out a loud painful bird-like scream, as he felt himself crash hard into the ground.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Heather stared in shock at the new Phoenix standing in front of them. At first they thought it was Amber but as they looked over to her.

They saw Amber laying on ground, They looked back to the Phoenix.

Heather open her other eye as her eyes light up as a smile shows on her face.

"Amy!"

The Phoenix turn its head and glance back at them as it winked then looked back to Kuro.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grin and looked to each other then high fived.

"our girl is back"

Kuro got up glaring as Amy narrow her eyes and got herself ready.

_"you can't win young one, I'm more stronger than you are" _Kuro said.

_"We'll see about that" _Amy said, Kuro glared more as he let out what almost sounds like a growl.

Amy and Kuro stare each other down for a minute then shot up fast into the air.

"Kick his Aft Amy!" Heather yelled grinning.

Amy Kuro slash and shot fire at each other as they fly through the air at fast speed. Both not willing to give up or show any weakness to the other.

Amber slowly open her eyes as she was seeing blurrs at first as her eyes slowly cleared. What she saw made her eyes widen as she watched the two Phoenixs in the air fighting to the death.

_Amy..._ Amber thought as tears filled her eyes slightly.

_"you'll can't win so I don't see why you even bother!" _Kuro said as he slashed at Amy's side with the sharp claws on his feet.

_"Big talk for a old man! you haven't won yet!" _Amy said as she held back a painful hiss.

_"Thats where your wrong"_

Amy eyes widen as Kuro disappeared then it felt like Amy was getting slashed all over as she closed her eyes tightly.

he was toying with her! This whole time, letting her think she could be strong enough.

"no Amy" Heather said worried as she watch Kuro attack Amy to the point that she couldn't even protect herself.

_"it ends now!" _Kuro said as he blasted a fire ball at Amy.

Amy closed herself tightly as she hit painfully into the ground.

"Amy!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled as they started running to Amy only to be blocked by a wall of fire.

Amy started to sit up only to be slam back into the ground as Kuro had his foot on her while digging his claws in.

Kuro stared down at Amy as she glared up at him with a burning fire in her eyes.

_"what fire you have in your eyes, there was one time I saw the same burning fire the same have, ha I guess its true, like mother like daughter"_ Kuro said grinning alittle.

Amy glared more as her eyes narrowed.

_"what a shame too, you would of made a very great Phoenix with more training, but with that human blood running through your veins it sickens me I'll kill you the same way I killed your weak father" _Kuro said as fire flows around his body.

Amy stared at Kuro wide eye at what she heard him say.

_My ... Father ...he killed.. my father ..._

Amy eyes slowly narrowed as a dark glow appeared in her eyes as hated shown in her eyes. Amy's body started glowing as Kuro let out a loud bird-like scream as he foot got burn.

Amy slowly got up as fire flow fast around her as she glared deadly at Kuro.

"you killed my father..bastard! the only one who will die today is you!" Amy yelled.

She blasted Kuro back then flies over and slams him hard into the ground digging her claws deeply into his body.

Kuro let out another scream in pain from the pain of Amy's claws and getting burn.

Amy flies up fast and turns then powers up a powerful fireball and shoots it down at Kuro.

Kuro stared wide eye at the fireball coming as he let out a loud sound when it hit.

Amy was panting as she stared down at Kuro, It was over finally it was all over. Amy slowly flies down to the ground and lands as fire flows around her fast and disappears. Amy was standing there in her human form.

Amy sighs falling to her knees still panting, never before had she use that much power.

"Amy!"

Amy looks as she saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running over. Amy stared at them almost not believing they were really here.

She rememebers that day, the day she thought she killed them.

Tears fill Amy's eyes as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turn off their holoform and kneels down on each side of Amy.

"you did great" Sideswipe said smiling.

"yeah so no crying okay" Sunstreaker said wiping a tear off Amy's cheek, as she blinked startled. She didn't even know she started crying till now.

"I'm so sorry! I hurt you, both of you! I almost killed you and I'm sooo sorry" Amy cried as more tears fall down her cheeks.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glance to each other then looked back to Amy.

"we know it wasn't you, it was the Decepticons"

Amy blinked as she looked at the two to see them smiling at her. Amy sniffles wipping her eyes then smiles at the twins then hugs them as they hug her back.

"ow hey!" Sunstreaker said rubbing his arm looking at Amy.

"thats for saying that you could kick my ass!" Amy said playfully glaring as Sideswipe laughed.

Sunstreaker mumbles but grins alittle.

"come on lets get g-"

Amy eyes widen as she saw Kuro get up as he glared at her and was starting a fireball in his mouth.

_"this isn't over! I'll kill you!" _Kuro yelled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared getting in front of Amy.

Just as Kuro was about to attack he tense up as the fireball disappeared and he cough out blood. Kuro slowly looked down to see a ice sword sticking out of his stomach.

Kuro slowly looked up with his eyes widen then fell forward as his eyes go dull and lifeless.

Amy stared at Kuro then looks up to see Heather standing and panting as she glared at Kuro.

Heather looked to Amy and grins.

"couldn't let you have all the fun" Heather said then sighs as she falls on to her ass then lays back on her back.

"now I'm done" Heather said panting and laying there.

Kristelle laughed watching as Amy grins then laughed.

Optimus walked over as Amy looked up at him then gasp.

"the battle!"

"is over"

Amy blinked shocked then looked around to see all the decepticons gone.

"they ran away with their tailpipes between their legs" Ironhide said as he walked over.

Amy nods then something click in her mind as she got to her feet fast.

"Mother!" Amy yelled looking around.

Soon Amy saw Amber as she runs over fast then kneels down next to Amber.

Amber slowly open her eyes and looks to Amy and smiles alittle.

"you did it sweetie I'm so prond of you" Amber said in a low weak voice.

Amy eyes widen as she stared at Amber.

"hang on mother we'll get you help!" Amy said as Amber just smiles at her.

Amy turn to yell for Ratchet but was stop by Amber grabbing her hand as Amy looks back to Amber.

Amber smiled sadly at Amy with tears in her eyes.

"My time is soon sweetie I'm just sorry I can't be here to watch you grow up" Amber said staring.

"No mother don't say that! You'll make it just please!" Amy said as tears started slipping down her face. Amber just stared at Amy with that same sad smile.

"Just remember I will always love you and be watching over you" Amber said as her voice was getting weaker.

All the Autobot stood around the two with a sad look in their Optics as Heather and Kristelle were crying as they were sitting on their mech's hand.

Amber glanced up at Optimus as she gave him a sad smile.

"thank you s-so much for e-everything you've done f-for my daughter" Amber said.

Optimis nods kneeling down.

"your welcome and thank you for all your help, It was a honor to fight along side you" Optimus said.

Amber smiled alittle more then looks to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Kristelle and Heather.

"and Thank y-you for never g-giving up and fighting to s-so hard to s-save my daughter" Amber said then coughs alittle.

"your welcome" both Heather and Kristelle said with small sad smiles.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked over in their holoform and kneel down by Amy.

"your welcome we would do this all over again in a sparkbeat if we knew there was anyway to save Amy, she means everything to us" Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker nods.

Amy looks at the two blushing slightly as Amber gave a weak laugh and smiles.

"its so g-great to hear t-that, now a o-old lady c-can die in p-peace knowing h-her daughter is i-in good hands" Amber said.

Amy looked back to Amber with a sad look then blinks seeing a guy appear on the other side of Amber.

Amber looked at him then smiles as he grabs her hand with a sad look.

"I'm s-so sorry t-to be leaving y-you like this I-I'll always k-keep in m-my heart w-what we h-had" Amber said crying with a smile.

The guy nods and gave a sad smile.

"I'll never forget, never" he said

"T-Thank you P-Prowl for e-everything" Amber said then looks around.

"Same with e-everyone e-else thank you a-as well" Amber said as she heard the other Autobots say something back to her making Amber smile.

Amber looked back to Prowl and smiles.

"T-Take care o-of her for m-me" Amber asked.

Prowl nods.

"I will till the day my spark stops beating" Prowl said as Amber smiles. Prowl stared he knew she was about to leave, as he lean down and lightly kissed Amber.

Prowl pulled back as he saw Amber smiling at him as she tighten her grip on both Amy's and his hand as she looks back to Amy.

"I'll t-tell your f-father you said h-hi" Amber said with a slight grin.

Amy gave a small sob like laugh and nods.

"give him a hug for me..." Amy says as Amber nods as her eyes started to dull then her eyes slowly closed.

Amy felt her heart stop as her mother's grip slowly loosen then go limp.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hug Amy as she started shaking and crying.

All the Autobots bow their head at the loss of Amber as Jazz and Ratchet held their charge close as they were crying.

Prowl had his head down as small tears were going down his face.

Soon Amy lean over and kissed Amber's forehead as she stared down at her still crying.

"Goodbye Mother I love you" Amy whisper then slowly got up.

Prowl got up and looked at Amy.

"your mother told me where your father is and told me if she didn't make it that she wanted to be next to him" Prowl said.

Amy looks to Prowl and nods.

"then that where she will be put" Amy said as she looks back to Amber.

* * *

Humans and Autobots alike were at a lake with a small island in the middle of the lake.

There was a big willow tree on the Island, it was here both Amy's parents were to lay together forever.

Amy stared down at the two grave stones that lay under the willow tree as she lay flowers on both graves.

Amy backs up still staring then smiles.

"Love you both may you both finally rest in peace together" Amy said then wipes the tears from her eyes.

Amy turns and walks over to the water as flame like wings appear on her back. Amy flies up and back over to where everyone was.

Heather and Kristelle hug Amy onces she landed as Amy hugs them back.

Heather and Kristelle smiled alittle.

"you know we're here for you if you need anyone" Kristelle said as Amy nods.

"thank you, all of you" Amy said looking at everyone as they smiled at her.

"soooo whats this, you and Amber huh" Sideswipe said smirking at Prowl as he looked away and act like he didn't hear Sidesiwpe.

But everyone could hear Prowl's cooler fans kick on making everyone laugh.

Prowl turn and glared at Sideswipe, then sighs as he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"come on we should get back, I'm sure everyone would like a long rest from all this" Prowl said as Optimus nods.

"yes everyone is in need of a rest" Optimus said.

"yeah rest" Sideswipe said smirking while glancing to his brother as Sunstreaker smirk well the two glance to Amy.

Amy blinked then blushed caughing on to what they were hinting at.

Prowl narrowed his optics then hit the two upside the head.

"ow hey!"

Heather, Kristelle and Amy laughed watching as everyone started heading back to the base.

* * *

**I almost cried at writing that last part, it was so sad but here it was the big epic battle with the Autobots coming out as the winners xD yay! lol There one last chapter after this, D: sad I know but all good stories must come to a end. To be alittle more mean I there will be no hints of whats going to happen in the next and last Chapter but I think you can guess alittle on whats might be happening *grins* lol**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story!**

**till next time see ya! 3**


	21. My Love Forever

**Here is it! Chapter 20 and I got this all done for the New Transformers movie that coming out, Transformers 3 Dark Of The Moon and I can't wait to see it! xD**

**Alot of stuff Happens in this Chapter and is the longest Chapter I've made so far**

**Words: 5,174**

**Warning Lemon in the start**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trasnformers , only own Amy, Fireshadow and Amber**

* * *

When everyone got back to the base, a party was started for winning the big battle against the Decepticons and Kuro.

Amy, Heather and Kristelle were all standing by the table watching, as everyone drinked and had the time of their lives.

"Great to be back home Amy" Heather asked looking over to Amy.

Amy takes a sip from her drink then glance to Heather.

"yeah but its the mountain dew I missed the most" Amy said grinning.

Heather have Amy a fake hurt look as Kristelle started laughing.

"Its good to have you back Amy" Kristelle said smiling as Amy nods smiling.

"yeah it wasn't the same without ya here girly" Jazz said as he put his holoform arm around Amy's shoulder grinning.

Amy playfully glared at Jazz,

"Watch it ninjabot I can still burn your aft for calling me that" Amy said as her eyes turn slightly red.

"Try it" Jazz said smirking

Jazz and Amy stared at each other for a bit then started laughing as Jazz messed up Amy's hair. Amy glared for real as she mumbles fixing her hair, as Jazz walks over to Kristelle.

"well I'm stealing Kristelle from ya" Jazz said grinning as he grabs a blushing Kristelle and pulls her off.

Amy and Heather grins watching Kristelle and Jazz, then laugh as they see Kristelle blush more when Jazz pulls her closer.

Amy went to go take a sip from her drink as she blinked when it got taken from her.

"okay who wants their aft kicked!" Amy yelled glaring as she turn then blinks seeing her beloved Mountain Dew in Sunstreaker's holoform hand.

"mm any beating from you would be great" Sunstreaker said smirking.

"oh gag" Heather mumbles as Amy blushed staring at Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe sneeked up behind Amy and wraps his arms around her waist smirking.

"yeah just think about tying him up and having your way with him" Sideswipe said smirking more when he saw Amy's whole face turn red.

"oh look there Ratchet!" Heather said then rush off, as Amy turns her head fast and stares after Heather wide eye.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe laugh and high fives each other then look to Amy smirking with a almost evil look in their eyes.

"now we have you all to ourselves" Sunstreaker said making Amy look to him.

"don't worry we're just going to party for right now, seeing as prowler is watching us like a hawk at the moment" Sideswipe said kissing Amy's neck.

"then later we'll be sneeking you out of here for some real fun" Sunstreaker said smirking, then leans over and kisses Amy fast.

Amy felt like her face was on fire at how bad she was blushing, it didn't help with the pictures going through her mind at what they were going to do later.

Glancing around Amy spotted Prowl in the corner, with his optics narrowd and staring right at them.

_Well I guess he really is going to live up to his promise to mom_ Amy thought.

Amy blinked as she got pulled out on to the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of sneeking out and the thrill of getting caught.

* * *

After a couple of hours of drinking and dancing, it was time for the twins to put their plan into action. They had talk Ironhide into making Prowl drink a couple of highgrades.

Now was the time for sneeking Amy out.

"okay listen close we need to do this fast" Sunstreaker said as he kept his eyes on Prowl.

Amy blinks looking at Sunstreaker then glance over her shoulder as Sideswipe pressed against her back. Sideswipe whisper the plan into her ear as Amy grins and nods slightly.

"we'll be waiting for you" Sunstreaker whisper before kissing Amy alittle deeply.

"mmm"

Amy had a dazed look when Sunstreaker pulled back as he smirk seeing the look.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked off as Amy watched them then turn and walks back to the table. When she got there, Amy saw Fireshadow's and Bumblebee's holoform standing there.

Amy couldn't help but grin as she saw them holding hands. Heather and Kristelle told her that while she was with the Decepticons Fireshadow and Bumblebee started dating each other.

With alittle help from Heather,

Amy walked over to the couple as they smile at her.

"how did you get into this" Amy asked.

"they promised not to pull a prank on us for a whole month" Fireshadow said, making Amy laugh.

"now I see why Ironhide agreed to help the twins" Amy said laughing, as Fireshadow and Bumblebee laugh too.

"are you ready" Fireshadow asked grinning slightly.

Amy blush alittle but grins nodding, Fireshadow looks to Bumblebee as he nods and kisses Fireshadow's cheek before his holoform disappears.

The two watched Bumblebee walk over to Mudflap and see Bumblebee whisper something to him. Mudflap got a shocked then mad look and charge to his twin.

The twins starts yelling at each other then started a fight. Fireshadow saw Prowl look over to them fast as she grins.

"okay now" Fireshadow said then pulls Amy off to the doors fast. The two slip through the doors unseen as Fireshadow smiles turning.

"have fun" Fireshadow said grinning.

Amy blushed but smiles and rush off down the hall, so many thoughts were going through her mind at what was going to happen.

It didn't take long for Amy to get to the twin's door as she nervously stared at it then takes a deep breath. Amy walked over then knocked on the door knowing that they'll hear.

**((Start of the lemon))**

The door slide open as Amy walks in, as She glance around. Amy gasp as she got picked up out of no where as she turns her head and see Sideswipe.

"Glad you could make it" Sideswipe said smirking as the door slide closed as he hit a botton to lock it.

Amy blushed smiling, "it wasn't easy"

"I bet" Sunstreaker said from his berth as he was smirking leaning his back against the wall.

Sideswipe walked over to his berth as he sat down on it and slides Amy down his hand on to the berth.

"oof" Amy lands on her butt then blinks as she saw a king size bed in front of her.

"when did you guys get this" Amy asked as she got up and walked over to the bed.

"Awhile ago" Sideswipe said watching as Amy ran her fingers over the silk sheets.

Amy couldn't help but grin at the colors, Gold and Red.

"Sunny picked the colors" Amy said glancing over.

Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker mumbled.

"lets try out this new bed"

Amy blinked hearing the voice behind her and so close, then she gasp getting pushed on to the bed.

it felt great laying on the very fluffy and silkie sheets and bed. Amy turn and looked to see Sunstreaker's Holoform standing there shirtless with his arms crossed smirking.

"you look so pretty laying there but I think you'll look better without those clothes on" Sideswipe said as his holoform was standing on the side of the bed.

Amy's face was red as she looked at the twins wide eye but felt her body heating up at the thought.

Sunstreaker smirked more as his eyes darken with lust.

"I agree, those clothes don't match and they're dirty" Sunstreaker said getting on the bed.

Amy narrow her eyes and was about to say that her clothes are not but got cut off by Sunstreaker pulling her up fast and taking off her shirt.

Amy gasp as she puts her arms over her bra only covered breasts as she blushed more.

"mmm much better" Sideswipe said as he was sitting behind Amy and kissing her shoulder, slowly moving to her neck.

Amy eyes close half way as she started to get a dazed look, Sunstreaker smirked staring as he lean in stopping only iches away from Amy's lips.

"I can't wait till we hear our pretty little birdie sing" Sunstreaker said smirking then brush his lips over Amy's fast before pulling back.

Sideswipe smirked and turn Amy's head as he kissed her deeply making Amy moan, Sunstreaker kissed Amy's neck slowly working his way down to her chest.

Amy gasp feeling Sunstreaker kiss the dip between her breasts, making it so Sideswipe slides his tongue in and rubs his tongue on Amy's.

Sunstreaker moved Amy's arms away, as he unclip the clip on the front of her bra and move the bra out of the way.

Amy moans alittle loud as she arch her back slightly as she felt Sunstreaker rubbing her right breast while teasing her left with his tongue.

Sideswipe pulled back as he went back to kissing Amy's neck while sucking and nipping as well. Sunstreaker glance up at Amy, as he smirked with his eyes narrowed as he puts her nipple in his mouth and starts sucking.

Amy moans as she grips Sunstreaker's hair as she watched him with her eyes only half open. She felt her body burning with pleasure.

Sideswipe slides his hands down Amy's sides as he smirks feeling her shiver. He gets to her pants and start undoing them, once they were open he starts tugging down on the pants.

Sunstreaker started kissing down Amy's stomach while lifting up her hips to help Sideswipe. Once the pants got to Amy's knees and out of Sideswipe's reach, Sunstreaker grab the pants and pulled them off and toss them.

Sunstreaker smirked watching as Sideswipe grab Amy's breasts and rub them as both twins listen to her moan.

Sunstreaker grab Amy's underwear and slowly started pulling them down, as his eyes darken more at seeing how wet she was.

Tossing the underwear Sunstreaker lean down putting Amy's legs over his shoulders as he moved closer.

"S-Sunny wai- ahh!" Amy said nervously then throws her head back in pleasure as she felt Sunstreaker lick at her clit.

Amy jerk her hips as Sunstreaker licked faster at her clit.

Sideswipe smirked watching then grab Amy's hand and moves it.

Amy eyes widen when she felt her hand touch something very warm and hard. She looked down to see her hand touching Sideswipe's cock, her face turn red as her eyes widen seeing how big it was.

_Oh god is that going to fit _Amy thought blushing more as she stared.

Amy moan as she grip Sideswipe's cock when she felt Sunstreaker slide a finger in while sucking at her clit.

Sideswipe eyes closed as he moved his hips slightly, getting the slight hint Amy started to move her hand slow at first then more faster.

Sideswipe moan as he arched his back slightly, getting a idea Amy grins and pulls her hand away making Sideswipe whine.

Sunstreaker stop as he felt Amy push back on his head, sitting up confused Sunstreaker blinks as he watched Amy's turn.

Amy turn so she was on her hands and knees as Sideswipe stared at her kinda confused too. Amy smirks then lifts her hips up alittle glancing back at Sunstreaker.

"Lay down"

Sunstreaker lay down then caught on as he smirks as Amy lowers her hips. Sunstreaker grab Amy's thights and tugs her closer before going back to what he was doing.

Amy moan as she press her hips slightly closer before looking to Sideswipe. Amy grin before lowering her head and licks the tip of Sideswipe's cock, Blinking startled Sideswipe caught on too then grins.

Putting his hands on Amy's head as he watched Amy lick the tip before closing his eyes moaning. Hearing the moan Amy put the tip in her mouth and started sucking.

Sideswipe hips jerk slightly as he grips at Amy's hair moaning slightly loud. Amy slowly put more and more in while sucking at the sametime, being new at this Amy was only hoping if she was doing this right.

At hearing Sideswipe moan loud she knew she was, Amy eyes closed tight as she moan as loud as she could as Sunstreaker suck hard at her clit before pushing his tongue inside her.

"ah!" Sideswipe arch his back tightening his fingers in Amy's hair when Amy moan as his cock twitch in her mouth from it.

Amy sucked faster and harder while bobing her head moaning, making Sideswipe have to hold himself back from thrusting into Amy's mouth.

Sideswipe moan louder moving his hips alittle, Amy felt a tightness in her lower stomach about to break as she moan louder.

Sideswipe moans loudly as he felt he couldn't hold back anymore. Amy eyes widen alittle and she felt something warm and salty shot into her mouth.

Amy felt the tightness break as she moans while slowly sallowing.

Sunstreaker got out from under Amy as he smirks wiping his mouth, Sideswipe lay back panting as Amy sat up wiping her mouth panting.

"have fun" Sunstreaker says smirking, Sideswipe grin as he open one eye glancing over.

"Slag yeah, how about you" Sideswipe said grinning more.

Sunstreaker smirk more licking his lips.

"tasted great"

Amy blushed listening to the two as she sat on the bed still trying to catch her breath back.

"now the fun part"

Amy blinks as Sunstreaker put her on Sideswipe's lap facing him, Sideswipe sat up smirking as he put his hands on Amy's hips.

Amy smiled looking at Sideswipe as he lean in and kissed her. Amy pressed closer kissing back as she grip Sideswipe's hair.

Sideswipe lay back down pulling Amy along while still kissing her.

Amy blushed as she felt Sunstreaker move closer as she felt his cock pressing against her thigh. Sunstreaker put his hand between Amy's legs and push two fingers in.

Amy moan pressing back against Sunstreaker as she felt his fingers move around. After a bit Sunstreaker pulled his finger out seeing how wet they were as he smirked.

"she ready"

Sideswipe pulled back slightly panting as he reach down grabbing his cock and moving it till he felt the warm wet openning.

Amy felt hands on her hips that started lowering her down on to Sideswipe's cock. Amy tense up alittle biting her lip as she started feeling pain.

"shh its okay" Sideswipe said kissing Amy as he noticed the pain in her eyes.

Soon Sideswipe felt the tip hit a wall as he looked in Amy's eyes as tears started filling Amy's eyes as she stared back.

Amy smiled and nods as she lean down kissing Sideswipe as he jerk his hips breaking through the wall.

Amy jerk her head back with a cry of pain, both mechs twitched it pain them to hear that cry of pain.

Sideswipe stay still waiting for the okay from Amy for him to start moving. Amy took a few deep breaths before she felt the pain starting to fade away, Sunstreaker lean down kissing Amy's back while rubbing her hips.

Amy smiled feeling this as she open her eyes alittle as tears slide down her cheeks.

"its okay now" Amy said, Sideswipe stared for a bit then nods smiling.

Sideswipe held Amy closer as he slowly started moving his hips, Amy felt alittle pain but not much as Pleasure started overpowering it.

Amy closed her eyes as she started moving her hips with Sideswipe as she started letting out small moans.

Sideswipe heard the small moans and grins then starts moving alittle faster. Amy moans alittle loud as she grips Sideswipe's shoulders digging her nails in slightly.

Sideswipe let out a low growl and moves alittle hard, as he smirks seeing Amy's eyes look darker from lust as he felt her shiver.

Sideswipe sat up and press Amy's back to Sunstreaker's chest as he grips her thighs moving faster.

Amy moans loud wrapping her legs around Sideswipe's waist and jerks her hips. Sideswipe moans as he tighten his grips, Sunstreaker rubs Amy's sides slowly sliding his hands to her breasts.

Sunstreaker starts kissing Amy's neck as he slides his hands over Amy's breasts as he rubs them and her nipples.

Amy moans alittle louder arching her back, as she moves her hips, so she was still moving with Sideswipe and rubbing against Sunstreaker's cock with her ass.

Sunstreaker groan and grinds his hips against Amy as he rubs her breasts faster.

Amy started moaning the twins names as she tighten her legs around Sideswipe.

Sideswipe groans loud as he starts thrusting harder feeling Amy tighten more and more around his cock.

"ah frag this is so good" Sideswipe said moaning.

"can't wait till my turn" Sunstreaker whisper in Amy's ear then kisses her ear as she blushed then moans loud at the thought.

"ah faster Sides!" Amy said moaning loudly.

Sideswipe growls alittle and starts slamming as Amy moands louder arching her back, as Sideswipe slides deeper in hitting her G-spot.

Sideswipe noticed this and smirks and keeps aimming for that spot, making Amy go crazy as she digs her nails into Sideswipe's shoulder more.

Sideswipe growled at the pain but it only made him more turnon by it. Sideswipe knew he was really close as he slams in a few more times then moans Amy's name loudly.

"AHH SIDESWIPE!" Amy screamed as her eyes flash red.

Sideswipe stay still as he was panting and shaking as he watched his and Amy's cum spilling out and down on to the bed.

Sideswipe pulled out and lays back on to his back still panting with his eyes closed.

Amy had a dazed look with her eyes half open and panting, Sunstreaker smirked staring at her.

He was so hard Sunstreaker felt his cock twitch at the thought that he was finally his turn. Sunstreaker had Amy lay on her side as he lift her leg up and put it on his shoulder.

Sunstreaker moved closer as he press the tip of his cock against Amy's warm wet openning.

"ready birdie" Sunstreaker asked smirking, Amy looked at Sunstreaker and smiles nodding.

Sunstreaker press closer and thrust in fast groaning as Amy arch her back moaning loud.

Sunstreaker start thrusting fast and hard as he tried to find the spot that Sideswipe found. Amy grip the sheets tightly knowing she can't really move too in the way she laying.

Amy moans loud as she jerks her hips the best she could and smirks hearing Sunstreaker growl/groan alittle loud.

Sunstreaker moved closer and started thrusting harder as he got deeper and hit Amy's G-spot slightly as she gasp and digs her nails into the bed.

Sunstreaker rise his eyebrow then smirks with a dark look as he started slamming trying to get even deeper.

"oh god sunny!" Amy moan loudly.

Sideswipe watched from his spot as his eyes were closed half way with a lazy look and grinning.

Amy gasp loudly arching her back and jerks her hips wildly as she felt Sunstreaker slams into her G-shot. Smirking more Sunstreaker kept hitting that spot as he groans loud, as Amy tighten around him to the point where it almost hurt.

After slamming in a few more times both Sunstreaker and Amy moan each other's name loudly.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

Amy lay there panting fast as sweat slides down her face, Sunstreaker stay still panting with his eyes closed.

After a bit Sunstreaker pulls out and lays down by his twin as he pulls Amy over between them. Sideswipe rolls on his side and snuggles against Amy.

Amy giggles alittle still panting as she looked at both of them.

"that was wild" Amy said blushing and smiling.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirks looking at Amy.

"there more where that came from" Sunstreaker said smirking as both twins laugh seeing the shocked look on Amy's face.

"later" Sideswipe said putting his arms around Amy, as she sighs smiling.

**((End of the Lemon))**

It was silent for a few minutes till the twins glance to each other then looks to Amy.

"Amy"

"yeah?" Amy said with her eyes closed.

"um...we have to ask you something"

Amy open her eyes and looks at the two to see the nervousness in their eyes.

"what is it? Amy asked, the two glanced to each other again then looks back to Amy.

"we want to be with you forever"

"so we talked about it and agreed on this so now we want to ask you if ..."

Amy watched the two as she sat up as the twins sat up too and asked at the same time.

"will you marry us"

Amy eyes widen as she stared at the twins shocked.

"we look this stuff up and found out this is a big thing for humans" Sideswipe said.

"So we thought that maybe..you would want to" Sunstreaker said.

Amy sat there staring at the two for a few moment before tears fill her eyes, taking this as a bad sign the twins got nervous and uneasy.

"i-if you d-don't want to i-its fine" Sideswipe said alittle nervous.

"yeah uh please don't cry" Sunstreaker said uneasy.

Amy smiled sniffling then tackles the twins.

"yes!" Amy yelled then kissed the twins as tears slide down her face as the twin stared at her wide eye.

"I will I will!" Amy said smiling.

The two smiled then hugs and kisses Amy back, the three lays back down and soon falls asleep.

* * *

"hey come with me" Jazz said as he pulls Kristelle up to where he DJs and turns the music down as everyone looks up at him.

Kristelle blush alittle at having everyone looking and looks to Jazz slightly confused. Jazz grab the mic and looks at everyone.

"hey all I got something I have to ask" Jazz said, and walks over to Kristelle and grabs her hand as he stares at her.

"I've thought about this alot and I've finally think its time I ask ya" Jazz said with a nervous smile.

Kristelle stared at Jazz still confused.

"I love ya Kristelle and I want to be with ya for as long as I can" Jazz said then gulps slightly as he heard whisping from the others in the room watching.

"and I want to ask ya if... ya would marry me" Jazz asked as Kristelle eyes widen as she stared at Jazz shocked.

The room went dead silent as everyone stared at Kristelle waiting for a answer. Kristelle didn't know what to think as she stared at Jazz feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

After a moment Kristelle slowly smiles as tears fill her eyes.

"Y-Yes...Yes I will yes!" Kristelle said as tears slide down her cheeks as Jazz grin then hugs kristelle picking her up and spins her.

Everyone cheer loud and claps as Jazz kisses Kristelle deeply as she kisses back, after a bit they pull back.

Jazz smiled pressing his forhead against Kristelle as she blushed smiling and staring back.

"ya made me the happiest bot alive" Jazz said as Kristelle giggles smiling. Jazz started the music up again and pulls Kristelle out on to the dance floor.

* * *

Hours later the party ended as humans and bots were heading to their rooms for the night.

Heather waves to Kristelle from her spot on Ratchet's hand, Kristelle wave back smiling as Jazz carried her off to their room.

Ratchet walked to the Med Bay as Heather sighs smiling and looks up at Ratchet.

"thats was really fun" Heather said smiling as Ratchet smiles slightly nodding.

"its was...fun" Ratchet said as Heather smiled more.

Ratchet got to the Med Bay as he type in the code and walked in when the doors slide open.

The door slide closed behind Ratchet as he heard them lock. Ratchet walked over to his room in the Med Bay as he type in the code to his room as the door slide up.

Ratchet walks in as the door slide closed and locks behind him, as he walks over to his berth and sits down.

Ratchet lowers his hand down so Heather can get off as she jumps down then blinks seeing a table, with candles and flowes on it.

"what..what is this" Heather asked as Ratchet's holoform appears next to Heather.

Heather looks at him slightly shocked as he smiles and walks her over to the table and picks up a flower and gives it to her.

"I wanted to do this right so I looked up some stuff and I put this together for you" Ratchet said, as Heather looked up from the flower and at Ratchet as her eyes widen slightly more.

Ratchet grabs Heather's hands as he stared at her with a nervous look in his eyes.

"you know I want to be with you forever and I also want to be tie to you in every way I can. Your my sparkmate in our way but...I want to be your husband in your way" Ratchet said.

"oh Ratchet" Heather said staring shocked then smiles and kisses Ratchet deeply.

"Yes yes yes yes I would love for this" Heather said with tears in her eyes as Ratchet smiles big staring and kisses Heather back deeply.

* * *

**Months later**

"oh my god I can't believe we're doing this" Kristelle said as she stared at herself in the mirror, staring at her white wedding dress.

"yeah a threeway wedding" heather said sitting in a chair as her hair was being done.

"I hate make-up" Amy mumbles as she was sitting in a chair with some ladies putting make-up on her as they laugh.

"you look so pretty"

"yeah yeah" Amy mumbles as Kristelle and Heather laughs.

"five minutes girls"

"oh god!" Kristelle said nervous as Amy's make-up and Heather's hair got done as they got up.

"calm down Kristelle we're here with you too" Heather said smiled as Kristelle nods smiling nervously.

"just take deep breaths" Amy said but deep down she was just as nervous as Kristelle and Amy could see Heather was too.

They all were have a outside wedding as it was a warm and sunny day with a cool wind blowing to keep everyone somewhat cool.

Soon it was time as Sarah, Fireshadow, Mikeala and Jady were line up ready to walk down. Annabell is the flower girl and Mudflap and Skids are the ring boys.

Sam is the best man along with Epper and Will

Ironhide would be walking Heather down, Bumblebee will be walking Kristelle down and Prowl will be walking Amy down to their soon to be husbands.

Soon the music started playing as the flower girl and ring boys walk down then the Bridemaids and best man.

Then the moment everyone was waiting for as the music change and Heather put her arm through Ironhide's holoform arm as he smiled slightly and walks Heather down.

Heather almost laughed when she saw that Optimus would be the one to marry them all as she smiled looking at Ratchet.

Once Heather was next to Ratchet, Bumblebee step foreward and holds out his arm for Kristelle. She smiles and slides her arm through Bumblebee's holoform arm as he starts walking her down.

Kristelle had tears in her eyes as she stared at Jazz the whole way down as Bumblebee soon gave her to Jazz and sat down.

Amy took a deep breath as she walked up next to Prowl as he smiled at her and holds out his arm. Amy smiles and slides her arm through Prowl as he starts walking her down.

Amy felt her heart beating fast as she stared at the twins smiling.

On the walk down Amy felt like someone had link their arm with her other arm, as Amy glance to her other side from the corner of her eye.

Amy swore she saw the outline of a man next to her as she blinks and it was gone but she felt calm almost happy.

_was that.._ Amy thought shocked.

Then as the wind blow by Amy head a low whisper in her ear.

_"so prond of you, my little girl"_

Amy eyes widen slightly as tears fill her eyes then Amy closed her eyes smiling.

After a bit Prowl got to the end as he handed Amy off to the twins through he almost didn't let go, which everyone noticed.

Amy laughed alittle and kisses Prowl on the cheek.

"thank you" Amy said then walks over to the twins as they smile.

Prowl smile and sat down to watch.

All Brides and Grooms turn to Optimus as he smiled looking at everyone holding a book and looks down at it.

* * *

**((A/N: This is to long and I can't spell it so we're skipping this part, I'm sure you know it all, lol))**

* * *

Once the rings were given and the kiss was over everyone started the after party as everyone was laughing and having a great time.

While getting some food Amy glance up and blinks as she saw two people staring at her smiling and holding hands.

_Mom.. Dad _ Amy thought as she stared at the two.

Amber and the man next to her smiled more staring as Amber mouth 'We love you'.

When someone walked by in front of Amy, she blinked seeing her parents gone. Amy eyes widen as she looks around then sighs and smiles.

_I love you too mom and dad _Amy thought, as she got her food and walks to the long table for the Brides and Grooms.

* * *

**10 Years later**

The sound of feet running echo down the hall as small voices could be heard too.

"over here I found it!"

Four little kids stop in front of a big painting that was painted on the wall of one of the halls.

"oh wow its so pretty"

"yeah! I want to draw something like this"

"hehe me too!"

One girl with long brown hair, wearing glasses over her deep blue eyes as she was wearing a green with flowers on it dress.

She smiled staring at the drawing as she turn and looked at the other kids, there was one boy and two other girls.

The boy had short blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt and blue jean pants.

The other girls were twins both girls had black hair with deep blue eyes and one was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. While the other was wearing a yellow tank-top with blue jean shorts too.

"my daddy teaching me how to draw like that" the twin with the yellow tank-top said grinning.

"he teaching me too!" The other twin said pouting.

The twins started yelling at each other as the other girl and boy watch them with a blank look, use to the two doing this.

"kids come on time to go!"

the two girls stop looking down the hall to see a older looking Amy standing there smiling.

"coming mama!" the twin girls yell running over smiling.

The other girl and boy smiles and runs over as all the kids run outside.

Amy looks to the drawing and smiles remembing when Sunstreaker painted it as she turn and followed the kids out.

* * *

**There is it, the last chapter *sniffles* I'm going to miss writing this story but its been fun writing this story and thank you to everyone who favorite, review and follows along with my story : D **

**Its been great see ya everyone! 3**

**Here the link to see the painting that was on the wall .com/gallery/#/d3kfvyd**


End file.
